Rookie Blue- McSwarek
by Cnglee
Summary: Set after season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have never written a story for Rookie Blue before but I love this show! Hope you all enjoy!- Sissy**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy McNally was laying wide awake in bed listening to her husband Sam's breathing. She glanced at the clock again, 5:30am. She sighed. She had been awake since 3am. After glancing at Sam she quietly slid out of bed and tip-toed from the room. She started a pot of coffee and made herself some toast. When she sat down to eat she grabbed her cell and sent a text to Chris.

 _A- R u up?_

 _C- Yeah, Gail had Frankie sleep over. What's up?_

 _A- Want to meet up in 15 for a run?_

 _C- Sounds good meet you at park by the statue_

Andy finished her breakfast then quietly dressed in her running clothes. Before she left she wrote Sam a note and left it next to the coffee pot.

 _Met up for a run with Chris. Go ahead into work i'll catch a ride with him and Dov- Andy_

Soon she was at the statue stretching. She smiled when she saw Chris coming.

"Morning Diaz!"

He smiled. "Only you can be this perky in the morning."

"Well I already had coffee."

He nodded and they took off down the path. After a few minutes of silence she glanced at him.

"So Gail and Frankie seem pretty serious."

He shrugged. "I guess so. They have been hooking up for 2 months."

"But still that's pretty serious for Gail."

"Yeah. So why do you think Collins is coming back?"

"I don't know. All Oliver said was that today would b his first shift back. I guess things didn't work out with Juliet."

Chris smiled. "You know I actually miss having her around. She was pretty cool."

"She was."

Chris started jogging backwards making Andy laugh. "So how do you feel about Marlo moving here and being a part of 15 again?"

Andy sighed and slowed to a walk. "Well it's great for Sam because now he gets joint custody of Seeley."

Chris slowed and started walking forward again. "I sense a but coming."

"It's still weird. I feel like they are Sam's family and I am the dirty mistress that lives with him."

Chris threw an arm around her shoulders. "Andy you know Sam loves you. You are his wife."

"I know. I just can't help how I feel. I love that little baby as if she is my own but then I remember that I have no say in anything that happens to her. Like daycare. I can't help pick where she goes and I don't get to meet who will be watching her. Plus whenever I take her somewhere just the two of us I feel like I need Sam and Marlo's permission."

He sighed. "McNally any kid would be lucky to have you as a mother. When Seeley gets older all she is going to know is that she has 3 incredible people in her life that love her."

She smiled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make everyone feel better?"

He grinned. "It's a gift."

They started running again and ended up racing the last mile. When they were doe they grabbed waters and headed back to Chris's. They walked in on Dov and Chloe making breakfast. When the door opened Chloe turned and smiled.

"Hey Andy. Are you hungry?"

"I'm good thanks."

Dov glanced over his shoulder. "How was the run?"

Chris grabbed some bacon off a plate on the counter. "It was good. I kicked McNally's ass on the last mile."

Andy grinned. "Umm I believe it was your ass that was kicked."

Just then Gail and Frankie came out of Gail's room. Gail smiled at Chris.

"Aww Diaz got his ass kicked by a girl."

Chris threw an apple at her which she caught. Andy glanced at her phone and saw a text from Sam.

 _s- When your done with Diaz can you swing by here. Marlo wants to talk to us._

Andy sighed. "I'll meet you guys at the station."

She walked home feeling weary. Whenever Marlo wanted to talk it always seemed to complicate things further. When she walked through the door she found Sam holding Seeley in the kitchen and Marlo sitting at the counter. She smiled at Andy when she walked in.

"Hey McNally."

Andy set her phone on the counter. "Hey."

Sam smiled. "How was your run?"

She grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured herself a glass. "Good. We got in a good 5 miles."

He nodded and Seeley began to reach for her. Andy smiled and set her glass down. She took the baby from Sam and smiled at her.

"Did I not say hi to you?"

Seeley smiled and laid her head on her shoulder. Sam smiled and glanced at Marlo.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Marlo pulled a pamphlet out of her bag and handed it to him. "I'm going to be starting back at 15 next week so we need to pick a daycare for Seeley. I know that Izzie Shaw is lined up as a sitter but what about during the day when Izzie is in class and we're working? I looked around and found this place called U-Gro Learning center. I think it is exactly what we need."

Andy looked over Sam's shoulder at the pamphlet. It looked like a toddler college to her. Sam looked unsure.

"It looks a little...stuffy to me. She's 4 months old."

"But it gets great reviews."

Andy grabbed her phone and started to look up some more places. She found one that was not only closer to the station but it also got great reviews. She flipped her phone and showed it to Sam.

"What about Tiny Tots Pre-school and Nursery? It's closer to the station and get great reviews. Plus it looks like Seeley would have kids her own age to play with."

Sam took her phone and nodded. "It looks nice." He passed it to Marlo. "It's worth looking into."

Marlo nodded. "They didn't have this place advertised at the doctor's office. But it looks nice. Plus I would feel better with her closer."

Sam clapped his hands together and smiled. "Alright! We got a daycare!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Andy and Sam arrived at the station Andy went straight to the locker room to change. She found Gail, Chloe and...Juliet?

"Juliet?"

She turned and smiled. "Hey McNally." She pointed to the ring on Andy's left hand. "Congratulations Mrs. Swarek."

Andy smiled and opened her locker across from Juliet's. "So you and Nick are both back?"

She nodded. "Nick and I decided to move in together. Besides I actually like working the streets and I missed all of you."

Chloe came to stand beside Andy. "We all missed you too. Ooh! I have a great idea. We should have a barbecue. You know all of us 15 division couples."

Andy buttoned her shirt and shook her head amused. "How about we just do drinks at the Penny?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "We always do that. If you don't want to do a barbecue we could ask the boys if they have any ideas."

Gail came over and she and Andy spoke together. "Paintball."

They all left the locker room and went in for Parade. Andy sat down between Dov and Gail. She poked Nick in the back. He turned and grinned.

"Hello Officer Swarek."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Officer McNally. We missed you."

"I missed you guys too."

Gail lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah you missed us so much that you didn't call or text or e-mail us."

Oliver stood up and grabbed a file.

"Alright everyone. I want to start by welcoming back Officers Collins and Ward. It is great to have you both back. I would also like to remind all of you that the front desk is collecting donations for the food drive. It is starting to get colder out there and our homeless community is growing more by the day. Serve protect and make me proud. Assignments are on the board."

Andy stood up and followed Gail over to the board. She turned to Dov.

"Well Epstein looks like we're riding together."

Dov smiled. "You drive. I'll get the coffee."

Andy started walking outside but Sam stopped her by the door.

"Hey. Do you have a minute?"

She nodded and followed him to the empty hallway. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok with this morning."

"About what?"

"Well I want you to have a say in Seeley's life. I mean your just as much her parent as Marlo and I are and I want your input."

She smiled and kissed him. "I am fine."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Be careful."

At that he walked away and she headed out to meet Dov at the squad car. She got into the driver's seat and Dov slid in and handed her a coffee.

She smiled. "When is the last time we rode together?"

He took a sip of coffee. "Awhile ago."

"Chloe wants all of the 15 couples to have a barbecue."

He pulled a face. "What's wrong with drinks at the Penny?"

"That's what I said."

He smiled. "Well we could all go play paintball."

She laughed. "Good idea. Nick getting all G I Joe on us."

He laughed along with her for a minute before speaking. "So why did you have to leave this morning?"

"Oh, Sam and Marlo wanted to talk about Seeley's daycare since Marlo's coming back to 15 as an intelligence operative."

He nodded. "She's a permanent thing?"

"Yeah. Jarvis thinks she can be useful here."

"It is kinda nice to have access to her software."

"Oh you just love to geek out on that stuff."

He chuckled. "Hey I did find Ted McDonald."

She nodded in agreement. Then a call came over the monitor.

 _"1519? We have a possible B &E over on Dundos Street."_

Dov grabbed the radio. "This is 1519 we're on it."

Andy hit the lights and sped up. When they made it to Dundos they slowed and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She grabbed the radio.

"Dispatch this is 1519. Do we have an address for that B&E?"

 _" 286 Dundos Street."_

" 10-4."

They found 286 to be an abandoned house. Dov glanced at her.

"Let's go have a look."

Andy nodded and grabbed the keys. She walked up to the door with Dov behind her. There was an eviction notice on the door from a few months ago. She knocked twice.

"Police! Anyone in there?"

When she didn't get a response she glanced at Dov. He had one hand on his holster.

"I'll check around back."

She nodded and entered the house with her gun drawn. She cleared the first floor and Dov went upstairs to clear the second. She decided to check downstairs. She walked down the stairs and entered a filthy room. When she looked around it appeared to be someone's bedroom. She entered the next room and was shocked at what she saw. A woman not much older then her was chained to the wall and there were medical instruments everywhere. She went to reach for her radio when something struck her in the back of the head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Andy!"

Andy tried to open her eyes but they felt to heavy. She heard Dov's frantic voice speaking into his radio.

"Dispatch this is 1519 I have an officer down at 286 Dundos Street. Repeat McNally is down."

Andy could hear others responding. She tried again to open her eyes. This time it worked she saw Dov looking over her. He sighed in relief.

"Andy. Can you hear me?"

She nodded and sat up. "Where is the girl?"

Dov looked confused. "What girl?"

"The girl that was chained to the wall."

"I didn't find anyone down here except you."

They went upstairs and waited for back up to arrive. Andy got looked at by the EMT's while Dov walked Traci through the scene. Andy was sitting in the ambulance when Sam pulled up and ran over to her.

"Andy! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

He looked at the bump on her head and sighed. "What happened?"

"I had cleared the first floor so Dov went to clear the second while I cleared the basement. I found a girl chained to the wall and then it all goes blank."

Gail walked over with her notepad and pen. "Andy are you ok to give a description of the girl?"

Andy thought for a moment. "She was 5ft 4, petite, long brown hair, and..." Andy tried to think harder and remembered something on the girl's hip. "She had a butterfly tattoo on her right hip."

Gail nodded. "I'll send out the description. I'm glad you're ok."

Once she was cleared by the EMT's Andy went back to the station with Dov. They sat down at a computer and started to look up the property records. Dov sighed and looked at her.

"Ok so I kidnapped a girl and possibly hold her hostage and torture her. Why?"

She sighed. "Revenge, anger...I don't know. More importantly those properties were so close together, how come no one heard her or saw anything?"

Andy was searching through missing persons reports when Traci and Sam came back in. Traci sat down on the desk Andy was working at.

"Well we found the old owner but I don't think that he was the one holding that girl."

Dov glanced up. "Let me guess he has an alibi."

Sam handed Andy a coffee and chuckled. "Best one in the book. He died 3 weeks ago."

Andy sighed. "Great so we're back to nothing." She flipped to another picture and paused. "Or not."

Sam looked over her shoulder. "Find something?"

"Maybe." She looked closer at the picture. "This picture is a few years old but that's the girl."

Sam scrolled through the file. "Amanda Owens. She was taken on her way home from school 3 years ago. She would be 19 now."

Andy zoomed in on her tattoo. "That is definitely the tattoo."

Sam nodded. "I'll tell Oliver."

After a few minutes Oliver came out of his office with Sam.

"Ok Sammy caught me up. Epstein, you and Nash need to get ahold of the original case agent. Then start digging into the last of the girl's cell and internet activity. McNally go with Sam to the parent's house. See if you can get more out of them."

They all nodded and Andy followed Sam out to the car. He drove for a few minutes silent but spoke when he noticed her shutting her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and opened her eyes. " Just a headache."

He reached for her hand and held it tight. When they pulled up to the house Andy got the familiar ache in her chest. It was never easy dealing with cases like this. Sam rang the door bell. A middle aged man came to the door.

"Can I help you?"

Sam held up his badge. "Mr. Owens? I'm Detective Swarek, this is Officer McNally. Do you mind if we come in?"

He allowed them inside. Sam sat down on the couch and Andy stood next to it. Mr. Owens sat down in an armchair across from Sam. He looked between them.

"Have you found Mandy?"

Sam shook his head. "No we haven't but we have some new leads in the case. Is your wife home?"

Mr. Owens face fell. "Laura died last year, breast cancer."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you some questions."

"If it helps you, of course."

Andy looked down the hallway and saw a door with a pink sign that said "Amanda". She glanced at the men.

"Mr. Owen's do you mind if I take a look in Amanda's room?"

He nodded. "Go ahead."

She walked into the room and sighed. It looked as if Amanda was still living here. Andy looked at some of her books and pictures. She reached one that made her do a double take. It seemed like a common enough picture of Amanda and a friend but Andy noticed an older man lurking in the background. She grabbed the picture and made her way back to the living room.

"Mr. Owens?" She handed him the picture. "Do you know who that man in the background is?"

He looked at the picture closely and then glanced up. "I...I've seen him before."

Sam stood and looked at the picture. "Where?"

"Um at our church, the grocery store and he came to the searches we held for Mandy."

Andy pulled out her notebook. "Did you ever catch a name?"

"Shawn. I can't remember his last name."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

15 division worked the case for over a week with no luck. As much as Andy wanted to keep working it other cases hit the detective's desk pushing Dov and Andy's case to the side. Andy tried to find this Steve guy but he was a ghost. She stayed up late one night looking up every Steve or Steven in the area. She hadn't realized how long she had been at it until Sam came downstairs and shut her laptop.

"Andy it's 3am. Give it a rest."

She sighed. "I can't. That girl was right there and I let them get away."

He cocked an eyebrow. "McNally you were knocked out. What could you have possibly done?"

"Ok...you have a point."

She finally went to bed only to wake up 2 hours later. Sam's phone almost vibrated right off the nightstand. He finally sat up and answered it.

"Swarek...Oliver its 5am...ok...well she is 17...did Zoey try calling her friends? Ok I'll meet you downstairs in 10."

He hung up and started pulling on clothes. Andy sat up.

"What's going on?"

He buckled his belt as he spoke. "Izzie never came home last night."

"Maybe she's over at a friends."

He grabbed his wallet and keys. "Oliver went to all of her friends houses. No one has seen her since 10pm."

She kissed him quickly. "Call me if you need back-up."

He nodded and left. Andy tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. She ended up cleaning the kitchen. She was startled when someone knocked on the door at 7:30. She opened it only to find Marlo holding Seeley.

"Hey Andy."

Andy gasped. "Seeley's first day at daycare."

Marlo frowned. "You and Sam forgot?"

Andy let her in and sighed. "Izzie Shaw is missing. Sam is out helping Oliver look."

"When was the last time someone saw her?"

"10 pm. They've tried her friends and so far nothing."

She nodded. "Umm, I still have to get to work and the daycare needed to walk us through a few things."

"I can take Seeley, Sam left the truck."

Marlo raised her eyebrows. "Really? That would be great."

"It's no problem. I can fill you and Sam in at the station."

"Thanks Andy." She handed Seeley to her and kissed her cheek. "Mama's gonna miss you. Be good."

At that she left leaving Andy and Seeley alone. Andy looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me kiddo. What do you say we go for a run?"

Seeley just smiled. Andy quickly changed and buckled Seeley into her jogging stroller. Andy just went to the park and ran a couple miles. She was just about to head home when she saw a girl wearing a very familiar jacket. She pulled out her cell and called Oliver. He answered quickly.

"Yes McNally Sam is fine."

"Oliver was Izzie wearing her denim jacket with your old police patch on the back?"

His voice perked up. "Yeah have you seen her?"

"I'm looking right at her sucking face with a dude that looks old enough to be her dad."

She heard Sam yelling at him to slow down. "Andy where is she?"

"At the park entrance under the trees."

"Keep an eye on her i'll be there in 5."

Andy walked over to the bench and yelled. "Izzie Shaw!"

Izzie turned and her face turned red. "Hey Andy." She stood up and knelt in front of the stroller. "Hi Seeley. She is such a happy baby."

Andy looked at the man with her. "Hey you know that she is 17 right?"

He gave Andy a once over before sneering. "And you are?"

"I work with her dad. You know Staff Sergeant Oliver Shaw. I'm Officer McNally."

The man looked at Izzie shocked. "Your dad is a cop?"

Izzie looked sheepish. "Kinda."

Just then Oliver and Sam came towards them. Izzie saw and stood up.

"Hey Dad, Uncle Sammy."

Oliver looked pissed. Andy was waiting for smoke to start coming out of his ears. "Izabelle Shaw! Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I have been? We have been looking for you all night. I was about to call all of 15 Division."

"Dad I'm 17."

"I don't care."

Izzie's boyfriend looked at Oliver. "Hey Pops, chill out."

Oliver rounded on him. "Do not tell me to chill! How old are you?"

Izzie rolled her eyes. "He's 23."

Sam stood behind Andy and looked at him. "If you're smart I would leave now and never call, text, tweet, or e-mail Izzie again."

He looked at them for a minute before looking at Izzie. "Call me when your old man isn't such a pussy."

That set it off. Oliver sucker punched him in the face. Sam jumped forward and pulled Oliver back. Izzie's boyfriend staggered backwards then took off running. Izzie looked furious.

"What the hell was that for!"

Andy grabbed Izzie's arm and spoke softly. "Iz your dad is looking out for you. As annoying it is he's protecting you."

Izzie looked at Andy for a minute and then sighed. "I'm going home."

Oliver cooled down enough for Sam to release him. He yelled at Izzie as she walked away.

"You go straight home! I'll be calling your mother in 20 minutes!"

Andy looked at him. "If it makes you feel any better I did the exact same thing when I was her age and I turned out ok."

Oliver chuckled. "You nearly gave your father a heart attack by making out with a dude that looks like he's 30?"

"Wearing nothing but a bikini."

Sam smiled and Oliver laughed. "Ok I do feel a little better. Thanks for calling."

She nodded. "Lucky Seeley and I went for a run." She turned to Sam. "Speaking of which, we need to get her to daycare."

He nodded and said goodbye to Oliver. When they got back to their house, Sam took Seeley while Andy dressed. Soon they were walking into the daycare. Sam held Seeley as the baby turned her little head looking at everything. Andy handed the lady at the front desk their paperwork and another lady walked over to them.

"Hello i'm Miss. Rachel. You must be Mr. Swarek."

Sam shook her hand then motioned to Andy. "This is my wife Andy. Marlo said that she explained our situation to you."

"She did. All I wanted to discuss was our pick up and drop off policy. We're open Monday- Friday from 6:30am-6:30pm. If someone isn't on your child's emergency contact list they can not take the child out of the building without us speaking to you. Anyone who picks up the baby needs photo id. We normally remember faces quickly so you'll probably only need it the first couple weeks. We have security cameras both inside and outside the entire facility. So any questions?"

Sam glanced at Andy and she shook her head. "I think we're good."

"Ok. I'll give you a minute to say goodbye."

Sam kissed Seeley's cheek then handed her to Andy. Andy kissed the baby's forehead then walked her over to where the babies were playing. As she and Sam left Andy was shocked at how hard it was to leave her there. Sam caught sight of her face in the truck.

"What?"

"It's harder then I thought it would be."

He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "She'll be fine."

"I know."

They drove to the station and Andy quickly dressed in her uniform. When she came out of the locker room, she ran into Marlo.

"Hey Marlo."

"McNally. How'd Seeley do?"

"She did great."

Marlo nodded. "Well I need to get back upstairs. I'm catching up on 5 months worth of cases."

Andy nodded and poured herself coffee. Nick came up next to her.

"Well it is such a beautiful day."

Andy smiled. "Well someone is in a very good mood."

He grabbed his coffee and walked with her to the parade room. "Juliet and I just signed for our apartment."

"That's great. So have you thought about popping the question?"

He gave her a wicked grin. "Check it out." He pulled her to the side and looked around before pulling out his phone and showing her a picture of a gorgeous ring. "I'm gonna go pick it up tomorrow."

She gave him a hug. "Congratulations."

"Well she hasn't said yes yet."

"Nick, Juliet loves you. She would be crazy to say no."

He smiled and they sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy shuffled through the filing cabinet trying to find the form she needed when Gail came up behind her.

"Hey Andy can you ride with Nick today? I need to get out of here early for the dentist."

Andy sighed. "Of course Gail. It's not like I have a ton of paperwork to finish, a dozen follow-up calls, cases to review, or a husband that I need to make dinner for."

Gail raised her eyebrows. "Well aren't we in a mood."

She walked away and Andy slammed the filing cabinet shut. She found Nick standing with Traci, Sam, Marlo, Chris, and Oliver. She threw the keys at him as she walked past.

"Hurry up Collins. Faster we get out there, the faster we're done."

Nick looked confused. "I thought I was riding with Gail today?"

Andy stopped walking and looked at him. "Yeah well princess Gail has a dentist appointment. Are you coming?"

Nick whistled under his breath and muttered to the others. "Who pulled the pin on her grenade?" He started walking and spoke in his normal voice. "Lets go partner."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Andy was finishing up some paperwork when Traci came over to her.

"Hey Andy. Are you feeling alright?"

Andy closed her file and grabbed another as she spoke. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you've been a little short with people today."

She looked up at Traci annoyed. "Traci I have work to finish. So if you are done wasting my time."

Traci looked shocked but walked away. Later that night Andy was working on her laptop when Sam came home. She glanced up.

"You're late."

He took off his jacket and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Marlo wanted to go over a case. I guess time got away from us."

Andy huffed and Sam cocked and eyebrow. "Andy i'm half an hour late. It's not like I stayed out all night."

"Whatever."

He sighed and sat down on the couch. After a while she shut her laptop and grabbed a beer. She sat down next to him and was flipping through a magazine when Sam glanced at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Because you've been in a bad mood all day."

She looked up at him. "Says who?"

"Says everyone. You snapped at Gail and Nick and practically bit Traci's head off."

"Well it seems like everyone needs my help when I have tons of work to do."

He set his beer down and looked at her. "Why don't you get one of the rookies to do your paperwork? Just to take some weight off your shoulders."

She sighed. "Fine." She picked back up her magazine and flipped the page. "I still don't think i'm moody."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy stayed in a mood for the next few days. It was at the point where everyone noticed. By Friday night most people were getting a little irritated. Andy sat next to Dov and Chris at the penny when Traci walked over.

"Hey guys."

Dov and Chris nodded but Andy said nothing as Traci sat down. Andy took another sip of her drink. Traci looked at her and the passed her something. She looked down and saw a paper bag.

"What's this?"

Traci set her beer down. "Open it."

She opened it and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Traci are you serious?"

"Just humor all of us and take it."

Andy looked at the test and then looked up at all of them. "If I take this you'll all get off my back?"

Chris raised his right hand. "Scout's honor."

She rolled her eyes but went into the bathroom and took the test. She was shocked when it came back positive. She walked back out to her friends and sat down. Traci looked at her.

"Well?"

Andy pushed her drink towards her. "I think you should finish that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy decided that she didn't want to tell Sam until she knew for sure. So the next day she went to a women's clinic and took a blood test. When it came back positive Andy couldn't help but feel happy. She and Sam wanted kids and had been talking about maybe trying. When Andy made it to work she got dressed and hummed as she took her rings and necklace off. Chloe walked over smiling.

"Now there is the Andy McNally I love."

Andy smiled at her. "Yeah sorry for being bitchy lately."

"No worries. Everyone has an off period."

She and Andy walked to parade together. Andy sat down next to Chris who smiled and whispered to her.

"So have you told Sam?"

"Not yet. I went to the doctor this morning. I just wanted to be sure."

"And?"

She smiled widely. "Well Uncle Chris, i'll tell him later today."

Chris nodded. Oliver walked to the front and had his clipboard in hand.

"Ok so today is a switch up day. You will be partnered with someone new just to keep things fresh. Now today will also be challenging. For those of you who actually watch the news you'll already know that we are suppose to get slapped with a big snow storm today. Which means?"

Gail raised her hand. "The world is coming to an end?"

Everyone laughed and Oliver pointed at her. "Good one Peck, but no. It means schools will be let out early, people will be sliding on the ice, risk of frost bite, and people will be rushing to get home. So we need to be hyper vigilant out there and get everyone home safe. Ok so bundle up and get out there."

Andy checked the board and she was riding with Chris. He looked too and then waved Oliver over.

"Umm Oliver? Andy and I ride together all the time."

Oliver patted his shoulder. "Well how well do you two know each other?"

Andy smiled. "He has a point. I'll meet you at the car Diaz."

She walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee. Sam walked over and fixed himself one.

"So who are you riding with?"

"Chris."

He nodded. "You seem to be in a good mood."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You'll find out just how good tonight." She grabbed her coffee and glanced at him. "I think you'll like what I bought this morning."

With that she walked away. Chris was waiting in the car for her and was fiddling with the thermostat when she got in. She buckled her seatbelt and he took off. He smiled at her.

"So did you tell him?"

"No. I was thinking tonight I could make him his favorite dinner, put on some skimpy lingerie and then tell him before we..."

Chris interrupted her and pulled a face. "Whoa, too much information. I get the point."

She laughed. They drove around for a while before a message came over the radio.

" _Attention. All schools will be closing today at 1pm. Any available units are to head to the nearest school and help evacuate students."_

Andy grabbed the radio. "This is 1505 we copy."

Chris drove to a nearby Elementary school. They had just stepped out of the car when it started to snow. Chris stuck his tongue out like a little kid which made Andy laugh. They stepped inside the warm school office. Andy smiled at the little old secretary.

"Hello i'm Officer McNally. This is Officer Diaz we're hear to help evacuate the students."

The lady looked at her and nodded. "Well the janitors are salting the walkways, teachers will be escorting the children out to buses or parents. We've put the students that usually walk home into groups and we assigned 2 teachers per group."

Chris nodded. "Good. Can you make an announcement and have any student who doesn't have someone at home to look after them to call home and have someone meet them?"

She nodded and pressed a button on the phone. Her voice rang out of the loud speaker.

 _"Attention teachers. Please send any students who do not have anyone to watch them after school today to the office to call parents. Thank you."_

Soon several students walked in and called parents. When the bell rand Andy and Chris helped direct students to buses and made sure kids were signed out. After all the kids went home Andy noticed a little girl standing on the sidewalk alone. She was wearing a pretty thin jacket for this weather. Andy walked over to her.

"Hi my name is Officer McNally. Can you tell me your name?"

The little girl shook when a cold breeze hit. "I'm Kendall."

"Hi Kendall. Did you miss your bus?"

"No I usually walk home."

"Well if you tell me your mom or dad's number I can call them."

Kendall looked around and shook her head. "They don't answer when they're at work."

Chris walked over and knelt down. "Who takes care of you after school?"

"My sister Jessica."

"Where is Jessica?"

"She's in High School."

Andy walked over to where the principal was standing. "Excuse me Mrs. Sayers?"

"Officer McNally."

"Do you know that little girl? She says her name is Kendall?"

Mrs. Sayers looked and nodded. "That is Kendall Dawson. She's in the 2nd grade. Her mother died last year."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"I'll have my secretary pull her file."

She walked away and Andy walked over to Chris and Kendall. "Kendall why don't you come inside and Officer Diaz and I will drive you home."

Kendall nodded and followed them inside the school. The secretary handed Andy the address and then they took Kendall out to there car. Chris smiled at her.

"Have you ever been in a police car Kendall?"

She shook her head as she buckled her seatbelt.

"It is the coolest car ever."

The whole way to the house Chris explained all the equipment in the squad car which seemed to fascinate her. When they pulled up to the house it appeared to be a little run down. Andy and Chris walked with Kendall up to the front door. Chris knocked but no one answered. Chloe bent over and moved a loose brick on the side of the house. She pulled out a key and used it to unlock the door. She stepped inside and Andy looked at her.

"Kendall we can't leave you here by yourself. Do you mind if we come in?"

She shook her head and they stepped inside. There was a thin layer of dust over almost every surface of the house. It was also freezing. Chris looked around.

"Is it always this cold?"

Kendall nodded and led them into the living room. No one was in there but there were empty bottles of scotch everywhere. Kendall grabbed the ones that were on the coffee table and threw them away in the kitchen. Andy sighed.

"Kendall, are these all your dad's?"

She nodded and Chris glanced at Andy then back to Kendall.

"Do you know where your dad might be?"

She shook her head and started walking upstairs. They followed her. She went into a bedroom at the top of the stairs. It appeared to be the dad's room. It was filthy and had a horrible smell. They could see more alcohol bottles. Kendall didn't stay in there long. She went into a room down the hall. It was small but much cleaner. It looked like a grown woman lived in it. Chris looked around.

"Is this Jessica's room?"

"Yeah. She should be home right?"

Andy looked at her phone. "The high school let out early too."

Kendall then led them into her room. It was clean and it was cheerful compared to the rest of the house. What struck Andy's attention was the huge pile of blankets, small space heater, closet full of thin tatty clothes, and the broken window covered with plastic wrap. Andy left Chris upstairs with Kendall while she examined the rest of the house. The kitchen was pretty dirty. Andy opened the fridge and found a half dozen bottles of alcohol, half a carton of sour milk, a few tv dinners, and some moldy fruit. Andy was disgusted. She called Traci.

"Hey Andy."

"Trace can you look up and Kendall Dawson? She's 7 years old."

"Sure hang on." Andy heard her typing and then she spoke. "Umm there are several complaints that have been filed with children services but they haven't followed up."

"Ok thanks."

She hung up and went back upstairs.

"Kendall you're gonna come to our station ok?"

She nodded and followed them back downstairs. When they made it back to the station they led her into the lounge and she sat on the couch. Chris looked at Andy and whispered.

"She's pretty thin. Should we order her some food?"

Andy nodded and walked to Oliver's office. She found him talking with Sam, Traci and Dov. Andy knocked and they all looked up.

"Oliver I got a kid that people have filed complaints about to children's services and haven't followed up on."

"And?"

"And she's freezing and starving."

Oliver nodded and walked with her to the lounge with Sam and Traci behind her. Chris was sitting next to her. Traci knelt down in front of her.

"Hi Sweetie. I'm Detective Nash." Kendall kept looking at her legs. "Officer McNally tells me that your name is Kendall?"

She nodded.

"Well Kendall we're gonna try and get ahold of your family. Until then you're gonna stay here."

Oliver nodded and spoke to Andy. "Go get her a blanket and something hot to eat. Peck has some connections with CPS i'll have her call."

Andy nodded and Chris grabbed menu for the diner down the street.

"Ok Kendall. I don't know about you but i'm a little hungry so what do you say you and I order something to eat?"

Kendall nodded and Chris sat down with her. Andy left them alone and spoke with Sam and Traci.

"I'm gonna try and find her sister."

Sam looked at her. "Where are the parents?"

"Mom died last year and by the looks of the house dad's hitting the bottle. We can't let her go back to that house, there's no food or heat."

Sam nodded. "I'll see if I can track down the father."

Andy left a message on Jessica's cell phone telling her where Kendall is. When Andy walked back into the lounge Kendall was sitting at the table eating fried chicken with mashed potatoes. Traci walked in and whispered to her.

"I did some digging. The mom died in a car crash last year. Dad's been un-employed for about 9 months. He has a few DUI's and Drunken disorderly."

She nodded and Dov poked his head in.

"McNally someone's asking for you at the front desk."

Andy walked out and a teenage girl was standing there. She looked at Andy.

"Officer McNally? I got a call about my sister. Is she ok?"

"She's fine. No one was there to pick her up from school and when we went to your house no one was home."

Jessica nodded. "Well i'm here now so can I take her home?"

"Jessica we had to call child protective services. You and Kendall need to stay here until they arrive."

Jessica sighed. "We're fine."

"Legally we can't let you take Kendall when there is no adult looking after you both."

"I can take care of us. I've been doing it for months."

Gail walked over and spoke. "CPS is here."

Andy led Jessica over to the woman. She smiled at her.

"Hello Jessica. Can I ask you a few questions?"

Jessica nodded and Andy walked away feeling hopeful. When she got home that night she was freezing and tired. She turned the heat up and curled up on the couch. She didn't realize that she fell asleep until Sam nudged her awake. He smiled at her.

"I thought you'd want to know CPS placed Kendall and Jessica in a group home until they can find them a foster home."

She smiled. "Good."

She went to sit up and he gently pushed her back. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to make you dinner."

"I picked up dinner."

She sighed. "Well so much for our night."

He chuckled as he started to pull food out of a bag. "I figured you'd be tired."

She stood up and walked over to him. She sat on the counter as he pulled 2 beers out of the fridge. He offered handed her one and she set it aside.

"I can't drink that?"

He popped the lid off of his. "Why?"

She smiled. "I'm pregnant."

She had caught him mid swig and he almost chocked. He spit out what was in his mouth and coughed. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I went and had a blood test this morning."

He smiled widely and grabbed her off the counter. He kissed her and carried her upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days passed and Sam and Andy agreed not to make a big deal about the baby until her first ultrasound. When Oliver walked in to parade today everyone knew it was going to be a rough one.

"Ok everyone, over the past few hours 911 has received several calls all regarding shootings. We send units out and all reports are false. We stormed in on an old lady drinking tea, a family eating dinner and a sleeping trucker. So I expect that we will continue to get these calls. Your job is to weed out the false and respond to the real deal."

He pointed to the D's in the back of the room.

"Cruz will be in charge of tracking down who is responsible for the false reports. I would like Epstein and Peck to help her out. So be vigilant and lets get through today."

Andy stood and looked at the board. She was riding with Juliet. She went into the lounge and poured herself a coffee when Traci walked in and took her coffee.

"No coffee unless it's decaf."

Andy pulled a face. "Can't I have just one cup?"

Traci laughed and poured her a cup of decaf. "Oh just wait. You haven't experienced any bad parts of pregnancy yet."

Andy accepted her coffee and walked outside to the squad car. Juliet was sitting in the drivers seat.

"Hey McNally."

Andy buckled up and smiled. "Morning Ward."

"I figured we could just patrol a little in some of the areas that the false calls originated from."

Andy agreed and they took off. They had been driving around for maybe half an hour when I call came through.

 _"1504 we have a report of a domestic at 1072 E. Marlin Street."_

Andy grabbed the radio. "This is 1504 we're on it."

Juliet hit the lights and sped up. When they reached the address it was a parking garage. They entered and Juliet parked.

"So do you want to search on foot?"

Andy sighed. "Sure but I think we should stay together."

They got out and cleared the first floor. When they made their way to the second They saw someone leaning down over what looked to be a body. Andy and Juliet drew their guns. Juliet shouted.

"Police! Hands in the air!"

The person threw something then ran up to the third floor. The person on the ground was on fire. Andy ran forward while Juliet took out her jacket and beat out the fire. When Andy turned over the body she saw that it was a mannequin.

"What the hell."

Then she heard shots being fired. She barely registered that it was a gunshot when Juliet pulled her behind a car. Juliet looked at her.

"Are you hit?"

Andy looked and shook her head. "No you?"

"No."

Andy grabbed her radio. "Dispatch this is 1504 we have shots fired at police. Send back-up immediately."

She heard people beginning to respond but Andy had just realized that they were pinned. More shots rang out and were hitting the car they were standing behind. They took cover but they then heard a kid yelling.

"Help! Someone please help me!"

Juliet glanced at Andy. "If we move fast we can get behind the divider and have a better look."

Andy nodded. "Go."

They moved together and more shots came. One hit Juliet. She huddled behind the divider an checked before grabbing her radio.

"1504 I've taken a bullet to the vest. Units be advised there is a child on the premises."

Andy heard radio chatter but she was busy trying to locate the child. Then the panicked voice came again.

"Help me!"

Andy thought for a minute. She could hear sirens close by. She looked again and saw a minivan parked close by with those tacky family stickers on it indicating 2 children. She made her decision and ran out from cover to the minivan. She placed her hand on the door.

"Police!"

She opened the door and found the vehicle to be empty. She shut the door and a shot was fired. She turned and saw that Juliet was down. Another shot rang out and Andy felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She let herself fall to the ground but fought to keep conscious. She reached for her radio.

"This is McNally. Ward and I are down."

She heard Nick's voice come over the radio. "Andy Diaz and I are here. Where are you?"

"Second floor."

It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. When she saw Chris and Nick round the corner she let her eyes close.


	3. Chapter 3

When Andy came to she was on a very lumpy bed that was moving. She could hear unfamiliar voices close to her head. The bed turned slightly and she suddenly caught voices that she recognized. The voice that spoke was Oliver.

"Excuse me I'm Staff Sergeant Oliver Shaw. Can you tell me what's going on?"

A female voice spoke harshly. "Officer we need to take this woman in for an MRI so I can check for internal bleeding."

Andy tried to open her eyes and when it didn't work she turned her attention to the annoying tube taped under her nose. She reached her hand up and ripped it out. She focused and opened her eyes. She saw Oliver standing in a small doorway. She tried to sit up but a very cross looking doctor shoved her back down.

"Officer McNally you need to stay still."

Andy spoke in a hoarse voice. "Oliver, where's Sam?"

Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's in the waiting room. I just checked on Juliet and she's going into surgery."

"I was an idiot. It was a trap. We should've been more careful."

"Andy this isn't your fault."

She remembered something even more important then herself. "The baby."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. Sam and I have our first sonogram today."

Oliver glanced at the doctor. "Is the baby ok?"

"If we had known we would have checked. Now if you would allow me to do my job I will check."

The bed started to move again but Andy grabbed Oliver's hand.

"I need to see Sam."

The doctor looked frustrated. Andy glanced at her.

"Please can he stay with me?"

Her face softened a little and she looked at Oliver. "Go get the husband."

Oliver went through a set of doors behind him and returned a few seconds later with Sam behind him. Sam looked slightly relieved.

"McNally."

Andy grabbed his hand tight as the doctor moved her into a room. Sam glanced up at her.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She took the bullets in the vest. We recovered 3 slugs. The third almost ripped through the vest and i'm concerned about internal bleeding. I want to start with an ultrasound to check on the baby and then i'll take her in for an MRI."

He nodded and stroked Andy's hair. When the doctor began the ultrasound Andy felt extremely nervous. She held her breath until a weird sound filled the room.

"Ok the babies have good strong heartbeats."

Sam smiled. "Hear that the heartbeats are strong." His eyes widened and he looked back up at the doctor. "Heartbeats?"

The doctor nodded and pointed to two little flickers on the screen. "You're having twins."

Andy and Sam looked at each other shocked. The doctor turned off the machine and started making notes in Andy's chart.

"It's a miracle that they both are still alive. With a trauma like this it's normal to miscarry."

Andy squeezed Sam's hand and glanced at the doctor. "They're both ok?"

"As far as I can tell. Now we'll focus on you."

After a few hours it was found that Andy had a couple broken ribs and a bruise on her spleen. She would have to stay on bed rest for a couple weeks and then she would be on desk duty until her due date.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was on her second week of bed rest as she was going crazy. She needed to be doing something. Add to the fact Sam wouldn't let her do anything she was really getting frustrated. He went as far as having her dad stay with her during the day. Andy turned off the TV and snuck downstairs only to get caught halfway down the staircase.

"Andrea Grace! Get back in bed!"

Andy sighed and sat down on the couch. "Dad I need to move occasionally."

She grabbed her phone off the coffee and dialed Traci's number.

"Hey Andy."

Andy whined. "Trace if you love me at all you will give me a case. Any case."

"Oh come on. You get to stay in bed all day and be waited on hand and foot."

"Yeah which also involves my dad cutting my food up into tiny pieces and listening to his old Elvis records over and over again. I need a job."

She laughed. "Ok. I need to come up with something cool for Leo to do for a science project that doesn't involve UFOs so could you do some searching for me?"

Andy sighed. "It's better then nothing."

"That's the spirit."

Andy hung up and started looking up some experiments. After a couple hours she called Traci back.

"Wow you came up with an experiment that fast?"

Andy smiled. "Balloon speakers. I just e-mailed you the link."

"Ok thanks so much."

"No problem."

She hung up and her dad turned the music up. Andy groaned and sunk back into the couch."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"McNally can you file these reports for me?"

Chloe handed her a stack of files and Andy nodded. "Sure since it is all I can do now."

She laughed. "I'm sorry. But you'll have an incredible reward."

Andy smiled. "Yeah."

While everyone was in parade Andy had walked into Oliver's office to set something on his desk when she caught a whiff of rotting food that made her gag. She started going through his stuff and organizing it. Oliver came upstairs and paused by the door.

"McNally what are you doing?"

Andy looked in an old Chinese take out container. "What is this? Month old kung pow chicken? That is disgusting."

"Ok. If you want to organize my office, that's fine. Just check with me before you throw any papers away."

She nodded and went through his whole office in a few hours. When he walked back in he looked shocked. He had vertical files on his wall that were color coded, colored binders lined up on his desk, pictures of his girls cleaned and in sight, a whiteboard covered in post its in colored rows, and it smelled of lavender. He looked at Andy shocked.

"This is nice."

She looked around unsure. "You mean it? You don't think it's too much?"

He opened a few drawers and smiled. "I think this is good. You know a place for everything, easy to find things and my private snack drawer re-stocked is perfect."

She smiled and hugged him. "No offence but I feel more useful doing stuff like this then being stuck at a desk filing paperwork. At least this way I get to move a little."

"Ok. I'll make you a deal. You reorganize the D's squad room and the parade room and I will keep you off desk duty. You can also help me during parade."

"Deal."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was happy to clean the D's room. Especially when it involved her favorite thing, lists. But the D's were less then enthused. Sam put on a happy face for Andy's benefit but he hated people touching his files. When they walked in a week after she had started they were all taken aback. Oliver stood in the room smiling.

"Isn't this nice?"

Traci walked over to her desk that was completely color coded and organized. "Sure, but what's that smell?"

"Oh Celery gave McNally some incents to burn that help brain activity and creative thinking."

Sam made a face at all of the sticky notes on his board. Andy walked in and smiled.

"So what do you guys think?"

Marlo looked at her stuff and forced a smile. "Well it's certainly organized."

Sam faked a smiled and motioned to his board. "Umm what's with all the sticky notes?"

"I color coded your notes so instead of having everything jumbled together on the board you have everything organized which will make things easier to see."

"But what do the different colors mean?"

"Blue are times and dates, orange are suspects, yellow are victim names and information, pink are crime scene notes, and green are lab notes. I also have a few packs of purple for theories."

He nodded and her smile dropped.

"You hate it."

He quickly pulled a fake smile. "No are you kidding I love it! We...we needed a little more organization around here."

She smiled and Oliver nodded. "I love this. Look at us getting more organized. I really think we can boost the numbers this way. More organization means less time running around trying to find things and more time solving cases."

As they walked away Andy realized that she had forgotten her phone in the room. She paused when she heard them talking about her. Marlo had been taking down her sticky notes.

"Seriously Sam she has officially gone too far. We solve plenty of cases our way."

Sam sighed. "I agree but the doctor's say we need to keep Andy as calm as possible. If her blood pressure goes up it can cause all kinds of problems."

Traci chimed in. "Plus she's been really hormonal lately. This makes her feel like she's still part of the division."

Andy couldn't hear anymore she ran downstairs and went into the locker room. She started pulling things out of her locker when Gail walked in. She had paused when she saw her friend crying.

"McNally?"

Andy shoved things into her bag. "What! Just because i'm pregnant everyone treats me like i'm made of glass. Then the one thing that I can actually do no one wants! And no one tells me the truth anymore because they're all afraid that I will snap!"

She threw the bag on the ground and sighed.

"Plus my uniform doesn't fit."

Gail tried hard not to laugh. "Hey, I always tell you how I really feel."

Andy wiped her face. "I just never expected Sam to lie to me."

Gail sat down next to her on the bench. "Do you want people to stop treating you weird?"

She nodded and Gail smiled.

"Well act like the old Andy. Tell them what you want from them just like you just told me."

She smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Gail."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Andy saw that they were doing surveillance. She waked over to Oliver determined.

"Oliver I want to run the surveillance team."

He laughed. "Yeah no."

She slapped her hand down on his desk. "Shaw I want this."

"Andy you're pregnant."

"So? We'll be in a motel room the whole time trying to catch a low level drug dealer. Plus I will take a good team with me."

He sighed. "If you can find a detective to back you up in 10 minutes, fine."

She smiled and called someone while she made her way into the lounge.

"Hey Luke it's McNally. Are you interested in running a drug bust with me?"

A few minutes later she went back into Oliver's office and smiled.

"Detective Callahan will back me up."

Oliver reluctantly handed her the file. "If Sam asks this was not my idea."

She nodded. Luke met up with her before parade to get caught up on the details. They built there team and walked into parade. Oliver walked to the front.

"Ok so first things first I would like to welcome back Officer Ward from medical leave, you were greatly missed. Also congratulations to Ward and Collins on their engagement. Drinks at the penny tonight to celebrate. Now Detective Callahan will be joining us for the next few days, so lets make him feel welcomed. McNally you have the floor."

Andy walked up front and started passing out pictures. "This is Cooper Brennen. Small time drug dealer that has been linked to some B&Es and two homicides. Last night this photo was taken of him at a gas station. We have positively id the girl in the photo as Amanda Owens."

The room became next to silent.

"As many of you know Amanda Owens has been missing for 3 years after she was taken on her way home from school. Officer Epstein and I spotted her a few months back but after a couple weeks we lost her again. Now we have tracked Brennen to a motel near Canal Street. Detective Callahan and I will be taking the lead on this case. We are putting together a surveillance team. We also need someone undercover on Brennen. Since he is a low level dealer we believe we can take him down without a huge fight."

Callahan nodded. "The main goal is to get Amanda Owens out of there before Brennen know what hit him."

Andy nodded and looked at her notes. "Peck, Epstein and Diaz will be on the surveillance team. Price will be our UC."

Chloe looked shocked. "Me?"

Luke walked to the front. "You look non-threatening but you can kick Brennen's ass if we need you to. You're also trust worthy."

She nodded and Oliver walked back to the front.

"Ok so everyone else assignments are on the board. Let's get out there."

Andy went into the lounge and Sam walked up to her as she poured herself coffee.

"Andy what are you doing?"

"This is called coffee and last time I checked the doctor said I could still have decaf."

"Not the coffee. What are you doing with Callahan? You're suppose to be taking it easy and he has pulled you into a high stress case."

She threw away her stirrer and spoke. "It was actually my idea to call Luke in."

"What?"

"Oliver said I could only run this if I had a Detective to back me up. I knew you and Traci wouldn't so I called Luke."

Sam looked upset. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because I already knew that you would take me off the case. Face it you have been treating me different since the shooting."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Andy when I heard that call, I thought I was going to loose you. I never want to feel like that again."

She kissed his cheek and he relaxed slightly. "Sam we talked about this before we got married. We could loose each other any day. We agreed that if we ever had a baby that we wouldn't change what we do. We've proven it with Seeley that we can do both. I promise that I will not go into the direct field and the first sign of trouble I will get out."

He kissed her then nodded. "Just be careful."

"Always."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After placing Dov and Gail at their stations, Andy and Luke started setting up command post. They didn't have a warrant for a camera but they had one for audio. They placed a mic in a ceiling light in Brennen's room and Chloe would have a wire. Chris came in with some snacks while Chloe got dressed in some University sweats. Andy helped her hide the mic and Luke talked her through.

"Price, you're a college athlete who needs enough speed to get through finals. If he can hook you up with that ask for something to improve your game. That hard of stuff should take him a couple days to get. Now Brennen will most likely have one guy on the door and one guy in the room with him." He handed her a cell phone. "This has only my number on it. Something goes wrong text me x and we'll move in."

Chloe took the phone. "Got it."

Andy sat down next to Luke. "Brennen's code work is vip pass. If you see any sign of Amanda try and get a closer look."

Chloe nodded and took the buy money from Chris. Luke gave her a once over.

"Are you good?"

Chloe nodded. "I'll be fine."

Chris handed her a set of keys. "Drive the car around to the back alley and wait until we tell you Brennen's in the room."

Andy glanced at her. "Chloe, be careful."

"I will."

Once Chloe left they finished setting up the equipment. As they waited Andy flipped through Brennen's file.

"Something is off about this guy."

Luke adjusted something. "He's a drug dealer Andy. They aren't usually upstanding citizens."

"But Brennen lived in Montreal up until a year ago. He had no money, no job and a petty record. Then within a month he has a pent house apartment, nice car, and is a small time drug dealer? It makes no sense. There is no indication that he and Amanda ever came within 100 miles of each other. There isn't even any knowledge of them meeting up online."

Chris looked at another file. "Hey the homicide liked to Brennen, it was a girl around Amanda's age. She went missing out of Vancouver."

Luke tapped his fingers on the table for a minute then grabbed a dry erase marker and started to draw it out.

"Ok so we have 2 teenage girls, both from good families, both independent, both pretty, both taken while doing something in their schedule."

Chris nodded. "Someone had to stalk these girls."

Andy started thinking then it hit her. "Human trafficking ring."

They both looked at her and she continued.

"Remember we got that notice from Banff last year about the string of teenagers that went missing? Well they never caught that group. What if they moved here and started up again?"

Luke circled Brennen's picture. "Brennen is probably the supplier. Rings often involve sedatives to keep the victims weak."

Chris nodded. "If this is right, we might be able to bust this thing wide open."

Luke sat down. "We need to get more info. Brennen might just give us enough if Price can keep him talking. In the mean time McNally, see if any more teens have gone missing in Toronto in the past 3 years that fit the criteria."

Andy walked over to the bed and called Traci.

"Hey Andy. How's the surveillance going?"

"We haven't started yet. Can you look something up for me?"

"Sure."

"Can you see if any teens have gone missing within the past 3 years. They would have come from good homes, no records, good looking, and would have gone missing while doing something part of their daily routine."

"I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks."

Andy hung up and sat back down. They waited another 15 minutes before the car showed up. Dov came over the radio.

"I've got eyes on Brennen he is pulling something out of the trunk. He has a man and a woman with him."

Luke grabbed the radio. "Is it Amanda?"

"No it's an unknown Caucasian female in her early 20's. She appears to be carrying a laptop."

"Alright stay in position. Peck? All clear?"

"All clear. No one is in the back."

"Ok. Price? You're up."

After a few minutes they saw Chloe pull up. She parked and made her way to the door. Andy turned up the mic and they all stayed quiet. They heard her knock and then someone opened the door. A man's deep voice came.

"What?"

"I heard this is where I can get something extra."

"What are you looking for?"

"A VIP pass."

There was a pause. "Come in."

A new male voice came. Andy knew it was Brennen.

"What's your name princess?"

"Juliet."

"Well Juliet what do you need?"

"Something to get me through finals. I don't pass I don't play."

"I got it."

They heard a door open an close.

"This will get you through about a week. You need more you know where to find me."

"How about something to improve my game?"

"I don't normally do special orders but for someone as pretty as you, i'll make an exception."

"I need it by Friday."

"Leave you number with Monique. I'll shoot you a text on a time."

"Deal."

They heard footsteps and then Chloe gave a woman her number. Just that quick she was out of there. Luke smiled.

"We got enough for a warrant."

When they arrived back at the station they all met in the parade room. Chloe handed over the drugs as well as a piece of paper.

"This was on the desk Monique was working at. It's a list of orders. But instead of weight the products have names. There is also a website and password."

Luke took the paper and typed in the web address and password. The screen filled with a few dozen images of teenagers both male and female. Andy pointed to the top of the screen.

"That is an auction clock counting down."

Luke looked sick. "They're going sell all of these kids to the highest bidders on Saturday night."

Dov spoke up. "What if we get Brennen on Friday and flip him? Lock up his crew and send a couple UCs in with him."

Andy nodded. "That just might work. We can set swat up outside and take down everyone all at once."

Luke stood. "We need to contain this. I know an ad and judge that can keep quiet. Who can we trust to go undercover?"

Chris walked over. "How about Swarek and Collins? They got the tough guy act down cold."

Luke nodded. "What about Monique?"

Gail stepped forward. "One nice wig and I can pull anything off."

"Alright then."

They called Sam, Frankie, Marlo, Traci, Nick, Juliet, and Oliver into the room. Oliver clapped his hands together.

"Ok what do we got?"

Andy stepped forward. "So Brennen is bigger then we thought. He is a dealer to a human smuggling ring. That is how we connected him to Amanda. While Price was making the buy she got ahold of a website and passcode that turned out to be a page auctioning off kidnapped teenagers. Some of which were on Traci's list."

Marlo spoke up. "Ok so what is the plan?"

Luke stood up from his seat. "We do a quiet bust on Brennen Friday. We hold his crew until Sunday. Now we threaten to charge Brennen with all the kidnapping charges. He's never done hard time especially for messing with kids, so he should be easy to flip. We send 3 people undercover and convince Brennen to go to the auction house. We can get the layout from him and have swat outside ready to make a silent entry. Bing Bang Boom. We'll land the largest bust 15 has ever seen."

Oliver thought for a second. "I like it. But whose going undercover?"

Luke smiled. "I was thinking Sammy, Collins, and Peck. Intimidation factor."

Oliver looked at Sam. "Sammy you up for it?"

"I guess. Collins you in?"

"Absolutely."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoa."

"I know."

Sam and Andy were in bed and trying to make the most of their time together before work. Andy flipped onto her side and kissed him softly.

"So are you sure you'll be ok undercover?"

"I've been undercover before."

"Oh you mean when you were tackled by a girl or when you got in trouble for hooking up with Candice on the DL?"

He smiled. "Well this time you will be too busy to distract me."

"I just hope we can pull this off."

"Yeah it might be the last bit of action you'll get to see before maternity leave."

She pulled a face and he laughed.

"McNally it won't be that bad."

She looked down at her bump and sighed. "I know."

They reluctantly got out of bed and dressed. When Andy started making breakfast Sam made a face.

"Oatmeal with peanut butter and pickles?"

She shrugged. "I'm craving salty food."

When they sat down Sam smiled. "My Grandmother would tell you that craving salty food means were having boys."

"What does salty food have to do with having boys?"

"She always use to say that craving salty food meant you were having a boy and craving dairy meant you were gonna have a girl."

She rolled her eyes. "We agreed that we didn't want to know the genders."

"And we don't."

She kissed his cheek as she went to place her bowl in the sink. "Good because you know how I am when I don't get my way."

He chuckled and finished his breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy and Sam made their way to the station. When they walked in they immediately went into the parade room to find out the next step. Callahan was already there with Oliver and Chris. They all sat down and chatted until the whole team was there. Luke stood up and addressed the room.

"Ok so Chloe got a text from Brennen this morning to meet him at the motel at 1pm. Now once Price is in the room and has the drugs in hand she is going to call me. That is our signal to move in. I want Peck, Nash, and Collins out back. Then I will move in with Diaz, Epstein, and Swarek. McNally, Cruz and Ward are going to stay in our motel room and make sure that all cell-phones are taken and they will go through them. Now any question?"

When no one said anything Oliver clapped his hands.

"Ok guys let's make this fast and quiet."

They all headed out. Luke stationed Nick, Traci and Gail around back hidden. Dov was stationed out front and Chloe was wired and in position. Luke and Marlo fiddled with the equipment. Andy sat with Sam,, Juliet and Chris on the beds. Andy began to look into the second homicide that Brennen was also linked to. The woman was a retired nurse for the army. Andy began to wonder and she grabbed her radio.

"Collins?"

"McNally?"

"Say I was in the army and I wanted to kidnap someone. Who would I go too?"

Chris snickered. "Planning on kidnapping someone?"

Nick responded quickly. "Well whenever we had to hold someone the nurses were always called because they can quickly stabilize someone enough to move them. Plus they had access to drugs. Why?"

Andy read through the list of what was in the dead girls system and one caught her eye. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a prescription bottle and stared at it for a minute. Juliet looked closer.

"You think they killed the nurse for prescription drugs?"

"No. The drugs that were found in the dead girl's system are all prenatal drugs."

Luke turned. "You're sure?"

"Progesterone helps carry a baby to term, folic acid helps with development, Domperidone increases milk production and Zofran is for anti-nausea. The only one that I don't know is Dinoprostone."

Chris pulled out his phone and googled it. "It is used to induce labor."

Juliet looked sick. "So this girl got pregnant and they made her carry a baby to term and then induced her when they probably had a customer lined up."

Luke nodded. "It's probably part of the service. If a customer accidently gets a girl pregnant they can sell the baby on the black market. I was part of infiltrating and adoption scandal a few years back. Blonde haired blue eyed baby boys fetch anywhere from 40-60,000.00 to the right buyer. If you can prove good genes they get even more."

Marlo looked at him. "What kind of sick prick sells a kid?"

They all heard a car and Luke turned back to the machines. "We'll find out soon enough." He grabbed his radio. "Collins are you all in position?"

"All clear back here."

"Dov?"

"The car just pulled in same three."

"Alright Chloe, you're up."

They all sat quietly as they waited for Chloe. When they heard the knock Luke, Sam and Chris walked over and stood close to the door with guns drawn. The door opened and the same guy as before answered.

"Hey there Juliet. Boss has been expecting you."

"Do you have it?"

Brennen answered cocky. "When I promise something, I deliver."

They heard the door open and shut. Then Luke's phone vibrated. He grabbed his radio and spoke quietly.

"Go in now!"

There was a lot of yelling and within a few minutes Chloe came into their room followed by Sam, Nick, Luke, and a very surprised Brennen.

"Yo I didn't do nothing."

Sam took the baggie from Chloe and held it up to Brennen's face. "Well we have you on at least 3 counts of possession, 2 kidnappings and 2 murders. That's a good 15-20 years and if you rapped that girl we can tack on another 10 or they might just give you the needle.

"Whoa I didn't rape nobody!"

Luke sat him down in a chair and stood in front of him. "Look Brennen, we have you. Now if you were to help us with a little something we might just be persuaded to put you into protective detail if I like what you have."

"Well what do you want to know?"

Luke motioned to Andy. She stood up and walked over to Brennen. She showed him both Amanda and the 2 murder victims pictures.

"Do you know these women?"

He sighed. "Yeah. But I didn't kill them." He pointed to the other girl. "Her names was Dana I think. Damo had a few guys off her after she had the baby. I just delivered the kid with Damo."

Sam stepped forward. "Is Damo your boss?"

"Yeah. He use to be a big time drug dealer and pimp. Then he heard how much money he could make doing the underground sex shit. He has a few guys working for him. They pick up teens and let the clients do anything they want to with them for 20 grand a pop. Then every few months he sells off the old merchandise and gets new."

Andy shoved Amanda's picture in his face. "What about her?"

"She one of Damo's top girls. He had her and a few others at this private party a few months ago. The client roughed them up pretty good. That's when he started bringing in a couple nurses to take care of them." He pointed to the other picture. "That nurse got upset when one of the babies died. She threaten to go to the cops so Damo bashed her over the head with a lamp."

Marlo spoke from her chair. "What happens to the babies?"

"Damo found out he could sell them for 50 grand so he always has like 5 pregnant chicks a year. If a client didn't get them knocked up, Damo did it himself."

Luke looked sick. He sat down across from Brennen and spoke harshly. "Here's the deal. You take 3 of my guys to wherever Damo is keeping the kids. You get us in and tell us the layout. In return, we'll get you out of there and into protective custody before Damo knows what hit him. Deal?"

Brennen was quiet for a few seconds and then nodded. "Deal."

"Now if you tip Damo or any of his guys off in anyway I will make sure the next time you see daylight you'll be in a diaper."

Brennen nodded. Just that quick they were in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy had to wait in the station during the bust. Sam pointed out that they didn't know if it would get out of hand and he didn't want her caught in the crossfire if it did. So she waited with Oliver. When he had finished his last file at 8 o'clock he glanced at her.

"I vote we order dinner."

She smiled. "It's rare I say no to food these days."

He grabbed a menu and called the dinner down the street. "Hi I would like to order 2 cheeseburgers, 4 orders of fries, 2 grilled cheese sandwiches, 2 orders of onion rings, a vanilla shake, an Irish float and 2 bottles of water...Yes that will be all...Thank you."

"What's with all the food?"

"Well I eat when i'm nervous and you're eating for 3."

She rolled her eyes. When their food came they ate in almost silence until Oliver glanced at her.

"So Sammy hasn't mentioned, Boys or girls or both?"

Andy took a sip of her shake and then answered. "We want to be surprised."

"Zoey and I knew for Izzie and Maddie but Christie was a surprise. I hated it because I got my hopes up for a boy. I mean I bought a little football and these total rocker outfits and then we had Christie."

She smiled. "It's not to late. You and Celery could have a baby."

He barked out a laugh. "Yeah that chapter is closed. I like having my me time. The only thing I miss about having a baby around is how they look at you. They think you're magic and that you have all the answers in the world. There is nothing like it."

She was about to say something when Traci knocked on the door. "Hey we just got in." She looked around at all the food. "Let me guess you let Oliver order?"

"Yup."

"Well come downstairs. Someone wants to meet you."

Andy walked down with Oliver and smiled when she saw Amanda sitting with Chris and Sam. Chris smiled at her.

"Amanda this is Officer McNally. She has been looking for you for a long time."

Amanda stood up and hugged Andy. "Thank you."

"I'm just glad that we get to take you home."

Sam stood and pointed to Chloe and Nick. "Amanda Officers Collins and Price are going to take you to the hospital to meet your dad."

She nodded and hugged him before leaving. Andy turned and saw Oliver sipping his Irish float smiling like a little kid.

"I love happy endings. By the way McNally no pressure but Oliver is a great baby name."

Andy laughed. "We'll keep it in mind."

Traci nudged her. "Just don't let Swarek name the kid Ninja."

They all laughed together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dakota?"

"Dakota Swarek? No."

Andy was flipping through a baby names book. She was officially 20 weeks.

"How about Emma?"

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his shoes. "How about Sebastian?"

Andy wrinkled her nose. "Maybe Asher?"

"Silas."

"Genevieve."

"Everett."

"Ezra."

"Elsa."

Andy set the book down. "We're doomed."

"Well how did you get your name?"

"My mom named me after her best friend Andrea and Grace was my grandmother's name. You?"

He shrugged. "No idea where Samuel came from then Jay obviously for my dad. I think we can take one name off the list."

She sat up slowly. "How did we all agree on Seeley?"

"I think it was the first name we found online. Then Grace was for you."

"Thank God we still have plenty of time."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok Seeley. Walk to me."

Andy was sitting on the living room floor while Seeley pulled herself up using the coffee table to support herself. At 10 months old she was almost ready to take her first steps. Andy grabbed the baby's favorite bear off the couch and held it out.

"Come on Seeley. Come get Mr. Bear."

Seeley giggled and slapped her hands on the coffee table. She started to walk sideways still holding onto the table. When she was about a foot away Andy angled herself to where Seeley would have to let go of the table in order to get the bear. She took a step and then fell onto her butt. Andy picked her up and settled her in her lap.

"Well good enough for today." She handed the bear over and Seeley stuck it's arm into her mouth. "That is going to be one wet bear."

Sam walked in and smiled. "Hi girls."

Seeley set the bear down and crawled over to him. He grabbed her and kissed her cheek.

"What are you up to?"

Andy smiled. "She tried to walk but fell. Maybe tomorrow."

He helped her off the floor and set Seeley down by her toys. He then walked over to the back door and let Boo in. The puppy started jumping around making Seeley laugh. Sam sat down next to Andy on the couch.

"So Marlo wants us to just do one big party for Seeley."

Andy nodded. "Fine with me."

"She wants to do a ladybug theme since it's apparently different."

"Ok. Where does she want to have it?"

"Well I suggested our new house."

They just had their offer accepted on a gorgeous house. They were going to move in next week.

"That will be fun. We could fit a bounce house in the backyard for the little monkey."

She picked Seeley up and tickled her making the baby giggle with delight. Sam smiled and kissed both of their cheeks.

"How about Marlo does the decorations and we do the food and set up?"

"Works for me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy poured herself coffee in the lounge and almost missed the cup. Chris came up next to her and laughed.

"Whoa you look like a zombie."

She yawned. "You would too if you were carrying two little night owls. They kept me up all night kicking."

"You could try putting them in time out but I think they are a little young for that."

"Very funny. Thank God i'm on the front desk and not booking. I can at least sit all day and still do something useful."

"If I were you I would milk the pregnancy thing and go home early."

"Yeah but I hate daytime TV."

Andy went and sat at the front desk. She had just sat down when a man walked in.

"Hello. Can I speak to an Officer?"

"My name is Officer McNally. How can I help you?"

He looked a little nervous. "Umm I need to file a complaint against my neighbor."

"What did they do?"

"He threatened to shoot Holly."

"Whose Holly? Your wife?"

"No my Doberman."

Andy looked up. "Are you sure he meant the threat?"

"Holly likes to dig in the backyard and she started digging near the fence. He said if he ever catches her in his yard he will shoot her and leave her on my front porch."

"Ok. You can send an official warning that if he threatens you again he will be arrested."

"Let's do that. The dude is crazy."

"We can't actually use the word crazy although I don't really know why it pretty much sums it up."

Andy filled out the paperwork and sent the man on his way. For the rest of the day she handles people. When an older man walked in she was so tired the desk was looking appealing.

"How can I help you?"

The man set a box on the desk. "I found this in one of my rentals."

"Ok."

"I believe it has human organs in it."

Andy raised her eyebrows and opened the box. Inside there were 3 tuber ware containing a human stomach, heart, and eyeballs. Andy quickly shut the box and looked at the man.

"Sir I need you to come with me."

She led him over to a desk and left him with another officer while she walked upstairs and found Oliver talking with Sam, Frankie and Traci.

"Ok who wants the guy who walked in with a box of organs?"

They all looked up and Oliver spoke.

"Did you say organs?"

"A human stomach, heart and eyes to be exact."

Sam and Traci held up their hands and Frankie sighed.

"I guess I got the looney tune."

She took the box from Andy and went downstairs. Traci smiled at her as she headed back downstairs.

"Miss working the streets yet?"

"Oh yeah!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Andy stood in the nursery staring at the paint that Andy swatched on the walls.

"So what one do you think?"

Sam stared for a minute. "They're all yellow."

"No there's cheesecake, custard, and lemon."

"Why yellow?"

"It's gender neutral."

"I do not know any guy with yellow walls."

She rolled her eyes. "I was thinking custard just with this lighting."

"I still don't know what's wrong with white. That's gender neutral."

"If you don't want them yellow we could always do green."

"How about brown?"

"Well we don't want them to feel like they're in a cave."

He picked up the paint cards and showed her one. "Here how about light grey. That's not to dark and it's gender neutral."

She nodded. "It matches the bedding I like."

She grabbed the magazine off the step ladder and showed him the picture of the grey chevron bedding with yellow accents.

"I like it."

"Seeley did too."

"She's 11 months old. She had no idea what she was agreeing to."

She kissed him and smiled. "But she still agreed with me."

"And you just love to get your way don't you?"

"Always have."

They had been decorating their new house for the past few days. Andy was so excited to finally start decorating a nursery. She had so many ideas and couldn't wait to try them. Traci was planning her a baby shower and her mom was coming in for it as well as Sarah, Sam's sister. Plus Seeley's party was in a week. Marlo had decided to let Andy make Seeley a cute little tutu to wear as well as a special party hat. Andy loved being busy and feeling needed. Now that she couldn't do much at work she was bored. She had was sitting at the table one night making tulle pompoms to decorate Seeley's new room when Sam sat down and smiled.

"How many list do you have now?"

She smiled. "Well as soon as I am done this I will have finished one so that leaves 5."

He shook his head. "Most pregnant women sleep a lot."

"It's hard to sleep when your kids think that my stomach is a soccer ball."

Boo came over and rested his head on her lap. She smiled and ran her fingers through his soft fur.

"I think someone is going to be very jealous when the babies come."

"Well if he is it is because you spoil him."

"I do not."

"Oh then how come he always ends up in bed with us?"

She smiled. "I can't help it he's just so darn cute. Did you order the cake?"

"Yes I did as well as the bounce house, tables and chairs. I still don't know why you and Marlo are making such a big deal out of this. She's not even going to remember it."

"I am because I want her to have as much fun as possible before the babies come. I have no idea why Marlo is."

"Seeley is going to be a great big sister."

"I know but I don't want her to feel left out."

He grabbed her hand and smiled. "She won't."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was putting the finishing touches on Seeley's smash cake when Traci walked in.

"Hey. I brought the punch."

"Oh great just set it on the table."

"Where's the birthday girl?"

Andy put the leftover icing in the fridge. "Upstairs napping. We want her in a good mood. Where is Leo?"

"He's outside with Dov and Chris."

Andy saw Seeley stirring on the monitor and looked outside. Marlo was talking with her sister so Andy looked at Traci.

"Can you help get her dressed?"

"Sure."

They walked upstairs and found Seeley standing in her crib. When she saw them se giggled and slapped the rail. Andy smiled widely at her.

"Hi Birthday Girl. Did you have a good nap?"

Seeley smiled. "Mommy."

Traci looked shocked. "She calls you Mommy?"

Andy picked Seeley up and changed her diaper. "Yup. I'm Mommy and Marlo is Mama."

Traci held Seeley while Andy slide her 1st Birthday onesie and tutu on and then her ladybug wings and headband.

"Aww Seeley you look so cute."

The baby smiled and started walking to her toybox. Traci grabbed her and pointed out the window.

"Seeley you want to go jump?"

The baby clapped her hands and they took her downstairs. Marlo was in the kitchen and smiled. Traci handed her to her.

"Aww who is the cutest baby?" She looked at her outfit. "Andy her outfit is perfect."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

They went into the yard and everyone smiled at Seeley. As soon as she saw the bounce house the little girl wanted to play. Leo walked over smiling.

"I can take her in."

Marlo handed Seeley over and Leo took her inside and started lightly jumping with her making her laugh. The day was spent with all of their close friends. When it came time for the cake Andy stood back and let Marlo and Sam stand next to Seeley. Sam saw her and grabbed her hand pulling her next to him. Seeley was soon covered in cake and grinning from ear to ear. The day was even more perfect then Andy could have ever imagined. As she looked around the table Andy realized Chris was right, Seeley had 3 amazing parents and a whole army of people that loved and supported her.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy was filing some reports when Dov sat down on her desk.

"Andy. Just the person I was looking for."

She smiled. "What files do you need?"

"Nothing like that. I need your advice."

"On?"

"Chris needs a new girlfriend. Like bad."

Andy sighed. Chris was still dating Jarvis's wife. They had all tried to talk him into breaking up with her but so far nothing. Dov glanced at her.

"Hey how about we hook him up with Sam's sister?"

She giggled. "Over Sam's dead body."

She stood up and started walking upstairs with Dov behind her.

"I don't think Sam would mind."

"You've met him right? In what world would Sam go for that?"

"What about me?"

Sam was sitting with Marlo and Frankie looking over a case. Andy handed Frankie the file and motioned to Dov who had no problem talking.

"I think we should hook Chris up with your sister. He likes older women."

Sam's smile hardened. "You are not fixing my sister up with anyone Epstein. I'm sure Diaz can find his own date."

Dov ignored him and looked at Marlo. "Detective Cruz you're single and Chris is a good looking guy."

Before Marlo could answer Frankie chimed in.

"Why don't you take him speed dating? That way he can pick someone he likes."

Dov looked at Andy. "I think we should."

Andy held up her hands. "If Chris asks I had nothing to do with this."

"Come on. What is the worst thing that could happen?"

She raised her eyebrows. "He is currently dating an addict that he met at AA."

"Good point."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Andy, Traci, Gail, Dov, Chris, and Chloe were all at a bar for a speed dating event. Chris just thought they were trying something new. He looked at Andy as they walked in.

"What's wrong with the Penny?"

She shrugged. "Duncan said this place was cool."

He nodded and followed them in. She had to admit it was a neat bar. It was an ice bar called 10 Below. Everything looked as though it were made of ice. It reminded her of the bar in Vegas only this bar was warm. A girl came up to them with a clipboard.

"Are you all here for the event? If so I need names for your tags."

Chris looked confused but Chloe answered the girl.

"Chris Diaz and Traci Nash."

Chris had barely opened his mouth when Traci whipped around and glared at Dov.

"Hey now this was not part of the plan."

Dov shrugged. "I got a discount if I entered two people."

Chris spoke up. "What did you get a discount on?"

Dov slapped the name tag on his shirt. "Speed dating. Have fun and do be on your best behavior for all those pretty ladies."

Andy, Gail, Chloe and Dov sat down at the bar while Chris and Traci reluctantly went into the VIP room for the event. Andy sipped her soda and Chloe nudged her.

"Weird having a pregnant girl with me in a bar."

Andy smiled. "Well since I am 29 weeks. This is like my last night out for a while."

Gail shook her head. "Do you think we are throwing you a normal baby shower? We got to give you something to think back on so you don't kill those little angels."

She shook her head. After about an hour Traci and Chris came to the bar. Traci was grinning.

"Ok this was a good idea."

Andy glanced at all the numbers in her hand. "Ooh did we get some digits?"

She sat down and ordered a drink. "3 have some serious potential."

Dov looked at Chris who only had one number. "Don't tell me you struck out?"

Traci hiccupped. "Are you kidding? He had girls fighting to get to him!"

Chris smiled. "There was only one that I want to see again."

After a while Traci downed a few more drinks and Andy decided to drive her home. They were halfway to her apartment when Traci rolled down her window and flashed some boys driving past them. Andy pulled her back into the car and just drove to her house. When they parked Traci looked around.

"Aww we get to have a sleepover. We haven't had one in a while."

Andy smiled and shook her head. She led Traci inside and up to she and Sam's bedroom. Since he was working late she let Traci sleep on his side. When she woke up Boo was lying in between she and Traci. She tiptoed from the bed and found Sam making breakfast. Andy smiled at his unshaven face.

"You look like you worked all weekend."

He smiled. "Closed 3 cases. Then I came home to two women in my bed." He flashed his dimples. "Did you go kinky and not invite me?"

She laughed and fixed herself coffee. "Trace got hammered so I let her sleep it off. We took she and Chris seed dating."

He handed her a plate and sat down at the counter. "How'd Diaz do?"

"He's going on a second date so I guess mission accomplished."

They were almost done their breakfast when Traci walked downstairs running her hand through her hair grumbling. Andy smiled.

"Morning."

Traci looked at her. "How did I end up in your bed? Please tell me I did not throw myself at any of those guys last night."

"No but the college guys we past on the way home got to enjoy staring at your boobs."

She sat down next to her and groaned. "Remind me next time I need to calm my nerves to do some yoga."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It needs to go up a little higher."

"Gail it's fine."

Traci, Gail and Chloe were putting the finishing touches together for Andy's shower. They had everything set up in Traci's living room. Andy sat on the couch watching them.

"Trace this is amazing."

Traci smiled. "You don't think it's too much?"

Andy looked around at the monkey themed decorations and the table full of gifts.

"No it's perfect."

Gail plopped down next to her. "Hey now this is just the appetizer. The main course and dessert were all me."

Soon the room was filled with Andy's friends. She was glad that Traci had tracked down her old high school friends. With her job being so demanding she hadn't seen them in years. When the party died down they were left with Traci, Gail, Chloe, Juliet, Frankie, Sarah, Claire, Noelle, Celery, and Izzie. Gail stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Ok everyone. It is time for the best surprise of all."

She pulled out a couple blindfolds, some darts and a packet of papers before she hung up pictures of Sam, Oliver, Dov, Chris, Luke, Frank, Nick, and Jarvis.

"Alright everyone whoever can hit the most guys with the darts blindfolded not only gets a free spa day but also..."

She pulled out a giant box filled with sex toys.

"A supply of toys to keep even the dullest relationship."

Andy had to admit that it was pretty fun. After Noelle won they played have you ever which Andy made a mental note to never play again with her mom, sister in law and Izzie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm gonna getcha."

Seeley giggled with delight as Andy grabbed her feet as she swung. Andy had taken her to the park to get some exercise. She felt huge and the doctor didn't want her doing any vigorous exercises. She pushed Seeley on the swings and then helped her seesaw. By the time they made it to the slides Andy felt like she had ran a marathon. She watched Seeley walk up the stairs all by herself.

"Look at what a big girl you are."

Seeley smiled and sat down at the top of the smallest slide. When she slid down Andy smiled and tickled her. The little girl laughed. Andy then helped her climb to the big slide and caught her as she slid down.

"Wee! Is that fun?"

She nodded and pointed to Andy's belly. "I big sissy."

"Yes you are. Are you going to teach the babies how to slide?"

"Yeah!"

After another hour of playing Andy loaded her into the car and drove her to her dad's. Andy carried Seeley to the door and knocked. Her dad answered and smiled.

"Hey there Copper." He took Seeley from her. "Well hello Sweetie."

Andy smiled and followed him into the kitchen he let Seeley look in a pot on the stove.

"Grandpa is making his famous chili." He smiled at Andy. "Want some?"

"Sure."

After Seeley was settled in an old high chair with a sippy cup of water and a small bowl of chili Andy sat down with her dad and ate. He glanced at her.

"What have you two been up to?"

"I needed to move around so we went to the park."

"Nice day for it. It's gonna start getting cold here soon."

She nodded. "I might swing by the station and pick up some paperwork. I want to try and close some of my cases before I go on maternity leave."

"When do you start that?"

"When I hit 37 weeks. Then I will be off for 6 weeks."

He turned to Seeley. "Uh oh. You're going to have Mommy for 6 weeks?"

Seeley smiled and shoved a handful of chili into her mouth. As she helped her dad clear the table he looked at her.

"So do you think Sam's ready for two babies full time?"

She smiled. "Well we'll find out soon enough."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

When Andy walked into the station she found Juliet at the front desk.

"McNally. Isn't it your day off?"

"I wanted to grab some files. I don't want to leave you guys with a bunch of open cases when i'm on leave."

She nodded and took Seeley. "Hi there pretty girl." She ran her hand over Seeley's silky curls. "She is so cute."

Seeley flashed her a smile and they walked over to Andy's desk. Seeley looked around and squealed.

"Oli, Oli!"

Andy turned and saw Oliver and everyone else in the parade room. She looked at Juliet.

"Go on i'll be fine."

Juliet groaned. "I hate parade."

She set Seeley down and walked away. Andy grabbed her files and carried Seeley upstairs to print something out. She had just started when Seeley asked to be set down. She walked over to the railing and slapped her little fist against the glass.

"Dada!"

Andy started laughing and Seeley kept pounding excited.

"Mama, Mama! Oli!"

Soon Sam came up the stairs and scooped the little girl up in his arms.

"Can I help you?"

She kissed his cheek and then kissed Marlo and Oliver. Sam set her down and she ran to Andy. Traci followed them and sat down where Andy was.

"Do you ever take a day?"

She smiled. "I'm hoping to take a lot of days. The last thing I want while i'm on maternity leave is you all calling me to deal with my rookie or one of my cases. I'm just handing over some of the open ones."

Sam stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Seeley sat down on the floor and colored with some highlighters until Andy was done. She kissed Sam and looked at Seeley.

"Alright Seeley your turn to pick what we do next."

Seeley smiled. "Swings!"

Andy groaned. It was going to be a long few weeks.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was working in booking when Jarvis walked in.

"McNally."

Andy nodded. "Sir."

"I noticed that 15 has 6 open homicides today and 2 operations."

Andy nodded. "Yes Sir. Staff Sargent Shaw has me on desk duty."

"You are not scheduled for maternity leave for another 2 weeks."

"Sir?"

"I am reassigning you." He leaned his head out the door. "Diaz!"

When Chris walked in he looked nervous. "Sir."

"Diaz you and McNally are going out on patrol today. Almost everyone is working on the open homicides or the ops so I need some seasoned pros out on the streets."

Chris looked at Andy. "But Officer McNally is pregnant. I thought we can't have a pregnant officer in the field."

"Just don't let her run."

With that he left. Andy and Chris walked outside and Andy tossed him the keys.

"I can't fit behind the wheel."

They got into their squad and Chris shook his head.

"This is not right. What if you get hurt?"

"I agree but I don't want to know what would have happened if we refused."

He nodded. They had been driving around for an hour when a call came through.

" _1509 I have a report of a kidnapping in progress at 402 South Brookline."_

Andy pointed. "That's right over there."

Chris grabbed the radio. "This is 1509 we're on it."

Andy turned the lights on and Chris sped up. When they reached the address there was a group of people screaming and crying. Chris rolled down the window and a man shouted.

"You're letting him get away!"

Chris was about to ask questions when a blue truck almost ran them off the road. The man pointed to it and they sped after it. Andy grabbed the radio.

"This is 1509 we are in pursuit of a blue, four door pick up heading northbound on South Brookline. Request immediate backup."

Andy ran the plates while Chris struggled to keep the truck in sight. They were swerving and turning everywhere. Andy looked at Chris.

"Chris this truck matches a vehicle spotted near where a baby was taken 2 hours ago."

Chris sped up even more. Andy grabbed the radio again.

"1509 we are in pursuit of a vehicle wanted in connection to a kidnapping. Vehicle is a blue 4 door pick up plate number Alpha-Alpha-0-9-Yankee- 2- 5. Vehicle is headed east on Cannal."

Chris made a sharp turn and they saw something being tossed from the truck. Chris stopped and Andy ran over and looked. It was an empty carseat.

"Damn it!"

Soon back up arrived. Frankie, Marlo and Sam walked over. Marlo looked at Chris and Andy.

"Did either of you get a look at the driver?"

Chris shook his head. "Tinted windows." He looked at the carseat. "I seriously thought he had thrown that baby out."

Sam looked at him. "Well he didn't and we're probably looking at a team. No way someone drove and threw a carseat out from the backseat at the same time. By the way why are you two even out here?"

Andy sighed. "Jarvis told us too. He said I have 2 weeks until I go on maternity leave."

Frankie was examining the carseat.

"Jason threw up."

Chris walked over. "Is that the kid?"

She nodded. "4 month old Jason Porter. Taken from the mom's car while she was pumping gas."

Andy's eyes widened. Oliver walked over looking annoyed.

"Mcdiaz, you are to get back out on patrol. Jarvis's orders." He held his hand up as Sam opened his mouth to argue. "Sammy I already tried. He says if McNally is well enough to come into work then she can work the streets."

He then turned to Chris.

"Diaz keep an eye on her."

Andy waved her hand in front of his face. "Umm "her" is right here." She turned to Sam. "And I will have you know that I can still kick ass if I have too."

Chris rolled his eyes and turned her towards the car. "Ok slugger."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They drove around in the area they last saw the truck until Andy sighed.

"They're not going to come back here if they know that there's cops around."

Chris turned and then glanced at her. "Ok. I just kidnapped a baby in front of his mother. No one saw me, none of the security cameras caught me. I'm driving a blue pick up with my partner. When I see the cops I throw the carseat out even though I still have the baby. What am I doing?"

Andy thought for a minute. "This was pretty well thought out. They knew the security cameras were out at that gas station. The mom says she goes there all the time. Someone targeted this baby."

"But why?"

Andy looked at him. "Remember what Jerry use to say? Men abduct kids, women abduct newborns. Maybe she recently lost a child and Jason reminded her of the one she lost."

Chris pulled over and started looking at the file. "Or the kid is hers."

He pointed to Andy. The baby looked nothing like his parents.

"But why wouldn't they tell us that he was adopted?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it was closed and they don't even know the birth mom."

"Ok so I take my kid back. Where would I go? And who would be so impulsive?"

Chris pulled out his phone. "Hey Dov look up any women released from prison or a mental institution recently who had a baby...Nothing? You're sure?...Ok. Try checking hospitals for any abandoned babies within the last 4 months...Any boys...How many stayed in the area?..."

He grabbed his notebook and wrote down 2 addresses. "Ok thanks." He put his phone away and turned to Andy. "So 2 boys were abandoned 4 months ago one at a hospital and one at a church."

"Why don't we send Nick and Chloe to check out the hospital and we can check the church?"

He agreed and called Nick while he drove. When they reached the church they found an elderly woman rearranging the bibles in front of the pews. Andy walked over.

"Excuse me Miss. Can we ask you some questions?"

"Sure dears. How can I help you?"

Chris pulled out Jason's photo and showed her. "This baby was kidnapped and we are trying to locate his birth parents. I know we shouldn't ask but were you here when the little boy was abandoned?"

The woman hesitated. Andy placed her hand on the woman's and spoke softly.

"We just want to know what happened."

The lady nodded. "He came as I was leaving. A teenage boy with piercings. He had the baby wrapped in some bloody sheets. He was crying. He kissed the baby's head and handed him to me and asked that we find him a safe and loving home. I felt so sorry for him. I could see how much it hurt him to leave the baby."

Chris wrote everything down and then glanced up. "Did you happen to see what the boy was driving or if he was wearing a nametag or logo?"

"I didn't see a car but he was wearing a school sports jacket. It was Blue and gold and the name tag said Gabriel."

Andy nodded. "Thank you for all your help."

"I hope you find that little boy."

When they got back in the car Andy looked at Chris.

"Something doesn't add up. The father drops the baby off at a church and didn't want to leave him there? No car and the sheets were all bloody. And he needed the baby to have a safe home?"

Chris nodded. "It sounds more like kids trying to hide that they had a baby."

"Blue and gold. Like the colors of Grant High 3 blocks away."

Chris drove to the school. When they walked in the office a lady at the front desk led them into the principal's office. A thin bald man stood up.

"Officers. What can I do for you?"

Andy spoke. "We are looking for a possible student of yours. His name is Gabriel and he was wearing a school letterman jacket."

"Gabriel Roque?"

Chris glanced at Andy and then back to the principal. "Is he the only Gabriel with a sport's jacket?"

"Yes. Only the football team got letterman jackets this year due to budget cuts. Gabriel is our star running back. He's a junior. I can't see him getting into any trouble."

"Do you know Gabriel's parents?"

"They died when he was younger. He lives in a group home."

Andy spoke up. "Do you know if he has a girlfriend?"

"I've seen him a lot with Hannah Brooks. She's one of my top students. She runs our after school tutoring program."

Andy nodded. "Do you know her parents?"

"Her parents are those traditional values type. You know modest dress, church on Sunday, mother stays home, kids are always polite. Her ad stormed in here a few months back and yelled at Gabriel for dating his daughter without his permission. I almost called the police but he left when asked."

Chris nodded. "Is there anyway we can talk to Hannah and Gabriel? They're not in any trouble."

He nodded. "I'll go pull them from class. Feel free to use our conference room."

Andy and Chris walked across the hall into a small room with a long table and squashy chairs. Chris pulled out his phone.

"Hey Trace we may have a lead on the kidnapped baby...I think we found his birth parents...Yeah but can you look up Hannah Brooks and her parents...yeah thanks."

Soon a girl with long blonde hair and an amish looking dress walked in. Chris smiled.

"Hello Hannah. I'm officer Diaz and this is Officer McNally. Can you take a seat?"

She sat down slowly and stared at the empty table. Then boy wearing a letterman jacket, with shaggy brown hair and earrings walked in. When he saw them and then Hannah he looked anxious.

"What's this?"

Andy motioned to the chair next to Hannah. "Mr. Roque take a seat."

She and Chris sat across from them after shutting the door. Andy leaned forward slightly.

"Listen. You two are not in trouble I just need to ask you some questions and we're running out of time."

She pulled out Jason's picture and slid it towards them. Gabriel stiffened but his eyes looked sad. Hannah looked terrified.

"This is Jason Porter. He is 4 months old and he was kidnapped 6 hours ago. We tracked him to a church a few blocks from here and a lady there identified Gabriel as the boy who dropped him off."

Chris looked at them. "Here is what we believe. You two got pregnant and since Hannah's family is so traditional you hid it from them. When you had the baby you took him to the safest place you knew. Are we right?"

They glanced at each other. Gabriel nodded and Hannah spoke softly.

"Is he alright?"

Andy looked at her. "We need to find him."

Hannah started tearing up. "This is all my fault. When we got pregnant we came up with a plan. We gave him to the church." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "My dad found my old prenatal vitamins in my backpack last month. I told he and my mom everything. My dad lost it and started screaming."

Chris pulled out his notebook. "Hannah does your dad drive a blue pick up?"

She nodded. Andy sighed.

"Hannah, I think your dad kidnapped Jason this morning. Now he needs to eat and it is going to get cold soon. Where would your dad take him?"

Hannah thought for a minute. "Our house. My dad doesn't trust anyone." She paused and grabbed Gabriel's hand. "Please...don't let my dad hurt him. We just wanted to give him a good life."

Andy looked at her. "I promise I will get Jason back."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon they were hidden outside the Brooks house. Chris glanced at Andy.

"Back up should be here soon with the warrant."

Andy looked at the time and then back to the house. "They've had him for 7 hours. We need to go in."

Chris nodded and they took off. Andy paused and tried the front door. It was locked so she kicked it open. The ran in and cleared the first and second floors quickly. They heard crying from the basement so Chris led the way down the stairs. They walked in and found a man with a bible and knife in his hands, a woman cowering in the corner and Jason crying on a wooden table. Chris and Andy fixed their guns on the man. Andy spoke.

"Mr. Brooks, you need to put the knife down."

The man looked at her. "My daughter sinned. I must kill the Devil's child."

Andy kept her gun steady. "He is not the Devil's child. He is your grandson. His name is Jason."

"He was born in sin. Nothing good ever comes from sin." He raised the knife. "With God as my witness I will protect my family from the Devil's wrath!"

He went to move the knife when Chris shot him twice in the chest and he fell. The woman screamed and threw herself over the body. Chris grabbed Jason off the table. But Andy didn't move. Chris walked over and lowered her gun.

"Andy?"

She looked at him shocked. "I think my water just broke."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My best friend got married last week and I was the maid of honor. I will be updating at least once a week. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as back-up arrived Chris had Andy in the squad car on the way to the hospital with sirens blaring. He glanced at Andy.

"Do you want me to call Sam?"

She shook her head and pulled out her phone. Sam picked up pretty quick.

"McNally, why did you and Diaz leave the crime scene?"

"My water broke."

"What?!"

"My water broke in the basement. Chris is driving me to the hospital."

She could hear him yelling to Traci when all of a sudden a painful contraction ripped through her body and she lost her breath. Chris looked over and noticed she was a little purple.

"Andy you need to breathe."

Sam slammed a door and spoke quickly. "I'm on my way. Just keep breathing."

She hung up and gasped as another contraction hit. Chris sped up and tried to keep her calm.

"Ok...everything is ok. We're almost there just...breathe."

Soon they were at the emergency entrance. Chris didn't even bother to find a real parking space. He pulled right up to the doors and ran inside. He returned with a wheelchair and helped Andy out of the car. Soon she was in a hospital gown being hooked up to about 10 different monitors. Once she was settled in the bed Chris came in and sat next to her.

"Sam is about 15 minutes out. Traci is going to run to your house and grab your hospital bag."

She was trying to breathe through a contraction so she just nodded. When it was over she leaned forward and grabbed Chris by his shirt.

"I need drugs!"

His eyes were wide. "Umm, I'll try to find the nurse."

She kept hold of him and practically growled at him. "You are not leaving me until Sam gets here."

"Ok, ok. Just try to breathe and i'll ask the nurse about painkillers when she comes back."

Andy let go of him and the old nurse came back in with a tray.

"Well how are we doing in here."

Andy glared at her. "Terrible."

The nurse chuckled and handed a cup to Chris. "Give her these between contractions. I'll find the doctor and see about ban epidural."

Chris handed Andy the ice chips just before the doctor walked in.

"Hello Officer McNally. I'm Dr. Andrews. Lets have a look."

Chris stood to leave but Andy grabbed him again.

"Diaz you are not going anywhere!"

He stood next to her as the doctor examined her but kept his head turned to the side. Dr. Andrews looked up at them.

"Umm Officer, you can look now. Andrea you're about 8cm so I can't give you an epidural. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes."

He had no sooner left when Sam came rushing in.

"Andy!"

Chris looked up and gave a sigh of relief. "Aww hank you lord!"

Sam grabbed Andy's hand and then glanced at Chris. "How is she doing?"

Chris held his hands up. "Good luck to you both. I will be happily sitting in the waiting room."

He left them alone and Sam soon understood what he meant. He kissed Andy's head and when another contraction hit he tried to comfort her.

"You're doing great. Just hang in there."

She glared at him. "Shut up! This is all your fault. I swear if these babies are not out soon you will NEVER touch me again!"

He kept his mouth shut. After another hour past the nurse came in and looked at them.

"Ok how are we?"

Andy was breathing heavy. "I need to push."

The nurse checked her and nodded. "I see a little head of dark hair. I'll page the doctor."

When she left Sam smiled.

"We've got a dark haired baby."

Andy was in no mood to be nice. "What did you expect? A blonde?"

Dr. Andrews walked in with a few nurses and started to get everything ready. Soon he finally told her she could push. 10 minutes later Andy fell back against the pillows as the first baby slid into the doctor's arms. It was as though time stopped until Andy heard the first piercing cry echo through the room. Dr. Andrews placed the screaming infant on Andy's chest.

"It's a boy."

Tears started falling down Andy's face. Dr. Andrews cut the cord and a nurse helped Andy dry the baby off. Andy stared at her son who was already the spitting image of his father. She kissed his forehead and reached for Sam's hand. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at his son. A few minutes later the nurse took the baby off Andy's chest and Andy had to start pushing again. A few minutes later the second baby's cries echoed the room. Dr. Andrews placed her on Andy's chest just as he had the first. He smiled.

"It's a girl."

He handed Sam a pair of scissors and showed him where to cut the cord. Andy dried the baby off and smiled at her. She was tiny with sapphire blue eyes like Andy's dad. She had a full head of dark brown hair. She calmed faster then her brother did and laid content on Andy's chest. She wrapped her little hand around Sam's pinky finger. After a minute or two the nurses took her as well. As soon as she was taken from her parents the baby started to cry again. Sam kissed Andy's forehead and she sighed. They had what she had always wanted, a family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy stared at he adorable 5lb 9 ounce baby girl while Sam held their 6lb 3 ounce baby boy. Andy was cleaned up and much more relaxed. She smiled at Sam.

"Sorry for yelling at you."

He chuckled. "I think you scared Diaz more then me."

She laughed quietly and kissed the top of her daughters head. "Well these two didn't want to wait for an epidural." She glanced at her son and then spoke. "I think I have a name for him."

Sam looked at her curious. "What is it?"

An hour later a knock came on the door and Traci stuck her head in.

"Hey we have some cops and a big sister I can not hold off any longer."

Andy smiled. "Come on in."

Traci came in followed by Oliver, Gail, Chris, Dov, Chloe, Nick, Noelle and Seeley entered the room. Seeley ran over to the bed and tried to climb up. Nick picked her up and set her next to Andy. She looked at her baby sister and smiled.

"Baby!"

Andy smiled and pointed to Sam. "Look Daddy has another baby!"

She turned her little head and her little eyes widened. She looked between the babies and then at Sam.

"Two?"

Traci laughed. "I think they're freaking her out."

Gail glanced at the babies. "So do they have names or are we calling them that and it?"

Sam nodded to Andy. She held her daughter up slightly.

"This is Kinsley Olivia after her godfather Oliver."

Oliver smiled and grabbed Kinsley's hand. "You wear that name with pride Kinsley."

Sam held up their son with a huge grin on his face. "And we named this little guy after the man who helped bring them here and a man that I greatly admire."

Noelle groaned. "Please tell me you did not name this kid Elvis?"

Sam laughed. "No. This is Christian Jerry Swarek."

Chris's eyes widened. "Really?"

Andy smiled. "Well considering I screamed at you it was the least we could do."

He grinned. "Yeah these two were pretty good birth control."

Sam carefully past Christian to Chris as Andy slid Kinsley over a little so that her legs were over Seeley's. Andy smiled.

"Seeley look! You're holding Kinsley."

Seeley smiled and pointed to her sisters foot. "She have feet!"

After the babies were past around the room Sam and Andy were left alone with the babies. As Sam changed his clothes Andy fed the babies then coaxed them to sleep. Just as she laid them down in the little bassinets Sam came out of the bathroom and smiled.

"They are out cold."

She nodded and climbed back into the bed. Sam turned the main light off only leaving the small light by the door on. Andy tossed and turned for a few minutes. She finally turned the lamp next to the bed on and whispered to Sam.

"Can you come here?"

He stood up and climbed into the bed next to her. She laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"I blame you for this. I use to sleep just fine on my own."

He chuckled and kissed her head. "You and me are inseparable McNally."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Andy! Where are their socks!"

"Top left drawer! We're out of diapers!"

Andy was in the kitchen holding a screaming Christian trying to fix him a bottle.

"Shh. It's ok Buddy."

They had brought the twins home a week ago and they were still trying to adjust. It was so much easier to only have one baby to worry about. With twins one was always hungry, wet or gassy. Sam and Andy were exhausted. Andy had just started feeding Christian when Sam came downstairs with Kinsley. He had spit up all down the front of his shirt.

"I need to change."

She nodded. "She might sleep in her swing."

He laid the baby down gently and turned the swing on. He went upstairs and Andy sat down on the couch with Christian. When he finished his bottle she started to burp him. Kinsley was content in her swing. Andy laid Christian down in his and turned it on. She tried to walk back into the kitchen to fix dinner but Christian started to cry. Andy groaned and picked him up. She bounced him lightly and tried to cook one handed. Sam came down with his keys in hand.

"Why don't I take him with me to the store. Maybe he'll fall asleep in the car."

She nodded and Sam buckled his son into his carseat. Andy made a list and handed it to him. A few minutes after Sam left the doorbell rang. Andy glanced over and made sure that Kinsley hadn't woken up before answering it. Traci smiled.

"Hey sorry for ringing the door bell I didn't think."

Andy led her into the kitchen. Traci smiled and set the bags she was carrying down.

"Nick, Chris and my mom made you guys some food so you didn't starve."

Andy sighed gratefully. "Thank you. It seems like whenever we try to do something for us they want to play."

Traci set the food in the fridge and smiled. "Where's Sam?"

"He took Christian to the store. We're out of diapers, clean burp cloths and about a dozen other things."

"If it makes you feel any better the first few weeks after Leo was a zombie."

Andy smiled and Kinsley started to cry. She picked her up and the baby settled immediately. Traci took Kinsley from Andy and smiled at her.

"Have you been keeping your mommy and daddy up?"

Kinsley smiled at her. Andy tangled her fingers in Boo's soft fur and smiled.

"How is everything?"

"We closed about 5 cases and Oliver wants to boost some numbers so we have traffic stops tomorrow. I have a drug bust you know the usual."

"Well you'll have Sam back in a few days."

"Are you going to be ok without him?"

"Yeah as long as we get some sleep."

She laughed and they both turned when the door leading to the garage opened. Sam carried Christian in and set the carseat down on the kitchen table. He looked up and noticed Traci.

"Hey Nash."

"Hey. I brought you and Andy food so you don't starve."

He nodded. "Thanks."

He carried in the grocery bags and then started putting things away. Andy grabbed Christian out of his carseat and kissed his head.

"Did he sleep?"

"Yeah all through the store." He set a big box of diapers on the counter. "He woke up when I put him back in the car."

Traci stood up and lightly bounced Kinsley until she fell asleep. She turned and set her in her swing. She did the same to Christian and Andy smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Traci."

"No problem. Trust me swings are your friend. Leo would only sleep in his for the first 3 months."

Sam leaned against the counter. "Well Marlo called. We have Seeley tomorrow night."

Andy nodded. "At least she can entertain them."

Traci smiled at them. "That's the spirit."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy!"

Seeley came running into the living room and hugged Andy tight. Sam had just picked her up from daycare. She sat down next to Andy on the couch and looked at Christian who was in his bouncer on the coffee table. Seeley grabbed his foot and smiled.

"Hi Cree Cree."

Christian kicked his feet. Sam set her bag down and smiled.

"Did you miss your brother and sister?"

She nodded and kissed Kinsley who was in her swing before going into her playroom. Later that night Andy was giving the babies their bath in she and Sam's bathroom. She had their bath seats facing eachother. Seeley walked in and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"They getting bath time?"

"Yes and then it's your turn."

Seeley picked up a rubber duck toy and started playing with it in the water. The twin's eyes were fixed on it. Seeley smiled.

"Cree! Kinsie! Duckie say quack quack."

Andy smiled as Seeley kept the twins attention. When she took them out of the bath and wrapped them in towels, Seeley led the way to the bed. Andy laid the babies down and completely dried them off. She looked at Seeley and smiled.

"Can you hand me the babies lotion?"

She nodded and grabbed the bottle of the nightstand. She handed it over and kissed the babies head. She helped Andy rub the lotion on the babies and then picked out their pajamas. Once the babies were asleep Andy closed the door to their room and made sure she had the baby monitor. She picked Seeley up and tickled her.

"It's big sissy's bath time."

Seeley splashed around in the tub for a while until Andy made her get out. Once she was in bed Andy went into she and Sam's room and collapsed onto the bed. He came in and chuckled.

"Oh what our life has come too."

She flipped onto her back and pulled him down to her. "Remember when a day off was truly a day off?"

He kissed her then straightened up. "We'll get them again in about 18 years."

"If they are anything like I was 14. I never stayed home on the weekends."

"Oh, really?"

She grinned wickedly. "I would go out with my boyfriend...all night."

He shook his head. "Our girls are never dating."

"And neither is our son."

He smiled and climbed into bed next to her. They fell asleep still fully dressed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Sam was getting ready to leave for work. Andy had just settled the twins in their swings.

"You're a phone call away if I need you."

"But you have their doctor's appointment."

She kissed him softly. "We'll be fine."

He sighed. "Ok." He kissed the babies foreheads. "Be good for mommy."

Once he left Andy grabbed the babies outfits and got them dressed. She loaded them into heir carseats then put them in her car. At the doctor's Christian started to get fussy. Andy gave him a green paci and noticed some spit up on his navy gingham romper. She wiped it quickly then started rocking them to keep them calm. Kinsley was stuffing the mint green sweater over her floral dress into her mouth. A nurse came out and smiled.

"Swarek?"

Andy grabbed the carseats and carried them into a directed room. The nurse smiled.

"Can you strip them down to their diapers?"

Andy nodded and took their clothes off. The nurse took Christian and weighed him. She looked at Andy curious.

"He was 6lbs 3 ounces at birth right?"

Andy nodded. The nurse measured him and then handed him back. She then grabbed Kinsley. Once she was weighed the doctor walked in smiling.

"Hi Andy. How is Seeley?"

"She's great."

Dr. Porter was a sweet old lady. Christian looked at her curious. Dr. Porter took the chart.

"Well how are the little ones doing?"

"So far so good."

She did a general exam of both babies before looking at Andy.

"Before we give them their vaccines I want to discuss something with you. Christian has only gained 1 and a half ounces since birth. I think we made need to give him formula." She handed Andy a container of baby formula. "Try this for a week and we'll follow up."

Andy nodded and then came the dreaded needles. Christian and Kinsley both screamed from the moment the needle pierced their skin. Andy picked them up and calmed them down. She made a mental not to have Sam come with her next time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy pushed the twins stroller into the station and walked to the parade room. Oliver saw her from up front and ran out.

"Aww there are my little buddies."

Kinsley smiled at him while Christian was still sniffling from getting the shot. Sam came over and smiled.

"How did it go?"

"Well our little piggy of a son is not gaining weight so we have to start giving formula and they hate needles."

Oliver made a face at Kinsley. "Name one kid who likes them."

Sam picked Christian up and kissed his head. Chloe came over and smiled.

"Aww they are so cute!" She grabbed Christian's hand. "Hi Christian. Who is the cutest boy around?"

Dov smiled. "Don't get any ideas."

She smiled and winked at Andy. "If I start planting the seed in his head now it won't take long for it to grow into a beautiful flower."

She walked away and Sam put Christian back into the stroller. Andy kissed his cheek.

"Next time they have to get shots, you're coming with me."

"I offered."

She kissed him and hugged Oliver. "I better get them home for their nap."

Oliver smiled. "Can't wait to have you back McNally."


	7. Chapter 7

"You ready to go?"

Andy and Sam were standing in the daycare's nursery. Andy was holding Christian trying not to cry.

"You know maybe I should take another week or two? I mean they are still so little."

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's now or never."

She nodded and set Christian down in the crib. As they drove to the station the tears Andy was trying to hold back started to silently fall. Sam saw them and kissed her hand.

"You can go see them during lunch."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I know."

Her friends seemed to know that she would be emotional. They all tried to do their best to distract her. Chloe was showing her a wedding magazine as they sat down for parade.

"I have been trying to convince Juliet that she and Nick should have a winter wedding. With twinkling lights and snowflakes everywhere. It would be so beautiful."

Juliet sat down behind them. "And I tell you every time you bring it up that we will all freeze our asses off."

Nick smiled. "We appreciate the thought Chloe."

She smiled and continued to flip through the magazine. Chris sat down next to Andy and smiled.

"So how is my little Christian?"

Dov lightly hit him in the head for bringing up the babies but Andy smiled and showed them all a picture on her phone of the babies during tummy time. They both had a grin on their face. Chris smiled.

"He is going to be a real heartbreaker."

Chloe pointed to Kinsley. "Aww I love her big eyes. And look at those eyelashes!"

Andy put her phone away smiling. "We are going to have to beat boys off of her with a stick."

Oliver walked to the front and smiled.

"Ok first off, lets welcome back Officer McNally from Maternity Leave. You were missed by all but mostly by me. I was a training officer short for 2 months. So today the D's are getting ready to take 2 homicide cases to trial. Collins and Diaz will be assisting Epstein and Nash with that. McNally, you will be riding with Peck today. Price you are with Ward. Ok so get out there and lets boost some numbers."

Chloe clapped her hands together. "I have more bridal magazines in my locker. I can help you pick a dress and you need to get a caterer and flowers. This is going to be so much fun!"

As soon as she was out the door Juliet groaned and looked at Dov.

"Epstein please give her a ring."

Dov smiled. "All part of the plan."

Andy met Gail out in the squad car. She slid in and smiled at Andy.

"Best if I drive since you are a little rusty."

Andy rolled her eyes. "I am not rusty. If I can remind you Chris and I took down a kidnapper the day I delivered."

"Yeah but that was 2 months ago."

Their morning went by pretty slow. They had only a few minor calls. At lunch time they had bought burgers and were finishing them up in the car when Andy glanced at Gail.

"Hey do you mind swinging by the twins daycare?"

Gail smirked. "I was wondering how much longer you would last."

When they got to the daycare they walked inside an the older daycare teacher, Sandra walked over.

"They just woke up from their morning naps."

Andy knelt down on the floor and picked Kinsley up. The baby smiled and kicked her little legs.

"Hi Kinsie! Did you miss Mommy!"

Gail picked up Christian just as Andy felt someone grab her back.

"Mommy!"

Andy smiled and grabbed Seeley. "Hi Seeley-Bug."

Seeley pulled Kinsley onto her lap and kissed her sister's head.

"Do you like having you brother and sister here?"

Seeley nodded. Gail sat down next to them and handed Christian to Andy before smiling at Seeley.

"Wow Seeley you'll get to see the babies even when you're with Mama!"

The little girl nodded. Andy didn't want to leave them again but knowing that they were being well taken care of made her feel better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Could you loosen these cuffs a little?"

Andy shoved the man down onto the bench in booking as Gail handed his belongings to the officer behind the desk. Gail glanced up.

"Well Herald next time you decide to take a woman's purse you might want to make sure that her personal trainer husband isn't standing next to her."

Andy smiled and walked out of the room. She sat down at her desk and started filling out her paperwork. She was almost done when her computer all of a sudden came on by itself. Andy looked at it and some pictures filled the screen. They were all of Andy in uniform. Some were her at crime scenes others were just her on the street. One thing about all of them was the same, Andy clearly had no idea they were being taken. She ran up to the D's room and went over to Dov.

"Ok Epstein very funny. How did you do it?"

Dov looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The computer?" She became concerned with his look. "Didn't you hack it or something?"

"I swear I haven't touched your computer."

Chris looked curious. "What did it do?"

"Came on by itself and pictures of me came up."

They both followed her to her desk. The pictures were still there. Dov sat down and started typing away on the keys. After a few minutes he looked up.

"Someone hacked this computer from somewhere else."

Andy and Chris both looked confused. Chris spoke up.

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Someone got passed the stations firewall."

They all went back upstairs and Dov walked over to all the D's and Oliver.

"Oliver we have a serious problem."

"What?"

"Someone got through the firewall."

Marlo fired up a computer. "How we had it locked up tight and we upgrade constantly?"

"I don't know but they hacked Andy's computer."

Oliver looked between the two of them. "That sounds bad. Is that bad?"

Marlo nodded. "They can have access to all of out files including facility files."

Traci looked at Dov. "Can't you do something to keep them out?"

Marlo started typing quickly. "I can install a Trojan Horse and hope that it will cause a virus in the hacker's computer. It will also help me track down the ip address so we can catch them."

A few minutes later Marlo turned to Oliver.

"Ok this is odd. They didn't look at any files. They just activated McNally's webcam for a few moments."

Sam stood next to Andy. "Why would they do that and where did they get those pictures?"

Oliver looked at him. "Maybe to scare us or it could just be a prank."

Dov shook his head. "It's too sophisticated software to be a prank. Whoever did this meant business. The ip address is encrypted."

Andy sighed. "So we can't track it."

Marlo nodded. "We may not be able to track it but I can install a program so that if this pattern tries to hack us again we will be sent an alert and we might be able to back track the signal."

Oliver started to pace. "Ok so the only thing we can do is keep an eye out."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Peek-a-boo!"

Kinsley giggled and pulled the edge of her blanket up over her face. Andy was shocked at how advanced the baby was. She smiled at her.

"Where did Kinsley go? Christian where did Sister go?"

Kinsley pulled the blanket down and squealed.

"There she is!"

Sam smiled and walked into the room. Andy smiled.

"Here comes Daddy!"

Christian turned his head and wrapped his hand around Sam's finger.

"How's my little man?"

Andy smiled. "Can you two stay little forever?"

"Good luck with that."

His phone rang and Andy frowned. "I thought you were off today?"

He sighed. "It's Marlo."

He answered it as Andy picked Kinsley up and cradled her against her chest.

"Hey Marlo...Slow down I can't understand you...What! What happened?...Which hospital?...Ok, I'm on my way."

He grabbed his keys quickly.

"Seeley fell down the stairs at Marlo's and cracked her head open."

Andy nodded. "Go."

She knew he needed to be there for his daughter but she also wanted him to be with their family. The time ticked by and Andy didn't hear from Sam until 7pm. He texted her that they were waiting on x-rays and to not wait up for him. She set Christian in his crib and then set Kinsley in hers. The baby looked around and started to cry.

"Shh Kinsley. You're ok."

The baby wailed on. Andy took her into she and Sam's room so that she didn't wake up Christian. She laid the baby down on the bed and she settled on Sam's pillow. Andy understood, she wanted Sam. Instead of moving her Andy just let Kinsley fall asleep on Sam's side. She set a pillow behind her daughter so that she wouldn't fall before crawling into bed next to her and falling asleep. When Andy woke up and went downstairs she was shocked to not find Sam in the kitchen. She glanced outside as she let Boo out and Sam's truck wasn't in the driveway. She made herself breakfast and had just sat down at the counter when Sam walked in. He looked exhausted.

"Hey. You didn't wait up for me did you?"

She shook her head. "I just got up. How's Seeley?"

He sat down next to her and sighed. "She's going to be alright. The doctor wants to keep her for another night to make sure there is no internal bleeding. She had to get 15 stitches in her head. You should have seen her she was terrified and Marlo is shaken up. She forgot to close the gate and Seeley went to go upstairs and lost her footing."

Andy nodded and poured him coffee. "Kinsley's in our bed."

"Why?"

"She was crying for you last night and the only way she would settle was if she could smell your pillow."

"I'm sorry. Seeley needed me."

"I'm not mad but the 3 and a half month old baby in our bed was very mad last night."

He chuckled. "I promise i'll make it up to them."

"Why don't you go get some sleep. You look like hell."

He nodded and he went to lay down in the guest room. When Andy went into their room to get dressed she found Kinsley wide awake playing with her toes.

"Is little miss awake?"

She smiled and kicked her legs. Once Andy had both babies up and dressed she fed them then set them on the floor for tummy time. She heard a ding and saw that Sam had left his phone on the counter. She read the text from Marlo.

 _M- Can you come back to the hospital? Seeley's crying for you._

Andy glanced at the babies wearily. She was just about to answer when his phone started to ring. She silenced it and let Marlo go to voicemail. She listened and Marlo just wanted Sam to come to the hospital because Seeley wouldn't sleep without him. Since it wasn't urgent Andy deleted the message and called the hospital herself. The nurse assured her that Seeley was fine. Andy spent the morning with the twins and tried to not feel guilty about deleting the messages from Marlo. Sam woke up around noon and smiled at the twins. He grabbed his phone and saw that Marlo had called.

"Did you talk to Marlo?"

Andy quickly made up a lie. "Yeah I called her back on my phone. Seeley is doing better and Marlo was going to try and get some sleep."

He bought it. "Ok."

Andy was glad she lied after they put the twins to bed that night. They had a great afternoon with their babies. Sam cooked her dinner which he hasn't done since before the babies came. Plus since Andy had been cleared by the doctor they had sex for the first time in months. It wasn't wrong since she knew Seeley was ok for her to want Sam to herself. Right?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was packing the twin's bag for daycare when someone rang the doorbell. Andy yelled up the stairs.

"Sam can you put their jackets on?"

"As soon as I get Christian's socks on!"

Andy opened the door and found Marlo holding Seeley. Marlo looked furious. Seeley smiled.

"Mommy! I got a lollipop."

"Wow you did?"

"For my owie."

Andy let them inside. Marlo set Seeley down and then glared at Andy.

"I need to talk to you and Sam."

She sighed and yelled again. "Sam! Marlo is here!"

He came down stairs carrying the babies. He looked curious. Andy smiled at Seeley.

"How about Daddy puts Bubble Guppies on for you and the twins?"

She nodded and ran to the family room. Sam followed her and returned a few minutes later alone.

"What's going on?"

Marlo glared at them. "I called you and texted you like 20 times yesterday! Seeley wanted her daddy and you weren't there."

Sam looked confused. "There were n messages on my phone. Andy said she had talked to you."

Andy spoke quietly. "Ok so I didn't persay call Marlo. I called the hospital and the nurse assured me Seeley was asleep and doing better. I didn't see a reason to wake you up and scare you when Seeley was fine."

Sam looked at her shocked. "You deleted my messages?"

Marlo spoke harshly to her. "Sam spends a ton of time with you and the twins. The one time Seeley needed him more you won't let him come."

"Like I said the nurse said Seeley was fine."

"Then why did I have to keep telling her that Daddy was on his way as she cried. Guess what? Daddy never came."

Anger began to pulse through Andy. "Well she wouldn't have been in the hospital in the first place if you had been watching her."

Sam jumped in before Marlo could answer. "Andy enough!"

Marlo looked like she was going to spit fire. "Seeley is Sam and I's daughter not yours!"

"And Sam is my husband not yours!"

She walked into the family room and found Seeley playing with Boo and the twins in their swings. Andy picked the babies up and their bag and took them. She was about 3 blocks from the house when she pulled over crying and grabbed her phone. She called Traci.

"Hey Andy."

"Trace. Can you meet me at the Penny?"

"Sure but what's wrong?"

"Sam, Marlo and I just got into a fight and I did something that I shouldn't have."

"I'm on my way."

Andy hung up and as she drove she called Oliver.

"Good Morning McNally. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oliver Traci and I are going to be late today. I just need to talk to her and pull myself together."

"What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Sam, Marlo and I got into a huge fight."

"Do you want me to talk to Sammy?"

"No it was my fault."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault Andy. You and Traci take the day if you need it."

"Thanks Oliver."

She pulled into the parking lot and carried the babies into the bar. Angus looked up and saw that she had been crying.

"You alright McNally?"

"Just don't give me a hard time for having babies in the bar."

He nodded and poured her a cup of coffee. Traci walked in and rushed over to her friend.

"Alright tell me what happened."

"Seeley fell down the stairs at Marlo's the other night and split her head open. Marlo called Sam and he spent all night with them at the hospital. When he got home he fell asleep and Marlo started blowing up his phone wanting hi to come back. I called the nurse and she told me that Seeley was fine so I...deleted the messages so Sam could stay home. I just wanted an afternoon with my husband. Is that so bad. Seeley was fine the nurse said that there was nothing we could do. Marlo showed up this morning and made it clear that I wasn't Seeley's parent."

Traci looked mad. "What! You delivered her and have raised her as if she were your own. You were there when she took her first steps, said her first word and you took care of her the first time she was sick. Plus Sam is your husband."

Andy handed her Christian while she held Kinsley. "So you don't think I was wrong?"

"Honestly I would have done the same thing. As long as you knew Seeley was ok you didn't do anything wrong. Marlo expects way to much from Sam. He needs to spend time with his wife."

Andy stared into her coffee mug. "Then why do I feel guilty?"

Angus poured Traci coffee and spoke quietly. "You are a good person Andy and people know that. Don't let Marlo walk all over you."

Traci nodded. "He's right. Sam should have defended you."

"He's mad at me. It was written all over his face."

"Well then he is an idiot."

They drank their coffee in silence before Traci glanced at the clock.

"Do you want to head into work?"

She nodded. "I just don't want to face Sam yet."

"Well if you want, you and the babies can spend the night with me tonight. Boo can come too."

"Well see."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy had just come out of the locker room when Oliver came up to her.

"Hey. Are you ok to work?"

She nodded and then spoke wearily. "Did Sam tell you what happened?"

"No I was busy with Jarvis. Want to tell me?"

She quickly filled him in. When she finished she was on the brink of tears.

"It was wrong wasn't it?"

Oliver hugged her. "I would have done the same thing."

They pulled apart and she forced a smile. "Who can I ride with?"

He yelled into the parade room. "Change of plans. Price is riding with Collins, Peck is riding with Diaz and Ward is riding with McNally."

Andy nodded and made her way out to the squad car. Juliet got into the driver's side and noticed Andy's red, puffy eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just want to work."

Juliet nodded and didn't say another word. The day seemed to flash by. They had a few noise complaints and 2 domestics. They made it back to the station and Andy found Oliver in booking.

"Hey Oliver. Do you mind if I leave early?"

He nodded. "Get out of here." He hesitated before speaking. "Andy I think you might want to give Sam some space tonight. He's pretty upset."

She nodded. "I'll stay with Trace."

She asked Traci if it was still ok to stay with her. She agreed and handed Andy her keys. Andy went to the daycare and picked up the babies before going home and packing a bag. She packed just enough for herself, the twins and boo for 2 nights. She wrote Sam a note and set it on the counter.

 _Sam,_

 _Staying at Traci's for the night. Babies and Boo are with me.-Andy_

She grabbed Boo and drove to Traci's. She let herself in and set up the babies pack n play in Leo's bedroom. Boo settled himself on the kitchen rug as Andy fed the babies then played with them on the couch. Traci walked in and Boo ran over to her.

"Hey. You alright?"

Andy nodded. "I set up their pack n play in Leo's room."

"That's fine. He's with Dex if you want to stay in there with them."

"Thanks Trace."

They ordered pizza and watched Coyote Ugly together. Then they gave the babies a bath and Andy put them to bed. She sat back down on the couch and Traci smiled.

"I forgot how fun they are at that age."

"They have their moments."

Traci hugged her. "It's going to be ok Andy."

"I hope so."

Andy cried herself to sleep that night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was at her desk flipping through some files when Sam walked over and set a coffee down in front of her.

"How are the babies?"

"Ok. Boo's with the sitter."

He nodded and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I probably would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed."

She didn't say anything so he continued.

"Oliver called me an idiot and he was right. I've let Marlo completely control the situation and that isn't fair to you."

He set a bunch of papers down on her desk. She read them and looked up shocked.

"You filed for joint custody?"

He nodded. "I want us to have set days and stick to them." He flipped the page in her hand and smiled. "This is what I think you will like the best."

She read and smiled. "Petition for guardianship?"

"That will give you equal status as Seeley's parent. You've been there since day one. You are as much Seeley's mother as Marlo is."

She set the papers down and kissed him softly. "I love you and I'm so sorry."

He kissed her then smiled. "I don't want to spend another night without my family."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next couple of weeks things were better then ever between Sam and Andy. With Marlo however it was like walking on eggshells. She was furious with them. They saw Seeley less and less. It was not only hard on Sam but also on Seeley who didn't understand what was going on. But this was least of Andy's worries. She was having one of her bad feelings and she felt like someone was watching her. She had shaken off the feeling at first but after a while she started to get a little paranoid. It didn't help when she came home one night and found a bouquet of flowers on her doorstep. No note or anything. She made a point of saying something to Sam that night. He was watching some old movie and she did the dishes. She glanced at the baby monitor and smiled when she saw that both babies were out cold. She looked up and spoke quietly.

"Hey did you leave something on the doorstep?"

"No. Why?"

She grabbed the flowers and set them on the coffee table. "These were on the doorstep and there wasn't a note."

He sat up and looked. "You know i'm not a flower bouquet guy."

"I know. But who else would send them?"

He shrugged. "Maybe your dad? Or a neighbor? I wouldn't worry too much."

She nodded. "It is weird though."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It only got worse. For the next 2 weeks she found fresh flowers on her doorstep every Thursday afternoon. Always the same lavender roses, her favorite. Who could know that? Then when she got to the station one morning she was flagged by the officer at the front desk.

"McNally. This was left for you."

She handed her an envelope. Andy carried it into the locker room and changed. She got herself coffee and sat down in the parade room and opened the envelope. Inside were about a dozen pictures of Andy. She started flipping through them when her hand started to burn.

"Ow!"

She dropped the pictures and looked at her hands. A rash was spreading over them. Chris and Nick ran in and looked at her. Chris saw her hands.

"What happened?"

"I opened that envelope and there were a bunch of pictures inside and I think they were soaked in something."

Nick grabbed his sterile gloves out of his pocket and put them on and then picked up the pictures.

"These are like surveillance pictures."

Chris left the room and returned with Oliver, Sam, Traci, Juliet and Dov at his heels. Sam looked at Andy's hands.

"It looks like a chemical burn."

Oliver looked at the photos and then looked at Dov.

"These look like the pictures the hacker had taken."

Dov started typing on the computer. "The program Detective Cruz and I put in is still in place."

Chris glanced at Oliver. "Who would take pictures of Andy?"

Andy looked up. "Someone has been leaving me flowers. No card. They just show up on our doorstep every Thursday when I get home from work. Lavender roses, my favorite."

Juliet spoke. "Who knows that those are your favorite?"

Andy shrugged. "Sam, my dad and maybe my mom."

Oliver looked at them serious. "Well this is like an attack on the division. I want everyone to work this on the side. McNally you need to be on alert. Until we know who is doing this you are not to ride alone and you need to write down anyone who would want to hurt you."

That was easier said then done. According to Dov's calculations Andy had arrested over 300 people since she became a cop. Some she arrested on her own others were part of a riot or her T.O. arrested. She looked and a few of the high risk were released but none that made any threats towards Andy. She had no where else to look.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Kinsley."

Kinsley was rocking on her hands and knees. Andy was encouraging her to try and crawl. Christian wasn't ready to crawl yet but Kinsley was. The baby moved her hands to move and then she tipped forward. Andy laughed.

"Kinsie is your head too big?"

Kinsley got back up and tried again. She did a little better but she still fell over. Sam came into the room and Andy turned Kinsley towards him.

"Come on Kinsie, crawl to Dada."

Sam knelt down and Kinsley tried to move again. This time she tried to crawl but ended up rocking forward and reaching for him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Good try Kinz."

Andy grabbed Christian and kissed his head. "You two are getting so big."

They played with the babies until they had to leave. Today was their court date for Seeley. They left the babies with Oliver and Celery. When they walked into the court house their lawyer met them and explained that they would just be in the Judge's Chambers with one judge, a court scribe, a court officer, Marlo, and her attorney. When they were called they walked into a nicely decorated office. The judge was a red headed woman. Marlo walked in with her lawyer. They all sat down in front of the desk. The judge grabbed a file and started to read.

"I am Judge Lauren Thomas. I am here for a custody hearing regarding Seeley Grace Swarek and a Guardianship request. Correct?"

They all nodded.

"I have the birth parents listed as Samuel Jay Swarek and Marlo Anne Cruz. The Guardianship is for an Andrea Grace McNally Swarek. Is all of this correct?"

They all agreed.

"What is the current custody arrangement?"

Marlo's lawyer spoke. "There is none. Miss. Cruz put Mr. Swarek on their child's birth certificate and has allowed him to see their daughter whenever he likes."

"When did this arrangement start to become an issue?"

"Mr. Swarek married Miss. McNally and they have infant twins. They began to want his daughter overnight a couple nights a week and that made it impossible to put the child on a schedule."

Sam's lawyer spoke. "Your Honor. Mr. and Mrs. Swarek have a schedule for their daughter. They only want their family to be together and for all parties involved make transitions as easy for Seeley as possible. Apparently there was an accident a couple months ago where Seeley fell and injured herself while in Miss. Cruz's care. This resulted in a hospital stay. Then Miss. Cruz went to my client's home and argued with them because Mr. Swarek, after knowing his daughter was going to make a full recovery and had already stayed a night with her in the hospital, spent the day with his other two children and his wife. Trying to give Miss. Cruz her space."

The judge looked between them. "What sort of accident did the child have?"

Sam's lawyer answered. "Miss. Cruz did not close the child safety gate at the foot of her staircase and Seeley climbed up and lost her footing resulting in a head laceration that required 15 stitches and 2 nights in the hospital."

The Judge looked at Marlo. "Miss. Cruz? Where were you when your daughter fell?"

"I was in the kitchen making her lunch."

Marlo's lawyer spoke up. "This was a freak accident that could happen to anyone. A child can not be watched by a single parent every second."

Judge Thomas looked in the file. "Miss. Cruz you are bipolar?"

"Yes."

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes."

The judge nodded then picked up another file. "Mrs. Swarek you are filing for Guardianship correct?"

Andy spoke nervously. "Yes."

"How long have you and Mr. Swarek been married?"

"A little over a year."

"Have you been involved in Seeley's life since she was born?"

"Yes."

She nodded and stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then she grabbed a pen and began writing.

"I hereby grant the Guardianship order."

She handed Sam's lawyer a file and then spoke again.

"As for custody I think that joint custody would be best. Starting this Friday your daughter will go to Mr. Swarek's house and stay with him until the following Friday. Then you will switch. Now since the child attends daycare that is a good switch place. This will allow for equal time with the child. Now Holidays. I think it is fair to switch holidays. So for Christmas eve until 1pm Christmas day she will be with Mr. Swarek. Then next year she will be with Miss. Cruz Christmas eve. Any questions?"

Non of them spoke so she signed their paperwork and dismissed them. Once they were in the car Andy looked at Sam.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded. "I just wish that we could have worked it out ourselves. At least the week we don't have her the twins can see her at daycare."

She nodded. "It's for the best."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next month was full of adjustments for Sam and Andy. But by the time spring came along they were settled into an easy routine. They were shocked by the changes they saw in Seeley. She was becoming more vocal and happier then ever. Things for Andy however were not improving. Her stalker turned out to be a very talented hacker and was still getting into her computer. She learned more about hacking in 3 months then she felt she ever needed to know. Such as the fact that the FBI has a special confidential list of hackers that could pose a danger to the government. Oliver and Sam both tried to reassure Andy that it was probably someone she had arrested before and if they haven't made any direct threats to not worry. She carried on like normal. She was out on patrol with Juliet when a call came in.

 _"1513 we have domestic at 362 Wilson."_

Juliet grabbed the radio. "This is 1513, we're on it."

Andy turned on the lights and sped up. When they arrived a woman and a man were screaming at each other in the front yard. Andy jumped out of the car and yelled loudly.

"Hey! If you two do not knock it off right now I will drag both of your asses down to the station."

They stopped yelling and the woman spoke to them.

"Officers I want my boyfriend arrested."

Juliet looked between the two. "Ma'am did he hurt you?"

"No not me, Lorelle."

"Who is Lorelle?"

The woman looked frustrated. "My 15 year old sister. He raped her. I found them in bed together."

Andy looked at the man. "Sir can you step over here?"

They walked over to the side and Andy stared him down.

"Sir how old are you?"

He sighed. "17."

Andy stared him down. He looked way older then 17. He must have seen her doubt.

"Here I can prove it."

He shoved his wallet in her hands. Sure enough his id checked out.

"Ok Wesley. Why does Lorelle's sister think you raped her?"

"She's nuts! Lorelle is 15 and Tia treats her like she's 7. We started dating a few months ago."

"What do Lorelle's parents think?"

"Their dad left when Lorelle was 3 and her mom is a crack addict. She lives in some day rate motel. Tia takes care of them."

Andy nodded and they walked back over. She handed Juliet the id.

"No statutory he's a minor."

Juliet nodded. "Ok you two need to work this out civilly." She turned to Tia. "And if we get called out here again we will take you both in and let me warn you our holding cells smell like rotten cheese right now."

Once they were back in the car Juliet looked at the time and sighed.

"Hey McNally? Do you mind if I take you back to the station? I have a dress fitting in 30 minutes."

"No problem."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy walked up to the D's room and nudged Traci in the back lightly. She turned and smiled.

"Hey I thought you were riding with Ward?"

"She had a dress fitting so I was wondering if you had a bloody awesome crime scene for e to look at?"

She laughed. "I'm testifying at 2 trials this week so I've handed off open cases. Check with Sam or Dov."

Andy stood and walked to the far back corner where Dov was typing away at a computer. She took his headphones off and spoke.

"Hey Boy Genius. Are you building a master plan?"

He smiled. "Yup. I'm thinking world domination." He turned back to the screen and pointed to a bunch of numbers. "Actually I was working on this."

She leaned over and whistled under her breath. "Yeah what am I looking at?"

"It's a sequence of codes used by the hacker. He has used the same codes each time he's hacked into your computer. But that's not all." He pointed to another set of numbers. "Whoever did this had help from the inside."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they had your password. And the password to the firewall."

"Ok so who has that password?"

He looked around then dropped his voice. "It hasn't changed for like 2 years. The only people who would have this password are high up."

"Like Jarvis high up?"

"No like detectives, Staff sergeants, Jarvis and...Santana."

Andy sat down and whispered to him. "Do you think he could have done this?"

"He could have had Steve do it. He is out."

She glanced around before speaking again. "Ok, before we go accusing Gail's brother of something, we tell Oliver what we found?"

He shook his head. "If we're wrong and it isn't Steve or Santana we could tip the real mole off."

"So what d we do?"

"We tell someone out of this division. Someone we can fully trust with a secret like this. Then we confront Steve."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy wanted to tell Sam what was going on but Dov felt that it would put Sam in danger. So Andy called the one person she could fully trust with the information she had. Someone who also had nothing to loose. She walked int the café and saw him already sitting in the booth in the back.

"Luke. Thanks for meeting me."

He nodded. "You said you couldn't tell me over the phone."

She dropped her voice and glanced around before speaking. "Someone is stalking me. They have been for awhile. But I now have reason to believe that someone inside of 15 is helping them."

"What makes you say that?"

She passed him a file and he flipped through it.

"Ok what is this?"

"It's a code. Whoever has been hacking into my station computer not only had my password but also the password to disable the firewall. Now you and Dov are the only ones that know all of this."

He spoke carefully. "Andy, if it really is someone inside of 15 they could be prepared to take you out. Or use Sam to get to you."

"Why do think I didn't tell Sam any of this. You know how he is."

"We need to keep this just between you me and Epstein." He glanced around before dropping his voice so low he was barely audible. "As soon as you leave here buy a few burner phones cash only. We'll use those to talk. Whoever this is they will have access to any and all of your information. Start compiling a list of potential suspects and I will check them out one by one. Have Epstein keep working on this decrypting the codes but tell him not to use the station's computer or his own. I will get him one he can use. We'll set us times and meeting spots at least every other day."

Andy nodded. "Dov and I both thought of Santana and Steve Peck first."

Luke shook his head. "Santana is too closely monitored. As for Steve he is all thumbs with computers and he wouldn't do anything without a cash incentive. Plus he has a healthy fear of Sam."

She felt a little discouraged. Luke then hesitated before speaking.

"I want to warn you, we may need an exit strategy."

"You want me to be prepared to leave my husband and kids?"

He nodded. "If it means protecting them? Write Sam a letter and give it to me at our next meeting. I'll put it in a safe place. I know a couple places I can send you for a month or two if things go down."

She had to fight back some tears. She grabbed his hand tight.

"Promise me no matter what happens, you will take care of my family. You'll make sure that Sam is safe and my dad."

He placed his hand over hers. "I promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night after Sam and the babies were asleep she sat down at the kitchen counter and did the hardest thing she ever did before. Wrote Sam a goodbye letter.

 _Sam,_

 _If you're reading this I know something has happened to me. I might be dead or in hiding. I wish I didn't have to write this but I want you to know that none of this is your fault. You have given me a life I had never once thought I could have. You gave me 3 beautiful kids that mean everything to me. I hope you're not angry. I just wanted to keep you and the kids safe. I knew that if I had told you the truth you would have targeted. Tell the kids that I love them always and that if I am gone I will always be watching over them. Take care of them and yourself. I will not forgive you if you blame yourself or do something stupid. Look after my dad, you are all he has left. Know that I love you. You are more then my husband you are my other half. Without you I can not breathe and know that leaving you will be the hardest, most painful thing I will ever do._

 _Forever- Andy_

She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she folded the letter and stuck it inside an envelope along with her dad's badge, a burner phone and a small heart she had cut out of her wedding dress. She sealed the envelope and stuck it into her bag.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days past and Andy was growing more secretive. She and Dov spent a lot of time locked in a locker room or in one of the abandoned buildings that Luke had set up as meeting spots. One night while Andy was sorting through some files and Dov was typing away at a laptop Andy got a call on her phone from Traci.

"Hey Trace."

"Hey Sam is looking for you. You told him you have been working a little overtime surveillance."

"I am. Just following up on an old cold case. Tell him i'll be home in an hour."

"Ok spy cop."

She hung up and Dov spoke.

"Hey you need to check this out."

She walked over and looked at the screen. "What's up?"

"I de-coded 2 strings of the code and whoever hacked your computer the first time, did it from inside the station."

She ran over to the table in the middle of the room and started pulling files.

"Ok so who was in the station that day that would also have the password to the firewall?"

He walked over and started to sort through the files. "Oliver, Me, Marlo, Jarvis, and Frankie."

She set some files aside. "Ok so we can rule out you and Oliver. So why would Jarvis or Frankie want me dead? I know why Marlo would but she would have just killed me already."

He nodded. "Marlo was no where near the computers that morning. She had just gotten on when you told us about the pictures."

Andy pulled out some of the pictures that had been on her screen and pointed to two.

"These were both taken while Marlo was still on Maternity leave."

He tossed Marlo's file aside. "Ok so we are down to Frankie or Jarvis." He looked up at her. "Let's look through every case you have ever worked on and see if your paths have crossed before."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to try something a little different this chapter. I wanted to show the other characters a little more and see the situation from their side. Let me know what you think-Sissy**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Andy and Dov ended up staying out all night going through every file. When they were done Andy looked at him.

"Jarvis has absolutely no connection to me directly or my dad or Sam."

Dov sighed. "If he went after any member of 15 it would be Chris."

Andy hesitated before speaking. "I couldn't find a connection to Frankie other then Gail and Steve. I was the arresting officer in Steve's case and Sam was the one to bring down Santana."

Dov stayed quiet for a minute before lighting up. "Who is high up and would have access to both files? Who are well known in the police force and are use to be respected?"

"The Pecks."

"Exactly. Gail's parents could see you and Sam as the people to drag the Peck name through the mud. They lost everything...if they want Sam to feel the same way..."

"Go after his family."

Dov grabbed his jacket. "We need to tell Callahan."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy ran into the station and was flagged by Oliver.

"McNally!"

She went over and tried not to look at the clock. "Hey Oliver."

"Hey? Do you have any idea how long all of us have been looking for you and Epstein?"

She glanced around. "Oliver we...are... working on something."

"What?"

She stepped closer and dropped her voice. "Callahan pulled us into an investigation. We just need a day to finish and then we are all yours."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll tell Sammy."

"Be discreet."

He nodded and Andy went into the locker room to grab what she needed. She decided that before she left there was something she needed to do. She walked up to the D's room and saw Sam and Traci talking. When Sam saw her he walked over.

"Oliver told me what's going on. Why didn't you at least call?"

She didn't answer she just wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his neck.

"I love you."

He rubbed her back and spoke quietly. "I love you too. Now are you going to tell me what Callahan has you on?"

She pulled away and glanced around before speaking. "An old homicide. Dov and I found some new evidence."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"Always."

She walked over and hugged Traci. She quickly dropped a note into Traci's bag and then walked away. She hoped that she would find it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was a bundle of nerves in the backseat of Luke's suv. Dov spoke from the passenger seat.

"Does anyone else get a really bad feeling about this?"

Luke sighed. "We have no choice. I think he's already onto us."

Andy grabbed her gun and made sure she had extra clips. "Let's go."

They all got out and ran into the old warehouse. Luke kicked in the door and someone started shooting. Dov yelled.

"Get down!"

Andy ducked to the side and took cover. She heard something explode and then smoke filled the room. She started to feel sleepy. As she struggled to keep her eyes open she saw Dov try and crawl over to her before he passed out. She knew what was coming. She hoped that Traci was reading the note and would come and find them. She held onto that thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Traci was about to walk down to the parade room to assist with a case. She needed a file from her bag so she quickly grabbed it and went downstairs. Sam, Oliver, Gail, Chris, Nick, Marlo, and Jarvis were already there. Sam looked up when she entered.

"Do you have the arrest record?"

She nodded and started flipping trough the file. She had just found the page when a note fell to the floor. She handed Nick the file and picked up the note. She unfolded it and recognized her best friend's handwriting. Gail noticed the look on her face.

"What is that?"

Traci read to herself and then looked up horrified. "It's from Andy. Something is wrong."

Sam walked over. "Read it."

Traci took a deep breath before reading the letter out loud.

 _Traci,_

 _I needed to tell someone where to find us in case something goes wrong. Dov and I have been lying to everyone. A couple weeks ago we found out that it was someone inside of 15 that hacked my computer. They were working with whoever is stalking me. Dov and I know who they are and I have to get to them before they try and hurt Sam or the kids. All the answers you need are at 1387 Ryleigh Av. Marlo will know what it all means. If I don't come back there is a safe deposit box at Liberty Bank the key is in my locker on the top shelf. Make sure Sam gets what is inside. Take care of him and my kids._

 _I love you. Forgive me- Andy_

Chris was the first one to speak. "That doesn't sound good."

Jarvis looked at all of them. "Well what are you waiting for? Go!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they busted into the abandoned building they were all starting to wonder what Andy was talking about. The first 2 floors were completely empty. When they made it to the 3rd floor a huge steel door blocked their way. Marlo looked at the key pad.

"You need a password to get in."

Sam threw his hands up. "Great! So we're screwed!"

Oliver shook his head. "Andy wouldn't have mentioned Callahan if there wasn't a reason. He must have been helping her. So if he set up this place he would have set the password."

Traci thought for a moment then typed in a password. It worked. Chris looked at her curious.

"What was it?"

"Andy's first day on the job. The day she met Luke and Sam."

They opened the door and found 2 boards covered with Andy's handwriting, a desk with 2 laptops on it, a table covered with files, and a jacket that Chris recognized as Dov's. Traci looked at the files and notes with Gail and Chris while Oliver, Sam, Marlo and Nick tried to open the laptops. Marlo looked up at them.

"They are untranslated codes. It looks like Epstein was de-coding them to find out how the hacker got in."

Traci looked over at them. "It sounded in the letter like he had."

Gail looked at the files as she spoke. "They have all of our files."

Chris had just finished reading all of the writing on the board. "Oh my God!"

Oliver looked over. "What?"

Chris grabbed a notebook and flipped through it. He read something before explaining it. "Dov had figured out that whoever hacked Andy's computer the first time at the station had the password to the firewall. Plus they were in the station at the time. So they had narrowed it down to Sam, Oliver, Jarvis, Marlo and Frankie. It looks like they immediately ruled out everyone but Jarvis and Frankie. All of these files are old cases that mention Andy since she joined the force. Now there is absolutely no over lap between Andy and Jarvis or Andy and Frankie except for..." He held up a picture that Andy had written on. "Gail and Steve."

Gail walked over and understood. "You think Frankie was protecting me?"

He shook his head. "Andy and Dov think that Bill Peck wanted revenge on Sam and Andy for exposing Steve and Santana. But instead of going after Sam, Inspector Peck figured out an easier way to inflict the most pain. Going after Sam's family."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok so the minute Andy and Dov found out who it was, what did they do?"

Gail spoke in a lifeless voice. "They would have watched my dad and Frankie for a few days until they found out where they were meeting."

Nick spoke up. "Today must have been the day they decided to confront them head on."

Oliver got a text and read it. "Chloe says that Dov and Andy's guns are gone."

Marlo scrolled through the computer and then spoke. "Hey Epstein took a bunch of surveillance pictures of the same building."

Gail looked at it. "It's a warehouse. It is 3 blocks from my parent's house. Steve and I use to play there as kids."

Oliver nodded. "Lets check it out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They parked in some trees in front of the warehouse so that they couldn't be seen. They were walking through the thick cover of the trees when Chris spotted something.

"Hey! We got a car ahead!"

He and Nick pulled out their guns and approached the car. Chris recognized the man who was tied to the steering wheel.

"It's Callahan!"

He was about to open the door when Nick grabbed his hand.

"Wait!"

He pointed to a thin wire that was connected to the door. It led under the car. Chris dropped down onto his stomach and noticed the wire went under the car and appeared to connect to a tire. Nick saw too and looked at Oliver.

"There must be an explosive in the tire that is triggered by opening the door."

Oliver tapped on the window and Luke jolted awake making Oliver speak in a harsh whisper.

"Luke don't move!"

Luke looked around quickly then spoke. "You have to get Andy and Epstein!"

Sam walked up to the window. "Where are they?"

"We went inside the warehouse and shots were fired. I saw Andy and Dov run and take cover. Then there was an explosion and some kind of smoke filled the room. I must have passed out."

Oliver looked at Nick. "Do you remember how to disable a bomb?"

He nodded. "You all go and get McNally and Epstein."

Oliver looked at Gail. "Peck you stay here and help Collins."

She nodded and the rest of them headed towards the warehouse. When they reached the door they saw where someone had kicked it in. Oliver tried and it was unlocked. They went inside and cleared the first floor. When Chris led the way up the stairs he stopped them.

"Dov!"

He bent down and shook his friend awake. Dov was chained to the metal railing. He opened his eyes and spoke quietly.

"Get Andy."

Sam bent down and whispered to him. "Did you see where they took her?"

"I just saw them take her up the stairs when Frankie tied me up."

He nodded. Marlo stayed with Dov while the rest made it to the second floor. They cleared the room and were about to approach the next set of stairs when someone opened fire on them. Oliver and Sam ducked behind some barrels while Traci and Chris hid behind the wall. Oliver reached around and tried to fire but more rounds rang out. Sam quickly ducked up and fired. He knew that he hit one of his targets when he heard a yell. He ducked back down and whispered to him.

"I think I hit Frankie."

He nodded. They waited for more shots but they didn't come. Oliver glanced around the barrel.

"Maybe they ran out of ammo?"

They waited a couple more minutes before signaling to Traci and Chris to move. They all approached the stairs and Sam went up. They found Frankie at the top dead. Oliver bent over her then looked at Sam.

"You hit her femoral artery. She didn't stand a chance."

Sam approached a door and kicked it in. Andy was laying on the ground bleeding. She looked as though she had been beaten. Sam started over to her but Bill Peck grabbed hold of her and held his gun to her head. Oliver and Sam fixed their guns on Inspector Peck. Oliver spoke quickly.

"It's over Bill! Drop your weapon."

Bill Peck tightened his grip on Andy. "Do you know how hard Elaine and I worked? We wanted to make a difference. We wanted our kids to be a part of a legacy. When Gail joined 15 I thought she would make us proud. Instead she became more concerned about her friends and building a personal life then rising through the ranks. Steve understood what it meant to be a Peck. Everything was going fine until you and Swarek got in the way."

Sam quickly glanced at Andy while Oliver spoke.

"Well look what you are doing right now. You have your gun on a mother of 3 children. Andy and Gail are friends, think about what this will do to your daughter. Gail is outside right now and all she wants to hear is the truth."

Bill laughed. "The truth. The truth is that Gail is nothing but a disappointment. The truth is that I wanted revenge on Sam Swarek. At first I was just going to end his career but then I thought, why not take from him what you all took from me. His family. It wasn't hard to convince Frankie to help me. I offered her a large sum and a nice promotion. She watched Andy for a while. She hacked the computer for me. I got the idea about the flowers from Steve when he told me what had happened to detective Nash. I just wanted it to be more personal. Frankie had overheard Officer McNally telling Officer Ward what her favorite flowers were. I followed McNally home one night and began leaving the flowers on her doorstep. The envelope that I paid a guy to walk into the station was coated in battery acid. I even had a plan to kidnap her children from daycare." He paused and smiled at Sam. "Your twins are cute. I was going to kidnap them today but your wife was smarter then I anticipated. I figured she wouldn't trust anyone with keeping a secret and I didn't plan on Officer Epstein to keep trying to crack the codes. McNally knew Callahan would have a plan. I could no longer find out how much she and Epstein knew from the station computers and their text messages. Luckily Frankie witnessed a very touching moment between Detective Swarek and his wife this morning at the station. She figured that McNally was going to make her move and called me immediately. Callahan was easy but Epstein put up a fight. I would have killed both of them right then and there but Epstein was truly innocent in all of this. As for Officer McNally. I wanted Swarek to be here to say goodbye."

Sam aimed between his eyes and pulled the trigger while Bill laughed. He fell quickly releasing both Andy and his gun. Sam rushed to Andy and tried to wake her up.

"Andy! Andy wake up!"

He noticed a fresh needle mark on her neck.

"He drugged her."

Oliver looked around and found a bottle on a nearby table. "Rohypnol. He gave her half the vile."

Chris pulled out his phone and held it to his ear. "This is Officer Diaz of 15 division I need an ambulance."

Sam stopped listening and focused on Andy.

"McNally don't you dare leave me!"

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Andy felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes and was in what looked to be an empty hospital. She was freaking out. Was this heaven? If it was it was not like she pictured. She began to yell._

 _"Sam! Chris! Traci!"_

 _"Andy, it's ok."_

 _She turned and saw Jerry Barber smiling at her. He walked around looking at everything._

 _"You know I always wanted to die in like a café or an ice cream parlor. Not a hospital."_

 _Andy stared. "Am I dead?"_

 _He chuckled. "No. You're in a coma from a Rohypnol overdose. It is up to you when you wake up or if you don't."_

 _"What do you mean? Of course I want to wake up. I have a husband and kids."_

 _He smiled. "I know. I was grateful to be dead when Sammy finally proposed. I would have owed Oliver 50 bucks. We had a bet. I thought that you two would elope after Traci and I got married."_

 _He looked sad when he mentioned Traci. He quickly regained his smile._

 _"Leo has gotten so big."_

 _Andy grabbed his hand. "We all miss you, especially Traci."_

 _"I never left. Not really. Whenever you guy miss me just look at Trace. My heart will always be hers."_

 _Andy looked around again. "I need to see Sam."_

 _He nodded. "Follow me."_

 _They walked down a hallway and entered a waiting room. Everyone was there that mattered to her. Sam, Oliver, Izzie, Celery, Traci, Leo, Gail, Chris, Dov, Nick, Chloe, Juliet, Duncan, Noelle, Frank, Luke, Marlo, Seeley, Kinsley, Christian, her dad, her mom, and even Jarvis. Andy walked over to where Sam as sitting with Christian on his lap. She placed her hand on his cheek. She had never seen Sam look so defeated. She wanted to hold Christian but couldn't. She looked at Jerry with tears in her eyes._

 _"How do you look at the people you love and not hold them?"_

 _He stood next to Traci and sighed. "It hurts. But I think of all the times I did have with her and Leo."_

 _Andy looked around. "I can't leave them. Tell me what to do Jerry."_

 _"You are Andy McNally, if anyone can survive this you can."_

 _She stayed quiet for a moment. "I have to survive." She looked at Sam and their kids and then to all of her friends. "For my family."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy felt something in her throat that was making it hard to breathe. She started making a choking noise and a nurse rushed over.

"Officer McNally, you are in the hospital. There is a ventilator in your throat helping you breathe."

Andy stopped fighting and a doctor came in and removed the tube. She started to cough and looked up at the nurse.

"What happened?"

"You suffered a Rohypnol overdose. You've been in a coma for 3 days."

She tried to remember what happened but her mind was drawing a blank. "I can't remember."

"Rohypnol causes short term memory loss."

"Where is Sam?"

"You have a waiting room full of cops. They haven't left."

"When can I see them?"

"In a few hours."

The nurse left leaving her alone. It was torture. She had no idea what had happened to her. She tried to get out of the bed to go find Sam herself but her ribs and head hurt so bad she stayed put. Soon she was being poked and prodded by doctors and nurses. After a few hours Sam appeared in the doorway.

"McNally."

She smiled and kissed him. She noticed the bags under his eyes and his unshaven face.

"You look like hell."

He sat down in a chair next to her bed and kept holding her hand. "I swear to God if you ever put me through something like this again, I will kill you myself."

She kissed his hand and then remembered something. "You found the letter?"

"What letter?"

"The letter Luke told me to write incase something happened."

"Umm Andy, something did happen."

"What?"

He opened his mouth and then smiled. "Lets just say that you are an incredible wife."

She was still curious but dropped the subject. After a few minutes she looked at Sam.

"Where are the kids?"

"The twins are at home with Izzie and Seeley is with Marlo." He paused and then grinned. "Ok I will tell you something. Dov told Marlo something that you said and she apologized for over reacting about the whole custody thing."

She tried to think. "I have no idea what I said about her."

"You had faith that she would never try and kill you."

She nodded. "Well she wouldn't."

He kissed her softly then grabbed something off the table. Her wedding rings.

"I can not stand your empty finger."

He slid them back where they belonged.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

It took Andy longer to recover from her injuries then ever before. The department also made her see a shrink. She was on temporary leave while she recovered. She didn't mind it at first. Facing the fact that she could have died and missed out on her kids growing up. But after 2 months she was ready to get back on the job. She was getting the twins ready on morning when her cell went off.

"McNally."

"Hey Andy it's Chris. Where are your notes on that convenience store robbery in December?"

She fastened Kinsley into her highchair while she spoke. "In my bedroom. Why?"

"You don't have it on your computer?"

"I don't like keeping my notes in a computer you can never wipe it clean."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are completely paranoid?"

She shook some cheerios onto their trays. "Yes Nick has several times."

"Well Oliver needs your notes like yesterday. The guy is going on trial and it looks like he might walk if we can't completely walk the jury through it."

"I haven't been summoned."

"You're on leave. They might call you yet. Gail just got served this morning." She heard him open a door. "Ok can I swing by and pick up your notebook?"

Before she could answer she could hear Gail groaning.

"Are you kidding me? She doesn't keep them on the computer?"

Chris answered. "She doesn't trust computers with her notes because you can't wipe them clean."

Oliver spoke sarcastically. "Swarek you taught your wife too well." He spoke into the phone. "Andy please tell me you know where the notes are?"

She rolled her eyes making Kinsley giggle. "Yes Uncle Oliver I know where all my notebooks are."

"Ok Diaz is coming to grab them."

She hung up and smelled something.

"Ok who has a dirty diaper?"

The twins looked at eachother and giggled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When a knock came on the door Andy held Kinsley's hands to help her walk. She opened the door and found Chris smiling at her.

"Hey McNally." He stepped inside then knelt down to tickle Kinsley under her chin. "Hey Cutie."

Andy settle Kinsley on her hip and Christian squealed from his spot on the couch. Chris picked him up smiling.

"What's up Christian?"

Christian smiled. Andy led Chris into the kitchen where she had a box of small notepads. Chris's eyes widened.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. These are all my notebooks. I didn't label the outsides incase someone saw them and figured out what they were."

"Andy, you have tiny handwriting."

"And?"

"This is going to take us forever to go through."

He picked one up and then dialed someone on his phone.

"Oliver we have a major issue...Andy has so many notepads it would take us days to go through them all...Well I have an idea...Have Andy come into the station and read them she is the best person to weed out the one we need quickly...I know she is on leave it's not like she's going into the field she's just reading her notes...Thank you."

He looked at Andy.

"So you need to follow me to the station."

Andy smiled and looked at Kinsley. "Do you want to see Daddy?"

Kinsley smiled. "See Dada?"

Chris helped her buckle the babies into the car and then Andy drove behind his squad car. Chris carried the babies inside while Andy grabbed the box of notebooks. As soon as they entered the parade room Kinsley squealed.

"Dada, Dada!"

Sam smiled and grabbed her. "Hi Kinzie."

He kissed the top of Christian's head. Oliver looked at the box in Andy's arms and shook his head.

"Nash, help McNally go through those."

Andy and Traci sat down with Chris and started flipping through the notebooks while Sam and Chloe held the babies. Andy was reading through her 5the notebook when she found the one she wanted.

"Found it!"

They looked at her and Andy read through her highly detailed notes. She looked up shocked.

"The robber wasn't the shooter."

Sam stood with Christian. "What?"

She pointed something out. "The bullet came from a semi not a revolver. So the robber couldn't have shot the guy."

Sam leaned over her. "Did the shopkeeper say he pulled out a gun?"

"No the shop keeper stated that he didn't own a gun and there are no firearms registered in his name."

Traci caught on. "So either there were 2 robbers and Wilson is covering for his partner or someone inside the store fired and just didn't want to be caught with a gun."

Sam grabbed a stack of files and passed them around. "We need to look at everyone that was in the store that day see if any of them are connected to Wilson."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy loved being back in the station. Oliver still wouldn't let her in the field until the department shrink cleared her but just being involved made her feel good. She was sitting in the parade room with Sam, Traci, Chris, and Gail going over the case. So far they were coming up empty. No one at the store that day had any connection to Wilson. Andy stood and looked at the board that Traci made.

"What about an inside job? The shopkeeper was in major debt and the store was about to close. Maybe he hired Wilson to rob it?"

Sam shook his head. "I didn't get that vibe from him. Also he was pretty shaken up."

Chris held up a file. "I may have something."

"What?"

"When Wilson was in juvy he was close to a guy named Lester Jones. Jones has since been a suspect in 2 homicides."

Sam grabbed the file. "Ok so if Lester was in the store that day, how did he get out before we got there?"

Andy grabbed the store's blueprints off the board and pointed something out. "The service entrance backs right up to this jogging path. We know that someone had cut the power so that the alarm and cameras were inoperable. The main power source is right by that entrance."

Gail caught on. "So while Wilson went in the front and scoped the place out, Lester cut the power and came in the back."

Andy helped her finish. "Then he shot the guy and skipped out with the cash before we arrived."

Sam thought for a minute then nodded. "It's tight but it's due able. What does Lester drive?"

Chris pulled the file up on his laptop and showed it to Sam.

"He has a motorcycle."

Traci chimed in. "They had to have walked the area before the robbery. This was to carefully planned."

Sam took a sip of his coffee and then spoke. "Wilson is not very bright. His arrest record reflects that so Lester had to have been the one to plan the whole thing. We figure out how he thinks and we can figure out how he planned this."

They started looking at every offence that Lester was mentioned in. They even talked to his old parole officer and his foster families. A picture quickly began to form. He had been sexually abused as a child and had been bounced around in the foster system for 6 years. He was smart but also had a dark side. He was a psychopath. Sam and Chris went through the store's surveillance tapes for the month. After an hour Sam finally told Chris to pause the tape.

"There they are!"

Chris slowed the feed and they watched as Wilson and Lester walked in. They took quite a while to pick out 2 sodas and some chips. Sam nodded.

"Look at Lester. He is looking at the camera locations and the windows. He also went in the back to use the bathroom to see where the service entrance was."

Chris nodded. "Think this is enough for a search warrant?"

"Should be. Traci call the judge."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was sitting in the department shrink's office. The man was older and had an accent. He smiled at her.

"Officer McNally you seem nervous."

She shrugged. "I just don't like therapist."

"What do you normally do to relieve stress?"

"I go to the gun rage or I run."

He made a note and then looked at her. "So how are you doing being back in the station?"

"Ok. We just put away a team of robbers."

"How are you and your husband doing?"

Andy thought. She and Sam were fine. Truth be told they were having issues keeping their hands off eachother. She shrugged again.

"Sam and I are great. We have been spending more time with our kids."

"You have 3 children correct?"

"Yes. Seeley, Christian and Kinsley."

"And Seeley is your step-daughter?"

"I don't think of her as that. I have been taking care of her since the day she was born."

"Are you still upset with Sam?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you two were in a relationship. Then you find out that he was going to be having a child with another woman. I'm sure that caused tension in your relationship."

"Not really. I mean I love Sam so I knew I didn't want his daughter to think I hated her."

"Why did you stay with Sam?"

Andy paused before answering. "He is the one person who understands me and loves me no matter what. You make sacrifices for the people that you love."

"But still you could have given Sam limits with how much you wanted him to be involved. Or you could have walked away. Did you ever consider waking away?"

She thought back to right after Seeley was born. She had considered taking the UC gig in Vancouver to get some space. "I considered it but then Sam convinced me to stay. I also fell in love with Seeley."

"What do you mean Sam convinced you to stay?"

"He and I got into a huge fight. He didn't want me to run away and he also didn't want me to feel like I wasn't coming first."

"But you weren't coming first. You still don't with him correct? You have 3 children. Do you two make time for eachother?"

"We do."

"I don't just mean sexually. Do you talk, go out to dinner, even just go for a walk together?"

"Not really."

He started writing. "I want to see you back for another session. I also will be doing a surprise visit."

Andy almost groaned. All she wanted was to be cleared for duty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Andy was working at the front desk answering the phones when her therapist walked in. She looked at him shocked.

"Dr. Gordon? What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I would be doing a surprise visit." He pulled out a notepad. "I'm going to be shadowing you today."

"All I am doing is answering phones."

"I will discuss that with Staff Sergeant Shaw."

He walked up the stairs and returned a few minutes later with Oliver behind him. Oliver looked a little stressed.

"McNally, you are to work with the D's today."

"Doing what?"

"Going through cases, giving them a fresh set of eyes. I don't really care."

Andy walked upstairs and sat down next to Traci. She didn't look up from the file she was reading as she spoke.

"Hey Andy. I thought you were answering the phones?"

Dov looked at Dr. Gordon. "Whose the Dude?"

Sam, Marlo, Traci, and Luke all looked at him. Andy sighed.

"Department Shrink."

Traci looked at her shocked and then shook Dr. Gordon's hand.

"Detective Nash."

"Dr. Gordon." He looked around at everyone. "Just continue with business as usual. I may ask you a question or two but other then that I am simply observing Officer McNally."

Dov looked like he was going to faint trying to keep himself from laughing. Dr. Gordon looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Detective Samuel Swarek."

Sam looked up. "Yes?"

He dropped his voice. "You are Officer McNally's husband?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel your communication is going?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Fine."

Dr. Gordon grabbed a picture off of Sam's desk. It was of their kids. He smiled.

"Your children are adorable."

"Thank you."

He pointed to Kinsley. "She is confident and self assured. She is the leader."

Luke looked amused. "You can tell all of that from the picture?"

"See how she doesn't shy away from the camera? She isn't leaning back or crossing her legs? That is a sign of confidence. Then notice how the other two ever so slightly lean towards her? That means she is the leader. More so to the boy then the other girl. The oldest is protective of the younger two. I can tell because she has her arms carefully wrapped around them so they do not fall. The boy is more timid then the girls. A little more guarded in the eyes. But he has a gleam in his eye. He is going to be a bit of a trouble maker. He'll be the one to test the boundaries."

Sam looked a little impressed. "Basically dead on."

He just set the picture back and sat down in the corner. For the rest of the day Andy noticed him watching her and jotting down notes. At end of tour he walked up to her with a smile.

"I want you to think about one thing. Why did you become a cop?" He handed her a form and she looked. He had signed her return to duty form. "My door is always open."

She nodded. Once she changed she practically ran out to Sam's truck. He was leaning against it waiting for her. She jumped at him.

"I got cleared!"

He smiled and kissed her. "Congratulations."

He set her on her feet and they climbed into the truck. She grabbed his hand on the center console and smiled.

"I think I actually got something out of it."

"What's that?"

"I have the best husband and kids in the world."

He chuckled and kissed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Christian! No!"

Andy walked into the playroom. "What's wrong?"

Seeley was chasing after Christian. He was walking around with one of Seeley's dolls. The little girl looked at Andy and stomped her foot.

"Mommy, Christian won't give Penelope back!"

Andy sighed and grabbed the doll. The baby started to cry until Andy distracted him with a truck that made noise. She handed Seeley the doll.

"Ok problem solved. Where is Kinzie?"

Seeley pointed to the corner. Kinsley was playing with her little people castle. Andy giggled as the baby tried to stuff Ariel into her mouth.

"Kinzie we don't eat our toys."

Kinsley held out her hand offering her mom Belle. Andy sat down and set Belle in the tiny bed. She set Kinsley in her lap and pointed to the dance floor.

"Can you make Ariel and Prince Eric dance?"

Kinsley giggled and pressed a button which made the dolls twirl. Andy clapped her hands along with Kinsley.

"Yay!"

Seeley walked over holding her Snow White dress. "Mommy can you help me put this on?"

Andy snapped the dress onto her and smiled at Kinsley.

"Wow doesn't Sissy look pretty?"

Kinsley stood and held out their toy Elsa's wand. Seeley pressed the button and made it sing "Let It Go". Kinsley squealed with delight and danced. Andy heard the garage door open and then Sam walking through the door. Seeley heard him too and went running to him.

"Daddy!"

He caught her and kissed her cheek. Seeley held out the wand to him.

"Come dance with us."

Sam walked into the playroom and pressed the button on the wand. Kinsley and Seeley danced around the room. Christian looked at them like they were nuts and pressed the button on his car. Sam chuckled and picked him up.

"You are tired of the princesses aren't you Buddy?"

Christian smiled and showed his dad his car. Andy stood and kissed Sam.

"How was the gun range?"

"Oliver owes me 50 bucks."

She shook her head amused. Kinsley tugged on her Mom's pants.

"Sing! Sing!"

Andy handed her the wand and pressed the button for her. Sam groaned.

"That song is getting old."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"McNally! Where are Kinzie's bunny?"

"By the couch! Have you seen my phone?"

"On the island!"

Andy and Sam were trying to get the twins to daycare. It was Andy's first day back on rotation and she felt nervous. She came downstairs and found Sam trying to get the twins shoes on. She knelt down and fastened Christian's sneakers for him. Sam handed her Christian's jacket and she zipped it on. He kissed her cheek.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and stood with Christian on her hip. "I just feel like i'm forgetting something." She thought for a minute and then glanced at her phone. "Crap! The babies have their first dentist appointment at 3 an so does Seeley."

Sam nodded. "I know. You told me yesterday and the day before. I am taking them."

"Right."

"Andy. Breathe."

She sighed and kissed Christian's forehead. "I'm going to miss them."

"They'll be fine."

She nodded and followed him out the door. On their way to daycare Kinsley and Christian were talking in their baby language. Suddenly Kinsley took her stuffed bunny and wacked her brother in the head with it. Andy looked back at her.

"Hey Little Miss. Do not hit your brother."

Kinsley just gave her an innocent look. Sam chuckled.

"Sibling rivalry at its best."

"Oh so you hit Sarah over the head with stuffed animals?"

"Yup and I use to hide her things. It's normal."

"Why can't they just get along?"

"Because that is boring."

She rolled her eyes. They quickly dropped the twins off and then went to the station. Andy walked in and changed into her uniform. Gail walked up to her smiling.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry if you're a little rusty. You've been out for a while."

Andy laughed. "I never get rusty."

"First time for everything."

They sat through parade then checked their assignments on the board. Chloe walked up to Andy.

"We're riding together! I'll get the coffee."

Andy drove them around while Chloe rattled on about how Dov hasn't proposed yet.

"I mean we've been together for a while now. Should I be worried?"

Andy shrugged. "Maybe he is waiting for the perfect moment."

"I hate waiting."

"I've noticed."

They had been driving for only a few minutes when they got a call to a connivance store. They arrived on the scene to find Dov, Sam, Luke, Nick, Gail, and Oliver already there. Andy walked over to them.

"What to we got?"

Nick filled them in. "3 employees were found shot to death this morning."

Andy walked in and saw the worst crime scene she had ever seen in all of her years on the job. 2 teenage boys were tied up behind the counter facing a teenage girl. Sam was leaning over and looked up at them disgusted.

"The girl was brutally raped and tortured. The M.E. puts time of death between 3-4 hours ago

Luke spoke up. "They died slowly. Bled out from their wounds."

Gail walked in. "The guy who found them is a regular. He said the door was unlocked but the lights were off. He figured they were just late opening. I have ids. The girl is 17 year old Kayla James, the older boy is 19 year old Caleb Wright and the other boy is 17 year old Johnny Lewis. They were suppose to work until 10 last night."

Andy noticed something. "Look at how they are posed. The boys facing the girl. What if the perp made the boys watch Kayla being raped."

Luke looked. "If that's true then we may be dealing with a sexual sadist."

Dov spoke up. "There had to have been 2 or more perps."

Sam looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Look at this scene. It's been trashed but there is too much order. They didn't leave any finger prints, they cut the cameras, they knew to use protection so we couldn't find semen, and no one heard the kids yell for help. This had to be the work of two guys."

Andy nodded in agreement after she spoke to the M.E. "The M.E. says that Kayla was raped repeatedly. Plus we found slugs from a 38 and a revolver." She started to walk through the scene. "I would say there was a lookout, a guy to raid the place, and someone to control the kids. Then while two raped and tortured the girl the other controlled the boys. I mean look at these kids. Caleb and Johnny are pretty big. They have defensive wounds. They tried to fight back. It would have taken at least 3 guys to over power them."

Sam nodded. "We're looking at a group."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy and Chloe were sent to notify Kayla James's parents. Andy knocked on the door and felt the familiar ache in the pit of her stomach. A woman opened the door looking apprehensive. Andy spoke softly.

"Mrs. James?"

"Yes."

"I'm Officer McNally and this is Officer Price."

"Is this about Kayla?"

"Yes Ma'am. Do you mind if we come inside?"

She nodded and led them into a cozy little living room. A man was already sitting there. He stood when he saw them. Andy took a deep breath.

"Could we sit down?"

Mrs. James spoke quickly. "Is Kayla ok? She didn't come home last night."

Chloe spoke for Andy. "I'm sorry to have to inform you both but Kayla was murdered last night."

As Andy expected the parents fell apart. After half an hour they calmed down enough to talk. Chloe had fixed them tea and Andy had them settled on their couch. Andy sat with Chloe on their loveseat. Mr. James spoke to Andy.

"How did it happen?"

"We are still investigating. Kayla was found with the other kids that worked there."

Mrs. James shook slightly. "So she wasn't alone?"

"No Ma'am."

Chloe spoke up. "Did Kayla ever mention anyone odd hanging around the store? Any issues with co-workers?"

Mr. James shook his head. "No Kayla had only been working there for a month. She loved it. She said that Caleb Wright was very protective of she and Johnny. He would always walk them to their cars."

After a couple of hours they arrived back at the station. Andy found Sam and Frankie in the parade room. Luke looked up when he heard Andy enter.

"Did you get anything from the girl's parents?"

"Kayla had only been working at the store for a month but had no issues. The said that Caleb Wright was very protective and would walk her to her car at night."

Sam nodded. "Caleb's dad is a marine. Caleb was going to enlist when he finished with college."

"So he was the natural protective type."

Luke handed her a file. "The M.E.'s initial report confirms that the girl died at least 2 hours before the boys. Most likely the perps wanted to them to watch her die. And even though there was spermicide present there was also semen from another guy. DNA connects to another rape homicide last year at a coffee shop. Again a girl was brutally raped and beaten while a male co-worker was shot once in the head. It fell in 27 Division. They never caught the guy."

"so we need too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I did get the general case idea from Criminal Mind** **s. I did alter it and no copyright was intended. This is simply for entertainment purposes. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Andy and Chloe were going through files when they received a call from Chris and Gail. Andy had just answered her phone.

"Hey Diaz."

His voice was grim. "We got another one."

"What do you mean?"

"4 teenagers killed in a athletic store. Manager found them this morning."

Andy sighed. "Price and I will grab Sam and Luke."

"Ok."

Andy walked up the stairs and found Sam filling out paperwork and Luke hanging up his phone. Luke noticed the look on Andy's face.

"What's up?"

"We've got another one."

Sam stood and pulled on his leather jacket. "What do we got?"

"4 teenagers killed in an athletic store. They were found this morning."

When they arrived at the scene Chloe noticed the crowd forming. "Nick and I will do crowd control."

Andy nodded and walked inside with the D's. Chris and Gail were leaning over the bodies. Chris spoke to Andy.

"2 girls and 2 boys. The M.E. is examining them now."

Sam nodded. "Cameras?"

"They have been broken for over a month according to the manager. They have several shopliftings."

Luke looked at Gail. "Peck walk us through it."

Gail stood and spoke quietly. "The kids were getting ready to leave. Manager says that they should have been re-stocking and counting the money in the register. Perps come in and they restrain the boys. While they grab the cash a couple of them rough up the girls. They rape them. Then they inflict multiple gun shot wounds and make the boys watch as they bleed out. Then they kill the boys with single gunshot to the head."

Andy noticed something. "Hey look at this." She put a glove on her hand and grabbed the used syringe carefully. "They shot themselves up with something."

Sam walked over and spotted a lighter on the floor. He put on a set of gloves and grabbed it. "We may be able to pull prints off of this."

Dov walked in holding his notepad. "Manager just id the victims." He pointed to the girls. "The girls are 16 year old Morgan Walker and 17 year old Joy Caulfield. The boys are 20 year old Stephen Coleman and 19 year old Robert Allen. I'm having the parents piked up and taken to the station."

Andy looked at the scene. Se quickly noticed something on one of the boys and pointed it out to the M.E.

"His jeans are unzipped."

The M.E. looked and nodded. "He shows signs of sexual intercourse."

Andy looked at Luke and Sam. "What if they are escalating. They don't just want the boys to watch anymore. They want them to participate in the rapes."

Sam looked disgusted. "We need to find these guys. Fast."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy, Chris, and Nick were going through their notes in the parade room trying to narrow down their suspects. Andy glanced towards Oliver's office where the parents were being questioned by Luke and Sam. Andy looked at the board and took notice of something. She thought it through and then started typing away at a computer. Nick looked over at her.

"Find something?"

Andy pointed. "Look at the marks in the parking lot. These are from motorcycle tires."

"And that helps us how?"

"The M.E. found DNA from at least 4 people. Someone had to have noticed that many motorcycles going into a convenience store."

Chris nodded "I'll send Gail and Chloe to do canvasing."

Andy walked upstairs and knocked on Oliver's office door. Everyone glanced at her and Andy spoke to Oliver.

"Sir, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Oliver nodded and stepped out. They walked into the parade room and looked at them.

"Please tell me that we have something?"

Andy pointed to the tire tracks. "These tracks were made by motorcycles. Now someone had to have noticed this many bikes in the area. We have Price and Peck canvasing the area for witnesses. We're going to look into all known biker gangs in the area. Even if it wasn't them they would know if a gang is passing through."

Chris chimed in once he hung up his cell. "Ok I just got off the phone with forensics. 2 of these tire sets are from custom made Harley's. Very expensive and only sold in a couple of stores. We may be able to track them through the orders."

Oliver nodded. "Ok run with it."

Nick spoke quietly. "This is just the beginning."

Andy looked at him curious. "What makes you say that?"

"If they are feeding a drug habit that gets real expensive real quick. There wasn't more then a couple grand in each store. Between the drugs and gas they are going to need more cash soon."

Chris nodded. "They are going to have to strike again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy and Chris went around to different biker gangs. They interviewed at least 3 before the got anywhere. They walked into a biker bar where a less violent gang worked out of. Andy stepped up and spoke to the man behind the counter.

"Excuse me Sir? My name is Officer McNally. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

The man was older and had his long hair braided. He seemed to be gentler then normal bikers. He looked up from the glass he was cleaning.

"This about them kids that were killed?"

Chris nodded. "We have reason to believe the killers are bikers. Have you noticed any new gangs riding through?"

He nodded. "Ran into a guy at the bike shop when I was picking up parts. I didn't recognize his patch. I tried to talk to him but he didn't stick around."

Andy pulled out her notebook. "What did the path look like?"

"It was a red circle with a cross on it. There was an arrow going through the cross."

"Was there any writing?"

"No."

"Could you describe the guy?"

"White, stocky, brown hair, and he had a bandana over his face."

"Did you see his bike?"

"It was a custom Harley. Black forty-eight, mirrored rims and muffler shields."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

"I do not like seeing young ones on the front page murdered. I hope you catch this son of a bitch."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris and Andy walked into Oliver's office. The parents were still there with Sam, Luke and Oliver. Luke walked over an whispered to them.

"Parents can't think of anything suspicious and we didn't get any witnesses."

Andy spoke quietly. "We have a description of one of the bikers and his bike."

"Ok. Can you ask the parents?"

Andy nodded and pulled out the picture their sketch artist made.

"Hi. I'm Officer McNally. I know this is difficult but we have a sketch of one of the suspects. Could you all just take a look?"

The parents passed it around and one of the dads looked up.

"I haven't seen this guy but I saw a guy with the same patch."

"When?"

"A few days ago. "I was dropping Joy off at work and I saw a guy smoking on the sidewalk. He had longer hair but he was wearing the same patch."

Sam nodded and they left. He looked at the bike.

"A custom piece would be on the company records."

Andy nodded. "We searched for the tires and we traced them to a shop just outside of Calgary. The guy paid cash. But e have a list of people with similar bikes. Nick is running them through the system now."

Nick came around the corner just then and spoke quickly. "Got a hit. Dale Turner. He was arrested 4 years ago for sexual assult of a minor. He served a year in jail and was released on good behavior."

Sam spoke as he walked down the stairs. "Do you got a picture?"

Nick handed it over and Sam compared it to Andy's sketch.

"Looks damn close to me. You got an address?"

"No but while he was inside he had laundry duty with a Marc Connell who was in for armed robbery. He lives within 2 miles of the convenience store and the athletic shop."

Sam nodded. "Let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy stood behind Luke waiting for Sam's cue. He counted off and they kicked in the door. They found a woman with a young boy in the kitchen she looked around terrified.

"What's going on?"

Sam spoke to her with his gun still drawn. "Is Marc Connell in the house?"

"No."

They lowered their weapons. While Nick, Juliet, Luke, and Dov cleared the house; Sam, Andy and Chris sat down with the woman. Sam did the talking.

"Who are you? Marc's girlfriend?"

"His ex-wife. Beverly Connell. We got a divorce while Marc was in jail."

Sam nodded. "Has Marc come around?"

"I didn't even know that he was in town. I have a restraining order against him."

"We have reason to believe Marc is involved with a string of robbery homicides."

"Those kids that were murdered? That was Marc?"

Andy spoke up. "We don't think he is working alone." She slid Turner's picture to her. "Do you recognize this man?"

"Dale? He and Marc and I went to high school together. I was a little wild back then. Marc, Dale and I went on the road together with Dale's girlfriend Wendy. Marc and I eloped in Vegas. When he got locked up I found out that I was pregnant with Brayden. I never wanted Marc near him so I divorced him and got the restraining order."

Sam spoke. "What happened to Wendy?"

"She got tired of the open road. She was only 15 and she wanted to go home. She and Dale got into a huge fight and then Dale got picked up for rape. Wendy's parents had pressed charges."

"Do you know where Wendy is now?"

She nodded and opened a small box under the sink. She pulled out a piece of paper.

"I wrote her down as Alice in case it fell into the wrong hands. Alice is her middle name."

Sam looked it was close by. Beverly looked at Andy.

"She goes by Whitney Jacobs now. Her parents changed it after they filed the charges."

They nodded and Sam handed her his card. "If you see or hear from Marc, call me and I can have units here within minutes."

"Thank you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were heading back to the station when a call came over the radio.

" _All avalible units we have a large restaurant fire on 3rd and Halum."_

Chris and Andy were riding together. He grabbed the radio and responded. When they reached the restaurant the fire department had the fire out. One of the firemen met them.

"Hey we have 3 bodies inside."

Andy and Chris followed him. Andy looked at him.

"Any idea what caused the fire?"

"It appears to have been arson. It reeks of gas in there. We have a witness that places a few motorcycles there an hour before."

Chris and Andy looked at eachother before walking in. They could hear sirens behind them. They saw the bodies laid out similar to the other crime scenes. They put on gloves and Chris checked the register and the safe.

"They took the cash."

Andy looked at the bodies. She motioned for Chris to come see. She pointed out the line of soot on one of the victims.

"See the soot? This victim was still alive when they torched the place."

He nodded and pointed to the clothes. "If the clothes are any indication, this victim was female."

Andy stood and noticed the cameras. She started messing with one and smiled.

"Diaz! The camera lens is fried but..." She showed him a memory card that was still in perfect condition. "Think Dov and Marlo can pull anything off of this?"

He smiled. "They just made a mistake."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam paced around the D's room while Chris, Andy, Nick, and Marlo sat around a computer. Marlo was trying to see if there was anything on the memory card. Sam looked at her.

"Well do we have them?"

She looked up annoyed. "I'm working on it Sam."

She typed something in then spoke.

"Ok, let's see what's on here."

They started watching. They saw their 3 new victims Holly Wells, Daniel Gormly and Joseph Kane. They were cleaning up the restaurant. A few minutes later the door opened and 4 men entered. When they started attacking the kids, Andy felt sick to her stomach. Chris spoke disgusted.

"Just like we thought. They make the boys watch them rape the girl then have the boys rape her."

Nick nodded. "And when they refuse."

One of the men shot Holly in the leg to make the boys comply. When it was over Andy was shocked.

"They're taking off their mask. They want Holly to know who they are."

Sam looked at Marlo. "Isolate the other two's faces."

She did and started running them. She immediately got a hit.

"Ok the tall guy is Bryce Seaver. He was arrested for arson as a youth and served 2 years in juvy and 4 in jail. He shared a cell with Turner." Her computer beeped again. "The other guy is Aaron Reese. He was arrested for murder 2 and served 5 years. He shared laundry duty with Turner and Connell."

Andy put the pieces together. "They put all of their skills together and turned themselves into the ultimate killing team."

Marlo pulled up their prison psyche evals. "According to this Seaver admitted that he had several rape fantasies. He was diagnosed as a sexual psychopath."

Andy made a face. "Lovely they turned him out onto the street."

Nick agreed. "Got to love the prison system."

Sam started to think out loud. "Ok so we know who they are. Now how do we find them?"

Chris spoke. "Well I talked to Turner's ex and she hasn't seen or heard from him."

Oliver walked into the room and spoke up. "Ok, you guys have been at this for over a week. Go home and get some rest. I do not want to see any of you until tomorrow at 10am. Understood?"

They nodded. Sam waited for Andy to change and then drove her home. When they walked in Boo started to jump all over them. Andy ran her hands through his soft fur.

"Hi Boo. Did you miss us?"

Kinsley came running around the corner and shrieked. She pointed to them and looked at Izzie.

"Mama!"

Izzie smiled and set Christian next to his sister. "Who else?"

"Dada!"

Christian ran over to them. Andy grabbed him and kissed his cheek while Kinsley hugged Sam's leg. He grabbed her and tickled her.

"Did you miss us Kinzie?"

She nodded and showed him her half eaten banana. "Nana!"

He smiled and took a bite of it. Kinsley looked at Andy shocked.

"Dada take it!"

Andy laughed and kissed her cheek. "Kinzie you have to share."

The baby just made a face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy set the twins in their high chairs and started cutting up pieces of mango and putting it on their trays. She then gave them each half a pancake. Sam walked in and kissed their heads.

"Morning Monkeys."

Kinsley smiled at him and then put her hand on her hair. She looked at Andy.

"Bow in?"

Andy smiled and slid a white hair bow into her hair, swiping her long bangs out of her eyes. Andy played with the babies hair.

"You two need hair cuts." She looked at Sam. "Christian is starting to get a mullet and Kinz is going to have Ozzy hair."

He chuckled. "We can always turn her into Pebbles Flinstone."

She rolled her eyes. Christian held a chunk of mango out to Sam.

"Cut it Dada!"

Andy looked at him amused. "His first full sentence is "cut it Dada" that's nice."

Sam cut the fruit for him and shrugged. "It could be worse. It could have been "hey old man cut this shit!"

Andy smacked him on the arm. "Don't do that then they really will say it!"

Kinsley and Christian continued to eat their breakfast. Andy suspected that Kinsley was tossing pieces of pancake onto the floor for Boo to eat. As they drove to the station Sam's phone rang.

"Detective Swarek...Slow down, what was that?...When?...Are you sure?...Ok i'll send units to his school..."

He hung up and called Oliver. Andy looked at him.

"What' going on?"

"Marc Connell kidnapped his son."

"When?"

"Less then an hour ago. The mom had warned his teacher so when she saw the bike she called."

"They can't have gotten far."

They drove for a while. When they reached the school Luke met them.

"They grabbed Wendy too. Her parents just called it in."

Andy voiced her thoughts. "Where would they go. They know every cop is looking for them and they have been on the news. They have 2 hostages."

Sam thought for a moment. "They grew up around here."

Andy looked at him confused. "And?"

"So did you McNally. Where did kids in your high school go to hang out without any adults?"

She thought back and then spoke up. "There are 2 places. One is the old lifeguard tower at Sandbanks and then there is this old campground just off the highway. No one is there this time of year."

Sam looked at Luke. "You take Nash, Price, Ward, and Collins and check the beach. I'll take McNally, Diaz, Epstein, and Peck and check the campground."

He nodded and they headed towards the camp. When they got there they didn't see anything for a while. They reached on of the older cabins and Sam noticed something.

"I see the bikes."

They all got out of their cars and drew their weapons. The bikes were hidden in the trees. Andy placed her hand on one.

"They're still warm."

Sam led the way to where an old camper was. There was tons of trash everywhere. Before they could get any closer shots filled the air. Andy jumped behind a huge fallen tree with Gail while Sam, Dov and Chris were pinned behind an old truck. Andy caught sight of Wendy and sighed.

"They have the hostages in the camper."

Gail nodded. "Let's make sure they can't leave."

They fired at the bikes. They took out 3 of their tires. Andy then looked at her.

"Do you have a clip?"

Gail handed her a fresh clip and loaded her own gun. Sam got on Chris's radio.

"McNally I need you to try and talk them down so I can try and get to the camper."

She nodded to him and sat up slightly. "Marc? I know you can hear me! Listen Brayden is probably scared. He doesn't know what is going on and he's confused. Just let him go and I promise we can help you."

A man yelled back. "Help me? You guys took my family away from me!"

"Like you took all those kids from their parents?"

No one answered. Andy tried again.

"Turner! Look what Wendy and her parents did to you was not fair but if you keep this up you'll be in prison for the rest of your life. Is she really worth that?"

Thee answered by firing towards she and Gail. Back-up arrived. Collins and Price hid in the trees making their way slowly to the camper. Ward hung back while Callahan and Traci came forward. Nick made his move and went into the camper. Chloe covered him while he got the hostages out. He was almost to Andy and Gail when a shot rang out. Brayden screamed terrified. Nick fell to the ground. Brayden ran to Gail and Andy but Dale Turner had a gun pointed to Wendy's head with Nick injured at his feet.

"Do you want to talk now?"

The others started shooting. Soon Chris came back over the radio.

"I hit one."

Gail fired and hit another. Andy stood and looked at Turner.

"Look around. You're not making it out of here with Wendy. So just put the gun down and let Wendy go."

"I can't go back to jail."

He raised his gun and Chris fired. It hit him right between the eyes. Wendy ran to Andy crying. Chloe and Dov took the only living member Bryce Seaver into custody. Sam walked over to where Andy was sitting on the porch and sat next to her.

"You did good."

She nodded. "How's Collins?"

"It hit his vest. He'll have a nasty bruise in the morning."

She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Sam grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"That kid just had to watch his father be shot. How is he going to recover from that?"

"He'll get through it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

She laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple.

"Andy you care way too much sometimes."

She smirked. "I know." She straightened up and looked at him. "Can we go get our babies?"

He smiled. "Let's go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"High!"

Andy was pushing the twins in there infant swings outside. It was the nicest day they had in a while. Kinsley was loving it but Christian was not a big fan. He kept turning and looking at his mother.

"Out now?"

She stopped his swing and smiled. "Ok you win Buddy."

She set him on the ground and continued to push Kinsley. Christian ran to Seeley's princess ball and picked it up. Boo started to chase him as the baby ran giggling. Andy smiled at them. She heard a car pull into their driveway and then Traci's head walked by the gate. Andy yelled to her.

"Hey Trace!"

She looked and smiled. "Hey." She and Leo walked through the back gate. Leo shut it behind them then grabbed Christian. Tracy petted Boo as she walked over to Andy. "Figured you could use a pick-me-up."

She showed her a bottle of wine and Andy smiled.

"Thanks."

"I brought the kids popsicles."

Soon they were all sitting at Sam and Andy's picnic table. The twins were sitting on top of the table with bibs on. Leo smiled at them.

"He's gonna be a goalie."

Andy smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"He's got big shoulders and strong legs. Perfect for hockey."

"Sam's more of a baseball guy."

Leo made a face. "Eww. Baseball is for Sissy's."

Traci rolled her eyes. "Where is Sam?"

"He's helping Oliver install a new shower and toilet at the cabin."

"I would pay to see Oliver Shaw with power tools."

"That's why he took Sam with him."

Kinsley looked up at the sound of her dad's name and slapped the table.

"Dada?"

Andy wiped the baby's red popsicle stained face and smiled. "Dada is helping Uncle Ollie."

The baby pouted and went back to her popsicle. Traci smiled.

"She talks really well."

"She's smart. I have no idea where she gets that from."

"You and Sam are both street smart. Christian will be hotwiring cars fore you know it."

"Don't give him any ideas. He already steals his sister's toys and hides them."

Leo smiled and held his hand up to the baby.

"Can you give high-fives?

Christian looked at his own hand before pressing it to Leo's.

"There you go Bud!"

Christian looked pleased with himself. He then reached over and grabbed his sister's bow. Kinsley felt around her head and then glared at her brother.

"Back! Bow back!"

Christian shook his head. "No!"

Kinsley clenched her tiny little fist and wacked him upside the head. He dropped the bow shocked and then startto cry. Kinsley handed her mom the bow.

"Bow in pwease."

Andy looked at her shocked while Traci and Leo laughed. Andy slid the bow back into the babies hair and then comforted Christian. Traci looked at Andy.

"You and Sam couldn't deny that girl if you try."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. Chapter 12

"Kinsley Olivia come back here!"

Kinsley was running towards the road with Sam running behind her. He picked her up and settled her on his hip.

"When you are helping Daddy in the garage you can not give him a heart attack."

Sam was changing the oil in his truck and had the twins in the garage with him. Andy walked into the garage and handed Christian his sippy cup. She smiled at Kinsley.

"Are you helping Daddy?"

Kinsley scrunched her little nose. "No! All done."

Sam kissed her cheek. "She tried to run away and Daddy had to chase her."

Andy took Kinsley and smiled at her. "Do you want to help Mommy cook while Daddy and Christian work?"

She looked at her Mom serious. "Mommy you no cook good."

Sam busted out laughing. Andy sighed and carried the little girl into the house. She settled her into her high chair and grabbed the ingredients. She smiled at Kinsley.

"Do you want to make some play doh?"

Kinsley looked confused. Andy added the ingredients into 2 bowls. She showed her the food coloring.

"What color do you want?"

"Ink!"

Andy mixed some pink into the dough. She made Christian some blue play-doh. When it was dry, Andy set a chunk onto Kinsley tray. She tried to put it into her mouth.

"No, no Kinsley. You play with it."

She showed her how to flatten it and roll it into a ball. Soon Kinsley was having fun making weird shapes. When Sam brought Christian in Kinsley showed him her creation.

"Dada look!"

Sam looked and smiled. "What did you make?"

"Boo!"

Andy set Christian in his highchair and gave him the blue play-doh. He caught on and started having just as much fun as his sister. Sam wrapped his arms around Andy's waist.

"How distracted do you think they are?"

She saw the look on his face and smiled. "Not that distracted. But it's almost naptime."

"So Mommy and Daddy can have nap time?"

"Of course."

He kissed her neck and then played with the twins.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy walked over to Dov and handed him her file.

"Hey I finished my case report if you want to file it."

He quickly clicked out of his computer and nodded. "No problem."

Andy had caught sight of what he was looking at. "Thinking of popping the question?"

He sighed. "I've been saving and I finally have enough to get her the kinda ring that she deserves. I just don't know how I want to ask her. Should I take her to a fancy restaurant and ask her there? Or maybe I should drive her to the beach and ask her there?"

Andy sat down and smiled. "Where did you two meet?"

"The Penny. Oh...you really think that I should propose in a bar?"

"It's Chloe. Get her a giant cookie and some tequila and she will say yes."

He chuckled. "Nice. I do need some help with the ring."

Traci walked in and looked curious. "What ring?"

Dov groaned. "Ok only you two know this ok?"

"Know what?"

Andy smiled. "Dov's gonna take the plunge."

"Oh." She sat down on his other side and looked at the rings. "You can't pick a ring online you have to look at it in person. Get a feel for it."

"Can you two come with me?"

Andy nodded. "Let's go now."

"Wait right now?"

"Why not?"

"We have work to do and Oliver wanted all of us to finish our paperwork."

"Let me handle Oliver."

She walked into Oliver's office and found him talking with Sam and Noelle. Noelle looked up when Andy knocked.

"Hey McNally. Long time no see."

Andy smiled. "Hey Noelle." She looked at Oliver. "Traci and I are gonna help Dov for an hour."

Oliver looked amused. "Help him learn how to tie his shoes?"

"No pick out an engagement ring for Price."

Noelle smirked. "Why does he need help?"

"It's Dov. He was probably going to hire a sky writer."

She looked at Oliver. "Let them help him."

Oliver nodded. "Alright go."

They walked into a local jewelry store and started looking around. Dov looked overwhelmed.

"The computer at least had a filter."

A man in a suit walked over to them. "Hello can I help you?"

Andy motioned to the man. "Here is your filter Dov." She smiled at the man. "We are looking for an engagement ring."

"You have come to the right place. What sort of ring are you thinking?"

Dov shrugged and looked at Andy's. "Maybe something like hers?"

Andy showed the man her ring and brought out some others like it. After 30 minutes Dov finally chose a simple 1/2 carat ring. He threw his arms around the girls as they walked back to Traci's car.

"I owe you two big."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy threw a file aside and stared filling out more paper work when Detective Jacob Blackstone walked in. She smiled.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

He shot her a serious look and slid her a note. "Meet me here in 30 minutes. Tell no one."

With that he stormed away. She looked at the note. It was a café a few blocks from the station. Nick walked over concerned.

"What's Blackstone doing here?"

She shrugged. "He said he was picking up a case file."

He nodded and went back to his desk. Andy left the station in plain clothes. When she reached the café Blackstone was sipping a coffee in the far corner. She sat down across from him.

"Ok what is with all the secrets?"

He sipped his coffee and then spoke quietly. "Anton Hill. Ever heard of him?"

"He was the guy Sam was after while undercover. I blew the operation by exposing Sam as a cop."

He nodded. "He murdered someone last week." He slid her a file. "Cameron Lee. He was 22."

Andy read through the file. "This belongs to 27."

"I know. I called in a favor."

"I can't go undercover. Anton Hill knows that am a cop."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then what do you want?"

He made sure no one was around before speaking. "I need you to get close to Hill's son."

"What do you mean get close to him?"

"He owns that strip club "Ace of Spades". He's hiring new dancers. Go in disguise and just get the job. I'll have you plant a few cameras and mics and then we will fake your death."

She looked at him uncertain. "This is Sam's case not mine."

"McNally you are the only cop I can trust not to totally screw this up."

She thought it over for a minute before nodding. "I'll do it."

"Great. I'll meet you tomorrow to set it up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Andy was sitting in parade with everyone else going over the D's big drug bust that was going to go down today when Blackstone walked in. He didn't speak to anyone else he just dropped a brown paper bag in Andy's lap and spoke to her as he walked out.

"Suit up McNally."

She glanced in the bag and looked confused. She followed him out into the hallway and looked at him.

"What is this?"

"Your disguise. Get changed and meet me outside."

She nodded. Soon she was dressed in tight leather shorts, a pink cheetah crop top, a blonde wig, and mirrored stilettos. She met Blackstone in a surveillance SUV. He nodded and pointed to a short lady in the back.

"This is Tania. She's going to make you unrecognizable."

Tania covered Andy's tattoos, slapped tons of makeup on her face, gave her dental covers, made her put in blue contacts and even enhanced her boobs. When she was finished Blackstone nodded.

"You look good."

Andy looked at herself in the rearview mirror. "I look like a cheap prostitute."

"Well it will do. Ok so here is your bag. It has your fake id, burner phone and some cash."

She looked at her id and laughed. "Gretchen Shaw?"

"First name I could come up with. Now i'll drop you off around the corner from the club and then you'll take it from there. First thing you need to do is get hired and then tomorrow you'll plant the cameras."

She nodded. As soon as she saw the club she took a deep breath.

"I'm Gretchen Shaw."

She plastered a fake smile on her face and walked in. The bouncer handed her a number without question. There were 4 other girls there. A young guy held a clip board and smiled at them.

"Ladies thank you for coming. I am Sean Hill and I will be auditioning you this evening. We'll start with Carlie."

Andy sat down and tried to seem confident. She noticed Anton Hill sitting in the back with a few other guys. They seemed to be in a meeting. Before Andy knew it Sean Hill looked at her.

"Gretchen you're up."

Andy winked at him seductively. "Call me Scarlett."

He whistled under his breath. She went into another place and pretended that she was at home with Sam. She did surprisingly well. After a few minutes Sean walked over and smiled at her.

"Welcome to Ace of Spades Scarlett. You start tomorrow."

She did it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy walked back into the station without thinking. She went up the stairs and sat down on Traci's desk. Traci, Marlo, Luke, Sam, Dov, Juliet, Chloe, and Chris were filling out a case board and flipping through files. Andy dug through Traci's snack drawer ass she spoke.

"Hey Trace, do you still have those sour rope things in here?"

Traci looked at her stunned. "Andy?"

Everyone turned and looked. Chris spoke to her.

"Are you trying to look like a prostitute?"

She looked at them confused then remembered she still had her disguise on. She took off her wig and her contacts, shuttering as she did so.

"Can I just say whoever invented these things needed to try them on themselves before selling them."

She popped out her dental cover and sighed.

"That's better."

Juliet wiped some glitter off of herself. "What is this stuff?"

Andy pulled the bottle out of her undercover bag. "It's called "Be Wild" body glitter. One of the other strippers gave it to me."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Stripper? What the hell are you doing?"

"Just a little undercover assignment. By the way I'm gonna be working until 1am tomorrow so you'll have to give the twins their baths." She jumped off the desk and started down the stairs. "And don't forget to use the diaper rash cream on Christian. Poor little guy is all chapped."

Sam just stood there stunned. "She did say strippers right?"

They all nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Andy got to the strip club the next night she was in a metallic silver mini skirt, red thong, light blue crop top and clear stilettos. She went into the back and sat down at her assigned station. Even though Tania had already done her makeup and hair she followed what the other girls were doing. A girl sat down next to her with big boobs and a spray tan. She threw Andy a look.

"So you're the new girl?"

"Yeah. I'm Scarlett."

"I'm Candy." She took in Andy's look. "Don't think you're fooling anyone with that wig. It's a bad fake honey. Try Gerald's over on 81st. He does excellent work."

"Thanks."

She walked away and a girl around Andy's age with red hair took her place.

"Don't listen to Candy. You look great."

She nodded. The girl started fixing her makeup and smiled at the picture of a little boy on the mirror.

"Is that your son?"

She looked at Andy and smiled. "Travis. He's 2. I'm Lacy by the way."

"Scarlett."

"I just peeked out. It's a little slow right now but it should pick up."

"Ok."

When Andy walked out she was shocked. The place was packed. She walked up on stage and the DJ suddenly came on the loud speaker.

"Tonight The Ace of Spades introduces Scarlett!"

Andy went to her happy place and started dancing. After a while she took a break ad planted the cameras where she was suppose too. It was the easiest undercover assignment that she had ever had. She ended up staying at the club until 7am. By that time she thought that she was going home but the other dancers made her go out to breakfast with them. Lacy smiled at her.

"You did good for your first night."

Lacy started counting her money and sighed. "Only $378 tonight. At least it's the grocery's."

"How often do you get to work?"

"Twice a week. My neighbor can only watch Travis then. I have no one else. On a good night I can make anywhere between 500-700 dollars."

"Wow."

"Why else do you think I do it?"

Andy shrugged. "I'm sitting on 30 grand of student loan det."

Lacy nodded. "Good luck."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy ran into parade still in her outfit from the night before. They had just dismissed when she walked in. Oliver, Sam, Traci and Nick were talking in the front. Oliver saw her and his jaw dropped.

"McNally what are you wearing?"

She ran up to them. "Sorry I am late." She kissed Sam's cheek and then remembered she was wearing bright red lipstick and started wiping it off. "I couldn't leave without blowing my cover."

Traci smirked at her. "Which was what?"

Andy smiled. "Blackstone said he trust you guys." She showed them her fake id. "He put me in a strip club owned by Anton hill's son. He wants to nail the son for a couple of homicides and drug trafficking."

Nick chuckled. "You? A stripper? I would pay big money to see that."

"Sorry to disappoint you but my work is done. The undercover guy couldn't risk planting cameras but no one suspects a stripper to be a cop."

Oliver looked curious. "How much did you make anyways?"

She pulled money from her bra, bag and belt. She counted it quickly and smiled. "$415."

Sam wrapped his arm around her. "Good. You get to buy me dinner."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week or so passed and Andy was back to her normal routine. She was about to leave the station for the night when Sam pulled her aside.

"Hey i'm gonna be working late. Don't wait up for me."

She nodded. "Is everything ok? You look kinda stressed."

He fakes a smile. "I'm fine. Give the babies a kiss for me."

She drove home confused. Sam normally told her everything. He was definitely hiding something. She walked into their house and smiled at the babies in their highchairs.

"What are you two doing?"

Kinsley smiled. "Mama!"

Andy kissed their heads and smiled at Izzie. "Thanks for watching them."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow Andy."

She left and Andy fixed herself dinner quickly. She bathed the twins and put them to bed before texting Sam goodnight.

 _a- going 2 bed. I love you_

She fell asleep wondering what could be keeping him so late.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy's alarm went off the next morning at 6am. She slapped the snooze button and then reached for Sam. She grabbed at the sheets and found his side to be empty and cold. He hadn't slept there. She went downstairs expecting to find him on the couch but it to was empty. His keys and truck were still gone. She figured that he had just spent the night at the station. She walked into the twins nursery and smiled.

"Good morning Monkey's."

Kinsley stood up and slapped her crib railing. "Out! Out!"

Andy set her on the floor and changed Christian's diaper. She carried them down stairs and quickly made them breakfast. She had just set their bananas on their trays when her phone rang.

"McNally."

Oliver's voice rang through. "Hey McNally. Is Sam there?"

Andy started cutting up some cooled waffles for the babies. "No he never came home last night. Why?"

Oliver sighed. "Sam's missing."

She almost dropped the phone. She processed the information for a minute before speaking. "What do you mean he's missing?"

"His truck is in the parking lot and there is blood by the door. It looks like someone may have taken him."

She started to panic. "Are you sure. I mean Sam is know for going off the wire."

"I know he is that's why I was hoping he was with you. Listen Epstein, Nash, Peck and Collins are on their way over to go through Sam's computer. Just stay calm."

She hung up and looked at her babies who were oblivious to what was happening. Where was Sam? Who took him? Was he ok? A million scenarios were running through her head. He had to be ok. He just had to be

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Chapter 13

Andy opened the door for her friends and then looked at Traci.

"What do we know?"

"Sam hasn't been seen for almost 8 hours. His truck door was open and there was blood on the ground and on the door."

"Are you sure that it was Sam's blood?"

"Preliminary test confirm that it is his blood type. We're waiting on the DNA test to confirm."

She nodded. The twins were in the playroom watching everyone from behind the baby gate. Christian squealed.

"Ick! Ick!"

Nick smiled and walked over to them. "Hey you two." He picked Christian up and cuddled him. "What are you doing Bud?"

Christian showed him his toy police car. Kinsley screamed until Gail picked her up. Andy walked over to where Dov was going through Sam's laptop.

"Find anything?"

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary, no Trojan horses, no signs that it was hacked, and no mysterious e-mails."

Traci looked at her. "Where does Sam keep his gun?"

Andy led her upstairs with Gail behind them. She walked into she and Sam's closet and pulled up the loose floorboard. She grabbed Sam's lockbox and typed in the code. She opened it and sighed.

"Sam's gun is gone. He must have it."

"Is anything else missing?"

She set the lockbox down and started looking for other things. "It doesn't look like it. He only keeps that gun and a few pocket knives."

"Are they here?"

"Yeah the knives are in his dresser."

She nodded. "Where does he keep his notes?"

Andy opened a filing cabinet in the closet and showed Traci.

"He never organizes anything except his notes."

She looked through them. "He color codes them?"

"All of his beat cop notes are blue and organized by year, all of his detective notes are red and all of his undercover notes are green."

Gail laughed. "He sounds like my mom. She organized her notes like that."

Andy went back downstairs when she heard the babies crying. Nick was trying to calm them for her. He looked at her sheepishly.

"They heard Dov say Sam and they started looking for him."

She nodded and stepped into the room. "Kinzie what's wrong?"

Kinsley ran over to her and laid her head on Andy's shoulder. "I want Dada!"

"I know Monkey. Mommy wants Daddy too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy paced in her kitchen. She looked over at Nick who was playing patty cake with Kinsley. Sam had officially been missing for 10 hours and they were no closer to finding him. Andy wanted to go to the station but Traci convinced her that staying at the house with Dov and Nick was better. Dov clapped his hands and smiled at the babies.

"Whose hungry?"

Andy decided to sit back and watch the men deal with the babies. They set them in their highchairs and then Dov made them pb&j sandwiches. She chuckled.

"No crust."

Dove nodded and cut the crust off. He set them on the trays and then filled their sippy cups with some juice. Andy started laughing hysterically while Dov and Nick fixed the babies drinks. Nick glanced at her.

"What's so funny?"

He turned and answered his own question. Christian had torn his sandwich apart and set a piece of bread on his head. Nick groaned.

"You could have warned us that he does that."

She stood and grabbed Kinsley's sandwich. She cut it up into smaller pieces and gave half to her and the other half to Christian.

"Babies can't eat that much."

He nodded. "Good to know for the future."

She smiled as she put bibs on the twins. "Thinking about having little G.I. Joes?"

He smiled. "I figure you need some good news. Juliet is pregnant."

"Congratulations."

Dov high fived him. "You know Dov is an awesome name."

Nick just shook his head. Kinsley offered him a piece of her sandwich when his phone went off. He answered quickly.

"Hey Chris...when?...are you sure?...no I get it...let me know as soon as you can."

He hung up and Andy noticed his face.

"Just tell me."

He sighed. "They found a body. They're not sure if it's Sam."

She started feeling her heart race. Dov helped her sit on one of the stools. He sat next to her and held her hand.

"Andy they don't know that it's Sam."

"But if it is..."

"Let's not worry until we have a reason to."

She looked at their beautiful babies. They looked so much like Sam and Christian already acted just like him. How could Andy raise them and Seeley without her partner?

They waited for close to an hour before Nick's phone rang again.

"Chris?...are you sure?...Ok i'll tell her."

He hung up and smiled. "It's not Sam."

She felt a wave of relief rush over her. "You're sure?"

"It's Sean Hill."

"Sean? What's the cause of death?"

"He has 3 bullet wounds from a 38."

"That's Sam's gun! He's alive."

Dov looked curious. "Why would Sam kill Anton Hill's son? That's suicide."

She looked at him. "If he attacked Sam first, Sam would have had no choice." She turned to Nick. "Do they know how long Sean has been dead?"

"Only a couple of hours." His phone dinged and Nick looked at it. "He has signs of defensive wounds. Sam would not have gone quietly even with a gun to his head."

Andy nodded. "Do you think Sam killed him to escape?"

"It's possible. If he was killed only a couple of hours ago, they can't be holding Sam too far away."

Dov pulled up a map and started looking. "There are half a dozen abandoned buildings within a 20 mile radius."

"What about abandoned properties? They need space and privacy to torture someone."

"About 30. But these 2 look good. They are isolated."

Nick dialed and held his phone to his ear.

"Hey Oliver, Dov and I may have found where they are holding Sam...there are 2 abandoned properties with isolation...Anton Hill is too smart to use a property in his name he knows that we would track him to quick...ok we'll meet you there."

He looked up at Andy.

"Dov is going to stay here with you. We're going to check both properties." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna find him Andy."

She nodded. Once he left she grabbed Kinsley and held her close.

"Kinzie where is your Daddy?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy had started pacing once again. Dov was playing in the play room with the babies. Kinsley handed him a doll and when Dov didn't do anything she looked at him curious.

"Sing!"

He blinked and then started to sing. "Rock-a-bye baby in the tree top..."

She shook her little head. "No, no. You no sing the song!"

He looked up at Andy who was giggling. "What song am I suppose to sing?"

"The Frozen song."

He groaned but started to sing. "Let it go, Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn my back and slam the door."

Kinsley smiled. "Better."

Christian started pulling out all of his trucks he handed one to Dov.

"Wace me!"

Dov smiled and started to race him. Andy sat down next to Kinsley who was now playing with Seeley's kitchen. She handed Andy a small tea cup.

"What did you make Mommy?"

"Offee."

She smiled and pretended to drink it. "Yum. That is the best coffee I've ever had."

She smiled and pretended to fry some eggs.

"Eggie?"

Andy nodded and she handed her the egg. "Good job Sissy."

Dov's phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"What did you find Gail?...you did?...how is he?...ok i'll drive her there."

He looked up grinning. "They found Sam. He's alive."

She jumped off of the floor and jumped at him.

"Thank you Dov."

He patted her back and then released her. "I'll drive you guys to the hospital."

"Umm i'll have to follow you. No latch system in the cruisers."

He nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy ran into the hospital with Christian in her arms. He was still clutching his toy police car. She ran over to Oliver.

"Where is he? Is he ok?"

"He's getting checked out by the docs but he was able to walk and he was coherent."

She gave a sigh of relief. Marlo was holding Seeley in the waiting area. Seeley kicked to get down and ran over to Andy.

"Mommy!"

Andy knelt down and hugged her. She adjusted Christian so he was sitting on her knee. Andy smiled at him.

"Who is that?"

He smiled. "Seelwie!"

Seeley kissed his head and tugged on Kinsley's shoe. She was content in Dov's arms. Seeley looked at Andy curious.

"Can we see Daddy?"

"Soon."

She nodded. Andy set Christian down and Dov copied with Kinsley. The kids played in the small children's area while Andy paced. Traci walked over and smiled.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

She smiled. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah. First thing he asked for was you and the kids."

"Why did they take him?"

She sighed and pulled her aside. "Luke figures that when they found the cameras in the club Anton remembered Sam and had him followed. They waited until he was alone then grabbed him. They wanted to know what he heard."

"But I was the one who planted the cameras."

"Yeah so when Sam had no idea what they were talking about they started to try and beat it out of him."

She felt guilty. She sank into a nearby chair and put her head in her hands.

"I should have never done that UC gig. I didn't know they would find the cameras and blame Sam."

"Andy there is no way that you could have know that."

She didn't answer. Oliver eventually walked over and smiled.

"Andy, Sam's asking for you."

She stood and looked at Traci. "Can you keep an eye on them?"

She nodded. Andy walked down the hallway with Oliver. He opened a door and spoke.

"Hey, someone wants to see you."

Andy stepped in and saw Sam sitting up on the side of the bed. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. He chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Good to see you too."

She just breathed in his scent and cried into his shoulder. He pulled back slightly to look at her. He smiled.

"Are you crying?"

She smiled and wiped her face. "I just have smoke in my eyes."

He chuckled and kissed her. They both turned when they heard a knock on the door. Traci poked her head in.

"Hey sorry but someone heard Daddy's name and tried to find him on her own."

Andy giggled and Sam nodded. "Let them in."

Kinsley came running into the room a little unsteady on her feet.

"Dada! Dada!"

Sam slid off the bed, wincing as he did so. He knelt down to Kinsley's level and hugged her tight.

"Hi Kinzie."

Christian and Seeley hugged him too. He pulled away and smiled at them.

"Were you guys good for Mommy while I was gone?"

Kinsley spoke to him seriously. "Dada, Unc Dov no sing good."

He chuckled. "He doesn't?"

"No."

Christian showed him his cop car. Sam grinned and pressed the button which made the fake siren go off. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his old beat cop badge. He carried it for good luck. He handed it to his son.

"Can you hold onto this for me?"

Christian nodded and ran over to Andy. "Ick em up!"

She laughed and held her hands up before tickling him. Seeley kissed her Daddy's cheek.

"Daddy, Momma doesn't make good pisketti."

"Do you want Daddy's famous spaghetti for dinner?"

"Yeah!" She looked at Kinsley. "Kinzie are you gonna eat pisketti too?"

The baby nodded. "Sketti!"

Andy knelt down next to Sam and kissed Kinsley's cheek. She grabbed the twins hands.

"And we are not going to do to Daddy what we did to Uncle Dov and Uncle Nick?"

He looked at her curious. "What did they do?"

"Played with their food."

He smiled and high fived Christian. "That's my boy."

Andy rolled her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy woke up the next morning and turned over smiling. She reached for Sam but found his side empty again. She jumped out of bed and went into the twins room. There he was getting Christian dressed. She gave a sigh of relief and grabbed Kinsley out of her crib.

"You are going to give me a heart attack."

He kissed her cheek. "Sorry. I wanted to let you sleep." He gave her a wicked grin. "I gave you a workout last night."

She just shook her head. Kinsley played with her Mommy's hair while Andy walked downstairs and started the coffee. Seeley walked down with Sam and Christian and ran to Andy.

"Can we have waffles?"

"Of course."

She set Kinsley in her high chair while Sam set Christian in his. Andy cut some fruit up and set it on their trays while Sam poured them coffee. She turned and finally saw the extent of his injuries. He had a cut on his bottom lip, a bruise on his cheek bone, his wrist had been broken so he had a cast on it, he had a huge bruise across his broken ribs. Andy felt guilty. She wrapped her arms around his back carefully and kissed the hollow of his back. He turned his head and smiled.

"Andy the kids are watching."

She lightly slapped his good arm. "Mind out of the gutter."

She started making the waffles while the kids finished their fruit. Seeley let Boo out the back door and smiled.

"Mommy look!"

Andy went to the back door curious. She looked out and smiled. There was a rainbow in the sky.

"Wow how cool is that?"

Sam came to look and smiled. Seeley went outside to look at it. Sam wrapped his arms around Andy in the doorway and kissed her neck.

"Did I mention that I love you?"

"Once or twice."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Chapter 14

Sam went back to work after 4 weeks. To Andy it was way to soon, but since the doctor had cleared him she really had no say in the matter. She had enough problems to deal with. The twins were already trying to enter terrible twos even though they were only 16 months. Christian threw fits every other day and Kinsley was very sassy. Seeley was also going through a clinging phase. She wanted to be everywhere Sam was. It drove both Andy and Marlo crazy. It was getting to the point where Andy could not wait to put on her uniform. She walked into parade and sat down next to Sam.

"What are you doing in here?"

He grabbed a coffee and handed it to her. "Oliver wants everyone in here."

She nodded and Traci sat down on her other side.

"I hope this is quick I have 9 open cases on my desk and I would like to get out of here at a decent time so I can see Leo's hockey game."

Sam glanced at her. "Throw a couple on my desk. I'm all caught up for once."

"I owe you big."

Oliver walked in. "Okay everyone. You may be wondering why I wanted everyone in here? Well simple answer is Senior Officer Training Day!"

Andy groaned. "Great."

Oliver continued. "So Rookies this is your chance to prove that the hundreds of hours and considerable amount of money spent training you was not a waste. Also this means that if you need anything, find anything, or screw up anything; you go straight to the detectives. So get out there and try not to get anyone killed. Senior Officers get changed and meet back here in 15."

Andy stood and Traci grinned. "Have fun."

Dov looked smug as he walked out with the D's. Andy changed into her work out clothes and was taking her rings off when Chloe walked over.

"Hey Andy I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Well we've known eachother for a while and we've become really good friends. So I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

Andy was slightly taken aback. "Wow. Of course I will."

Chloe squealed. "Yay! I was going to ask you tonight but Dov said that buying you a drink would be a little weird."

Gail and Juliet walked up. Gail glanced between them.

"What's up?"

"Andy has just agreed to be my maid of honor. And since you two are here I was wondering if you guys would be my bridesmaids along with Traci."

Juliet glanced down at her stomach. "Umm I am going to be very pregnant then."

"I don't care."

"Ok then of course."

They all walked into the parade room together. The tables and chairs had been removed and replaced with huge blue mats. Oliver smiled at them.

"Ok so your first test. You need to be able to take down a perp using nothing but your bare hands. The rules are...there are really no rules. Just take them down and get the cuffs on them. Once the cuffs are on and you get them back on their feet your done. We are testing on effectiveness not speed, however a good time could help your score. Ok so first pair is Peck and Price."

Andy stepped back and watched. Sam came up behind her to watch.

"Damn Peck keep your head up!"

Andy laughed. "Why don't you get in there and show us how it's done?"

He smiled at her. "Well I would but I wouldn't want to hurt the mother of my children."

She lightly hit him in the stomach. Within 5 more minutes Gail had Chloe cuffed and on her feet. Oliver smiled.

"Nicely done Peck. But next time keep your head up otherwise you could wind up with a broken neck. Next pair is Diaz and McNally."

Chris looked at Andy then to Oliver. "I can't fight her."

"Why not?"

"Well she's a girl it wouldn't be a fair fight."

Andy stepped next to him. "Yeah a fair fight for you. Afraid i'll bruise your pretty face?"

Everyone laughed or cat called. Chris smirked.

"Ok then you asked for it."

As soon as the whistle sounded Andy struck Chris in his chest, knocking him backwards to the floor. She then flipped him to his back, cuffed in and pulled him to his feet. Oliver looked like he was going to pee himself laughing.

"One minute on the dot!"

Andy smiled at a stunned Chris. "I did warn you."

She walked back and took her seat. Sam was laughing.

"Nicely done." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I thought you reserved that move for when you were naked."

She smiled wickedly. "Oh I have moves for everything."

He chuckled and headed up the stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Out! I wan out!"

Andy groaned and looked at the time, 5:45am. She looked at the monitor and saw that Kinsley was standing up in her crib while Christian was still asleep. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way into the nursery. Kinsley had a pink paci in her mouth and had her brown hair wild. She smiled.

"Momma!"

Andy grabbed her and quickly changed her diaper before heading downstairs. "You couldn't have waited until Mommy and Daddy's alarm went off?"

She set the baby down in the family room while she started making breakfast. Kinsley started following her throughout the kitchen. Andy glanced down as she turned on the stove.

"What are you doing?"

Kinsley shrugged and hugged her pink butterfly blanket. After a few minutes she lifted her and settled her in her high chair. She fastened a bib around her neck and set some blueberries on her tray. She was pouring her juice when Sam walked downstairs. He looked surprised when he saw Kinsley. He kissed her head.

"What are you doing up?"

Andy yawned. "She wanted out."

He nodded. Andy set a sippy cup on Kinsley's tray before accepting coffee from Sam. She glanced at the pot on the stove and suddenly felt sick. Sam glanced at her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I think I caught that bug the kids had last week."

"Sorry. Maybe you should see the doctor before it gets worse."

She made a face. "I'll be fine." She turned the stove off as Christian's cries filtered down the stairs. "Can you grab him?"

She fixed 4 bowls of apple cinnamon oatmeal and set 2 cooled bowls on the twins trays. Kinsley looked at it before sticking her hand in and putting it into her mouth. Andy laughed.

"Hey Sissy we use a spoon."

She handed Kinsley a yellow toddler spoon and then looked to see Sam walking in with Christian. He was rubbing his eyes. Andy kissed his cheek.

"Morning Buddy."

Christian gave her a sleepy smile. He briefly looked at Sam as he fastened a bib around his neck and gave him his sippy cup. As he started eating he perked up and began babbling. Andy took one bite of her food and pushed it away. Then a wave of severe nausea hit and she leaned over a trashcan just in time. She rinsed her mouth afterwards then sighed.

"Ok doctor it is."

Sam chuckled. "Told you so."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was sitting on the exam table waiting for the doctor to come in. The nurse made her give a urine sample for some test. She had just finished texting Traci when the doctor walked in smiling.

"Hello Andrea. Can you lie back for me?"

Andy did. The doctor started pressing on her stomach and then smiled.

"Well you don't have a bug."

"I don't?"

"You're pregnant."

Andy felt her ears ringing. It took her a few minutes to find her voice. "What?"

"You're pregnant. Around 5 or 6 weeks."

"Are you sure?"

"We ran the test twice."

Andy processed the information as the doctor handed her something.

"I wrote you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You need to schedule a sonogram within a week. Congratulations."

Andy was still in shock when she got home that afternoon. Izzie was changing Kinsley's diaper on the living room floor.

"Hey Andy."

Andy snapped out of it and faked a smile. "Hey Izzie. Were they good?"

"Generally. Christian chucked a block at his sister's head and ten tried to take a squeaky toy from Boo but other then that they were great. They had grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch."

She pulled Kinsley's leggings back on and handed her over. Andy kissed her daughter's forehead as Izzie grabbed her bag.

"Christians in the playroom II changed him about ten minutes ago."

"Thanks Izzie."

"No problem." She kissed Kinsley's hand. "See you later Kiddo."

Andy walked her out and then smiled at Kinsley. She was content, playing with her mother's necklace. Andy decided to call and schedule her sonogram. She was shocked that the babies were quiet through the whole thing. She then laid them down for their afternoon naps and started dinner. Sam came home around 6 and was greeted by Boo. Sam petted him the hung his jacket up. Andy smiled.

"You're home early."

"I figured you were ready for a break."

Christian came out of the family room smiling. "Dada!"

Sam scooped him up and smiled. "Were you good for Mommy?"

He nodded and Andy smiled. "He was good for Mommy but not so good for Izzie. He decided to swipe Boo's toy and hit his Sissy."

Sam looked at his son. "Hey that's not nice. We don't hit our sisters."

Kinsley hugged his leg and then sat down to play with Boo. She glanced at her mom and pointed.

"Dat Boo!"

"That is Boo."

"Boo doggie."

"What does a doggie say?"

She smiled. "Arf Arf!"

Sam laughed. "Close enough."

He set Christian down and slid the casserole Andy made into the oven.

"How did it go at the doctor's?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sick."

He looked at her. "Well getting sick is not normal."

She stirred the greenbeans on the stove. "I'm pregnant."

She turned and saw him stunned. He then smiled.

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "I didn't believe them either."

He hugged her tight then noticed the look on her face. "Are you not happy?"

She smiled. "Of course I am but...the twins aren't even two yet. We would have 4 kids under 4."

He chuckled. "Well everyone already thinks we're crazy."

They both looked when they heard something hit the floor. Christian had climbed onto a side table and knocked a plant to the floor shattering the pot. Andy walked over and set him down.

"If it's another boy we're doomed."

"If it's another girl I'm doomed."

She smiled and began cleaning up the mess.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy and Sam decided to wait to tell everyone until after her sonogram and this time they meant it. On Friday they walked into the doctor's office and waited patiently for their name to be called. Or as patient as Andy ever was. After a few minutes they were put in a room and Andy laid on the bed without any pants on with a scratchy blanket covering her. She looked at Sam.

"This is the most awkward thing ever."

He shrugged. "Can't say I can relate."

She smiled and looked up when the doctor walked in. She quickly started the sonogram and smiled.

"So you have a set of twins at home?"

"Yes."

"Ok I do have to warn you there is a possibility of twins again."

Andy nodded. "We already know."

"Ok then...I see one heartbeat."

She turned the screen and showed them the tiny flicker. She examined it closer and nodded.

"Yup only one this time. But it has a very strong heartbeat."

Andy grinned and felt Sam grab her hand. Once they left Andy kissed his hand while he drove.

"Thank God it's not twins again."

He nodded. "It would have been fine either way."

"I know but still. Could you picture us with 5 kids?"

"We would have made it work but I am glad it is just one."

When they got to the station Andy saw she was partnered with Nick. She changed quickly and met him in the squad car. He smiled.

"Hey Oliver warned me you were gonna be late."

"Yeah Sam and I had a thing."

He nodded and didn't pry. They had been driving for half an hour when they got a call.

 _1519 we have a car accident 2 blocks from you_

Nick answered and then flipped on the siren. They sped towards the accident. When they arrived they saw 2 cars pulled over and heard screaming. Andy ran towards a man in the road and saw that he was huddled over a little girl. She spoke into her radio.

"This is McNally we need a bus. There are multiple injuries."

She knelt down and spoke to the girl.

"Sweetie I'm Officer McNally. Can you hear me?"

Her father spoke quickly. "We were walking towards our car an she stepped off the sidewalk when that maniac ran the red light!"

"Ok what is your daughter's name?"

"Mandy. It's her birthday."

Andy sighed and spoke into her radio. "Collins detain the driver of the suv they ran the light and hit a little girl.:

"10-4. I can see the ambulance."

Andy stood and led the emts. Traci and Sam climbed out of their car and ran over. Sam looked at the little girl and then to her father.

"Sir are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine. Mandy and my wife..."

Andy spoke quietly to Sam. "The driver of the black SUV ran the light and hit them."

Nick jogged over. "Traci is with the brother and mom, Peck and Diaz are with the driver and passenger of the SUV. Swarek he is refusing a breathalyzer."

He nodded and waited until the girl was loaded in an ambulance. He yelled to Juliet.

"Ward! Head to the hospital with them." When she was closer. "Write down everything and call me every half hour with an update."

She nodded and climbed in. Andy walked over to the SUV with Sam. The driver and passenger were in crisp suits and appeared to have very minor injuries. Sam looked at them.

"Who was driving and keep in mind I can test the blood on the airbags."

The shorter and bigger of the two men spoke. "I was."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No."

"Really because I can smell it on you. I also understand that you are refusing to take a breathalyzer."

The other man spoke. "Do you know who he is? He is the acting ADA."

Andy smiled. "So he should be well aware that driving while intoxicated is against the law. As is running a red light. Not even including that he struck a mother and her daughter."

Sam nodded to Gail who spoke.

"Sir hands behind your back."

Andy and Sam turned away. Sam spoke quickly. "I'm gonna get a warrant for the breathalyzer in the meantime pull traffic cam footage."

Andy nodded. She looked at Nick and filled him in. They both knew this was going to be a long day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. Chapter 15

Andy walked into the station with Nick right behind her. He handed Sam the court order.

"We got it."

Sam nodded. "Well now they decided to change their story."

Andy laughed darkly. "What's their excuse for mowing down a fourteen year old girl?"

"Apparently they were driving when she jumped out in front of their truck."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Sure she did."

Andy stepped into the viewing room with Sam while Traci interviewed the driver. She felt her phone vibrate and glanced at the caller id before answering.

"Hey Juliet."

"Andy the girl died."

"When?"

"A few minutes ago. She had internal bleeding and her brain hemorrhaged."

"Okay i'll tell Sam."

She set her phone down and looked at him.

"The girl passed away."

He sighed. "Injuries caused by the accident?"

"Yes."

He nodded and walked in. Traci looked up.

"Detective Swarek. Mr. Bremmer is claiming that he is not responsible but the car is."

Sam sat down and spoke coldly. "This is now vehicular manslaughter. That girl, that fourteen year old girl, died due to injuries you caused."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The death of the girl hit Sam and Andy hard. But as one case is closed there are five more that need attention. Andy was getting changed a few days later when Gail walked over.

"Hey Oliver is looking for you."

Andy nodded. She walked out and found Oliver in the Parade room.

"You wanted to see me?"

He nodded. "Yes there is a case I want you to look into with Diaz."

"What case?"

He handed her a file. "Just came in. Little girl called 911 and said that masked men broke into her house. The house is on frequent flyer list. The girl cries wolf a lot."

She nodded. "I'll grab Chris and we'll head out."

She walked down the hall and saw Chris coming out of the men's locker room. She yelled.

"Diaz!"

He turned and waited for her. "What's up?"

"Oliver wants us to check out a frequent caller."

He nodded. They made their way out to their squad and Chris drove towards the address. When they arrived Andy looked at the house.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well lets see whose home."

They got out and knocked on the door. Andy then spoke.

"Police. Is anyone here?"

Chris knocked louder and then shrugged. "Maybe it was just a prank?"

They were about to leave when a neighbor stepped out onto her porch. She yelled to them.

"That was fast I called you only a few minutes ago."

Andy walked closer. "We received a call from a little girl. She said someone was breaking in?"

"I don't know about any little girl but I heard a scream and a broom handle snapping."

Chris raised his brows. "Are you neighbors home?"

"Well the wife should be she works as a book keeper from home. Then the husband is some kind of construction foremen."

Andy looked at her. "Do they have a little girl?"

"No they don't have any kids. Actually hey really don't talk much or leave the house much. He goes to work then comes straight home. She only leaves like once a month. They only have the one car."

Chris nodded. "Okay ma'am well we're going to check things out."

As they walked back towards the house Andy noticed the back gate was opened and pointed it out to Chris. He got on his radio.

"Dispatch this is 1502, we have a possible B&E at this location."

Andy drew her gun and walked into the backyard. She noticed that the fence had concrete on the other side of the wood. Even the gate was made of concrete and had an alarm on it. She pointed it out to Chris.

"Paranoid much?"

He nodded. "In this neighborhood this is overboard."

Andy tried the back door and found it to be open. Chris pointed something out.

"McNally, they have security cameras around the perimeter."

Andy nodded. "And four locks."

They walked in and found a very clean and welcoming kitchen. Then Chris pointed out another thing.

"This furniture looks rented."

Andy looked in the cabinets and sighed. "Chris we have a gun."

She showed him. It was wedged between some canned goods. They cleared the rest of the first floor before Chris led the way up stairs. He held out his hand to stop Andy on the landing.

"Blood."

Andy grabbed her radio. "Dispatch we need additional units and EMS to this location."

They quickly cleared the first room but when they reached the second Andy's eyes widened. It was a little girls room. But the windows had been frosted over so you couldn't see in them. There were hundreds of drawings all over the wall. She looked at Chris.

"Do you think a kid is being held here?"

He shrugged and went to clear the master. He yelled.

"Andy you need to see this."

She walked into the master bedroom and found a he puddle of blood. Chris looked up.

"Whoever this was they lost too much to survive."

Andy looked around the room. She spotted a table that was crooked. The rest of the room was immaculate. She moved the table and felt the wall.

"Diaz someone covered this."

He felt and grabbed hold of a seam. They pulled up a section of drywall and revealed a safe and several monitors. Andy looked at them closely.

"These cover the entire perimeter."

Chris found a laptop on top of the safe. "Someone wiped this."

"Dov can probably recover something."

She tried the safe and was surprised to find it was open. She looked.

"Holy Crap."

"Whatcha got?"

She started pulling out piles of cash. "There has to be hundreds of thousands in here."

Chris knelt down with her. "Who keeps this kind of cash just laying around?"

She shrugged and pulled out some more things. "I got passports."

The first was of a middle aged man with dark hair. The second was a blonde lady with crows feet and a huge grin. The last was of a little girl around seven or eight. She showed it to Chris.

"I guess this is them."

He looked and stopped at the little girl. "She looks like the father."

"But why would no neighbors see her? There are no family pictures around and a state of the art security system."

"I don't know."

A few minutes later Sam and Traci arrived. They found the whole situation as odd as Andy and Chris did. Sam and Andy were going through the little girl's room. Andy was looking at the drawings when Sam broke his silence.

"Collins and Peck went door to door. No one knew they had a kid. They never saw her."

Andy shook her head. The pictures were all of things outdoors. Flowers, trees, even butterflies. It made her heart ache. When was the last time this little girl had been outside? Sam then looked on the cluttered desk.

"She was homeschooled. These all look used."

Andy then noticed a pillow on the floor. It was by her bookcase but she remembered something from her own childhood. She knelt down and tapped before smiling.

"She pulled up a floor board."

Sam came over and knelt next to her. She pulled out a few pictures and flipped through them with Sam.

"They look happy."

Sam shrugged. "So did I in my family pictures."

She grabbed a bright pink box. She opened it and found a diary. She flipped through it while Sam spoke.

"Maybe they kidnapped her or they are freaky overprotective. Anyway we need to find them."

Andy came to a page and was stunned by what she was reading.

"Try again Sam."

"What do you have?"

She stood and handed him three mug shots. "The locks, the security system, the passports, even the frosted windows. They're hiding her from someone."

Sam looked at the pictures and immediately shifted his focus. "What does she say?"

"Her name is Ariella. Arielle Bowers. The full entry was dated 3 years ago. She says that she was at a sleepover at her friend Lanie's house. Someone came to the door and they ignored them until they heard gunshots. Lanie ran downstairs and left Ariella to hide in the closet. After a few minutes she went to go look for Lanie. She saw Lanie, her sister, and their parents laid out dead on the living room floor and three men were standing over them with guns. They glanced up and one saw her. She ran out the side door and jumped into a neighbors car who was trying to leave for work. She said that her parents told the cops but no one believed her. They had to run from these men."

Sam raised his brows. "If they were pros and they left a witness..."

"They would need to tie up the loose end."

"Well we need to find out what happened."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi this is Officer Andy McNally from 15 Division. I was wondering if you had a record of a Ariella Bowers at your school?...Well you would need to go back about 3 years...nothing?...okay thank you."

She hung up and started dialing again. Traci walked by her desk and looked.

"Nothing?"

"So far Nick, Chris, Chloe and I have called 45 schools and nothing."

Chloe glanced at her. "Well lets narrow things down. Have we found the homicide yet?"

Traci shook her head. "Well if it was a pro hit there may not be any bodies. There may be no record of this family being killed or even being missing."

"Well we can still narrow. If they were on the run they would want to put as much distance from their original home and where they were hiding."

Nick stood. "So surrounding schools won't help us much."

Andy started flipping through the diary and spoke. "She talks about Kitsilano Beach for day trips over the summer."

Nick circled an area on the map. "Okay so we do a fifty mile radius from the beach. And we call elementary schools."

Chris typed and nodded. "Only 20 schools. Including private."

Andy grabbed her part of the list. It was her third call that made the difference.

"Hi this is Officer Andy McNally from 15 Division in Toronto. I was wondering if you had a former student names Arielle Bowers?"

An elderly sounding secretary spoke. "Just give me a second sweetie...Oh yes. Ariella Bowers, it appears that she left during second grade."

Andy grabbed a note pad. "Could you look in her class for anyone with the first name Lanie?"

"Sure...There is one, Lanie Carlisle. They were in the same class."

"Is there any way you could patch me through to their old teacher? It's important."

"Of course. Trisha Gold."

As Andy waited she flagged Nick as he hung up his phone. "I got her. Get Sam and Trace down here."

He nodded and stood. Soon someone picked up the other line.

"Hello this is Miss. Gold."

Andy snapped to attention and picked up her pen. "Hi Miss. Gold. My name is Officer Andy McNally out of 15 Division in Toronto. I was hoping that you remembered two of your former students, Lanie Carlisle and Ariella Bowers?"

"Of course I remember Lanie and Ella. Those two were inseparable. Are they in trouble?"

"We're just following up on a lead. Do you remember why they left school?"

"That was quite the specticale in town. Lanie's dad shot and killed the whole family including her stepdad."

"Lanie lived with her mom and stepdad?"

"Yes she and her sister Erin. Their father was a drug addict. I remember when he came to parent's night. He was so high he couldn't remember his own name."

"So Lanie was killed?"

"Yes the whole class was shaken by it. But Ella never came back to school after that weekend. Her parents said she was so distraught. They moved a few days later to be closer to Ella's grandmother. She had cancer and needed help."

"Could you fax me their files?"

"Of course."

Andy read her the fax number then hung up. She looked at the others.

"I got them."

She stood and grabbed the files from the fax machine and ran up the stairs. Oliver was talking with Sam and Traci. She looked at Sam.

"Look up the name Lanie Carlisle in Vancouver."

He typed and then scrolled before speaking. "Got it. Shawn and Abby Graylin. Two daughters Erin and Lanie Carlisle. They were all found shot to death in their living room around 9:30am when a neighbor came to return a cake pan. The neighbor also saw the girls birthfather Robert Carlisle fleeing the scene with his clothes covered in blood. Police found him an hour later and confirmed that the blood on his clothes belonged to Erin and Lanie. He was a meth addict."

Traci spoke. "He could have been half way out of his mind."

He nodded. "They also found no gun residue on him."

Andy handed him the diary. "The sleepover was the night before."

He scrolled down and sighed. "There is a note that Lanie had a friend over and a report from the neighbor that drove her home. But the police found no evidence of what Ariella said."

Oliver sighed. "They took the easy route and pinned it all on the father who had motive."

Andy looked at Sam. "Well what do we do with this?"

He drummed his fingers before looking up at her. "What are Ariella's parent's names?"

Andy looked. "James and Sarah Bowers."

He typed them in and spoke. "Their DNA is in here."

Andy caught on. "So we can test it against the blood on the carpet."

"If one of them is hurt they couldn't have gone far. They also probably have strategies. We need to comb through that house and their car whatever we can find here. That is how we are going to find them."

Oliver looked at him. "Do you think we should send someone to Vancouver?"

"No. If they have been on the run for three years they would have cut themselves off from family, friends, anything that could cause them to be found."

Andy sat down and looked up The Bower's. She was horrified by what she found.

"Hey James Bower's parents died 2 years ago."

Sam looked. "From?"

"Cause of death is listed as a stroke for both. A husband and wife die of strokes on the same day? Then there is this, Sarah Bowers had a sister named Abigail Remes. She died last year from an ectasy overdose."

Traci frowned. "How is the last one weird?"

Andy showed her the pictures in the file. "Look. There are no track marks, she is in amazing health, and she clearly took pride in her appearance. Someone poisoned her."

"And the parents?"

"Remember that case a few years ago? The old lady killer. He killed them using an air embolism. It mimics a stroke."

Sam nodded. "That would scare me into hiding."

Oliver looked at them. "We need to track them down before these men do."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy called Izzie to stay with the twins overnight. She, Sam, Nick, and Chris kept going through everything they had. Andy read Ella's entire diary. By the time she was done something hit her. It was an average entry but Andy picked something out of it.

"Hey Chris what did Shawn Graylin do for a living?"

He grabbed a file and looked. "He was a private security guard for Tidewater Inc."

"In Ella's diary she mentioned that Lanie's dad worked a lot and left the room to answer the phone. Then here she talks about him coming home with a wrap on his arm. This was dated 2 weeks before the murders."

Sam typed into his computer and shook his head. "There are no hospital records for him for 10 years." He then looked at Chris. "Who owns Tidewater Inc."

Chris looked and then his eyes widened. "It's owned by the Irish mob. Its that construction company that just built that fancy new skyscraper in Vancouver."

Sam sat up straighter. "So maybe Daddy Shawn was in a little deeper then the cops thought. I mean there is nothing in here about him working for the mob."

Andy nodded. "He could have been targeted for a mob hit. Who does the Irish mob hire to clean up?"

Nick typed away and spoke. "There are a number of professional hits in here. But I know I saw this name..." He grabbed a file that he had been reading and flipped back through it. "One of the guys Ella saw is in here. He was a former marine who was dishonorably discharged after he shot one of his own men. He was then given a psych eval and was delusional."

Chris sighed. "Oh lovely so they just set him loose on the rest of us?"

"Yup."

Sam looked at Andy. "Go to the house with Collins. Tear it apart. We need to get a idea as to where they are going."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy led the way into the Bower's house. Nick glanced at her.

"Should we start in the parents room?"

She nodded. They walked in and made sure to step around the blood. Andy started looking for more hiding spots while Nick went through the safe yet again. She paused by the bed. She noticed that the bed sheets were untucked by the nightstand on the left. She looked on it. Nothing but a lamp and alarm clock. She opened the drawer. All that was in there was a tv remote and a cell phone charger. She then got down on her hands and knees and felt around the nightstand. On the floor underneath she found that there was another safe in the wall. But this one was hidden even better then the first. She opened it and smiled.

"Hey Collins."

He walked over. "More cash?"

She stood and dumped a box onto the bed. Out came dozens of papers.

"Their plans."

She and Nick sat down in the living room and started going through the papers. Nick spoke.

"They tracked what they spent money on. It looks like they cashed the wife's trust fund and have been living on that. They pay cash for everything."

Andy nodded. "Explains the modest house, rented furniture, and one vehicle."

He then moved closer. "Well here is a payment for a storage locker downtown."

She showed him a paper. "This is a map of the city. They have color coded escape plans."

"Well there are only five. We can have a team follow each."

"But they have a headstart."

"Not much of one. Someone is hurt and they have a kid in tow."

"But still we don't even know whose blood that is."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	16. Chapter 16

Andy and Traci were following their assigned route. They followed James Bowers plan and hoped they found them before the hitmen did. Traci hung up her phone and spoke to her.

"The blood was James Bowers. It is a fatal amount."

Andy sighed and took a turn. "So they broke in, the father was able to get his wife and daughter out and they cleaned up his body?"

"It's possible. That little girl has called 911 twelve times since they moved here."

"Well it was outlined in the plan that 911 operators are civilians and they would send a real cop."

"Smart. Too bad it didn't do James much good."

Andy turned and saw a crowded strip mall. She looked at the mugshots with Traci.

"We need to find Ella and Sarah before they do."

Traci nodded. "I'll start on the right you go left."

Andy nodded and got out on foot. She was looking for a few minutes when she saw something odd. A little girl walking away from a grown man very quickly. Andy looked at the man closely and saw that he was one of the hitmen just with a beard. She quickened her pace and hid behind a wall. When she saw Ella she grabbed her and ducked. Ella tried to yell but Andy clapped a hand over her mouth. After the man passed Andy saw him take out a phone. Once he turned a corner she looked at a very frightened Ella. She shook.

"Who are you?"

Andy knelt down. "I'm Officer Andy McNally. Your safe now."

Ella grabbed her keychain. She had pepper spray. "How can I trust you?"

Andy pulled out a picture she had tucked in her pocket. "Your teacher Miss. Gold sent this to me. She said that she took this of you and Lanie at recess."

Ella took the picture and smiled. "Your a real cop?"

"Yes. I heard your 911 call. We've been looking for you for a long time."

Ella hugged her tight and shook. Andy hugged her for a minute then spoke.

"I need to get you into my squad car. Have you seen all three men here?"

She shook her head. "Only two. My mom took plan A and I took plan D. We were going to meet up but she never showed."

Andy nodded. "I'm going to carry you but I need you to keep your hood up and head down."

Ella nodded and did as she was told. Andy got on her radio.

"Trace meet back at the squad."

"Okay."

Andy carried Ella carefully keeping her eyes peeled. She then set Ella in the backseat of the squad.

"Lay down until I tell you to sit up."

Ella nodded. Traci walked over.

"Nothing."

Andy looked at her carefully. "Let's go."

Traci cocked her brow and got in the car. She glanced in the backseat and her eyes widened. Andy drove for about two miles before she looked back.

"Okay Ella. You can sit up."

Ella did and she put on her seatbelt. "Where are we going?"

"To our station. It's the safest place I know."

She nodded and was quiet for the rest of the ride. Traci and Andy then rushed her into the station and up to Oliver's office where Sam and Oliver were with Chris and Nick. Ella looked frightened.

"Who are they?"

Traci spoke softly. "These are our friends. They're police officers as well."

Chris smiled at her. "I'm glad your okay. I was with Andy and Nick at your house."

Ella shook and clung to Andy. Sam knelt down and spoke softly.

"I know you are scared but I also know that you are one brave little girl." Ella didn't respond so he smiled. "I have kids and I know that I would do anything to protect them."

That seemed to get through. "They killed my Daddy."

"I know. And I promise you I will find them and put them in jail."

She started to cry quietly. "You can't they're too good."

He motioned for her to sit. Oliver glanced around before speaking.

"Nash and Diaz come with me."

They nodded. Nick sat on the edge of Oliver's desk while Sam took the chair next to Ella. Andy hovered behind her. Sam spoke to her softly.

"Ella I need you to tell me the whole story. From the beginning."

She took a deep breath and spoke. "Lanie and I were best friends. I had spent the night at her house many times. We were playing with her Barbie Dreamhouse when the doorbell rang. We just thought it was one of her step-dad's friends. But then Lanie's mom yelled and we heard a weird poppy sound. Like a firework. Lanie went to go check on her mom. Whe she didn't ccome back I went downstairs. I saw three men standing over them. They weren't moving and they were taking pictures of them. One looked up and saw me. I ran out the side door in the kitchen. The neighbor was leaving for work so I jumped in their backseat. I got home and I told my parents everything. They believed me. They called the police but they just said Lanie's dad killed them. I knew he didn't. He was sick but nice. Then the men came for me. MY dad said we had to run. At first I was okay with it but it seemed like every time we got settled they found us. They killed Nana and Poppop and my aunt. They killed my dad's friends. Anyone to find out where we were."

Sam nodded. "And yesterday?"

"I was in the kitchen and I heard the gate open. I yelled for my Daddy. He came in and the man shot him. He yelled at my mom to take me and run. So we did. We ran for so long...Then my mom said that we needed to separate then meet up. I followed the plan but she never came." She looked at Sam with tears in her eyes. "They killed her too didn't they?"

He sighed. "I don't know. But I promise you we will find out."

After a while Sam stepped out of the room with Nick. Chris and Oliver walked over. Chris spoke to Sam.

"The others are still canvasing."

Sam nodded and looked at Oliver. "What do we do?"

"Until we find them there is nothing we can do except to protect her."

Nick looked at him. "Can we even call social services for this? I mean they found her 3,000 miles away."

Oliver sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know." He looked past Nick and saw Andy and Ella talking. He then turned to Sam. "Can you and Andy take her? Just for tonight? She seems to respond to you guys. I can keep a car at your house."

Sam looked back and met Andy's eyes. He nodded. "We'll take her."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ella looked at Andy as they walked outside. "Is it safe?"

She nodded. "You're going to spend the night with Detective Swarek and I and Officers Diaz and Collins are going to be there too. You'll be safe."

She helped Ella climb into Sam's truck between the car seats. He was walking out when she looked at them and then Andy.

"How many kids do you have?"

"Three. Two girls and a boy."

Ella smiled. "I always wanted a brother or sister. Mommy and Daddy were going to give me one but then..."

Sam climbed in and spoke into his phone. "Stay behind us and keep your eyes peeled."

The whole drive was quiet and tense. When they finally made it to Sam and Andy's house, Andy quickly took Ella inside while the boys checked the perimeter. Ella waited for Andy in the foyer. Andy smiled.

"Here i'll take your coat. Officer Collins grabbed some clothes from your house for you when we were there this morning."

Ella nodded. Andy hung up their coats then led the way into the living room. Izzie was playing with the twins. Kinsley stood and grinned.

"Mommy!"

Andy smiled and grabbed her. "Hi Kinzie."

Izzie raised her brows at Ella. Andy smiled and knelt down.

"This is Ella she's going to stay with us tonight."

Kinsley smiled. "Hi."

"Hi."

Andy smiled. "This is Kinsley and that is Christian. Then this is Sergeant Shaw's daughter Izzie."

Ella smiled. "Hi Izzie."

Izzie nodded. "It's nice to meet you Ella." She grabbed her backpack and spoke to Andy. "I have a class."

"Okay talk to Uncle Sammy before you leave."

She nodded. Andy set Kinsley down and started making dinner. Ella hesitated. Andy smiled.

"They playroom is on your right. There are no windows and tons of toys."

She nodded and the grinned when Boo came down the stairs.

"You have a dog!?"

"Yes this is Boo. Your not allergic are you?"

"No." She petted Boo's head and smiled. "I had a dog name Gracie. She was a golden retriever. We had to get rid of her when we moved."

Andy nodded. Eventually she went to play with the twins in the playroom. Sam walked in with Nick just as Andy slid a lasagna in the oven.

"Anything?"

Nick shook his head. "We'll have cars patrolling all night and Chris and I are going to take shifts walking the perimeter."

She nodded and Sam glanced at her.

"How's she doing?"

"She's tough. She's playing with the twins and Boo."

He nodded. He helped her finish dinner. Andy walked into the playroom an hour later and grinned. Ella was coloring with Kinsley while Christian played with her hair. She spoke.

"Dinner time."

Ella stood and Kinsley grabbed her hand.

"I sit wif you."

Ella giggled. "Okay Kinsley."

Christian waddled after them. Chris came in and sat down with them.

"We're good for now."

Sam nodded. During dinner Andy noticed how quickly Ella ate. She realized that she probably hadn't eaten since the day before. When they were finished Andy gave the twins their bath then looked at Ella as she dried them.

"There is shampoo and soap in here. Take a shower and brush your teeth."

Ella nodded. Andy took the twins into their room and put them in their jamies and read them a story before tucking them into bed. Ella walked out of the bathroom just as Andy shut the nursery door. She smiled and led Ella into the guest room.

"You can watch TV until 8:30 okay?"

Ella nodded and climbed onto the bed. Andy handed her a stuffed bear.

"I grabbed this from your room. He seemed like a favorite."

She smiled and took him. "Beary Bear."

Andy nodded and walked out. She stepped into she and Sam's bedroom she changed into pajamas and started taking off her jewelry. Sam walked in and glanced at her.

"Kids in bed?"

She nodded. "I told Ella she could watch tv until 8:30."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced at her. "I just spoke to Peck and Callahan. They found the mom. She's alive. They're taking her to the hospital and are staying with her."

She gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I didn't want to tell that little girl that she is an orphan."

He nodded. "She is a good kid."

After a few minutes Andy went to check on Ella and smiled. The little girl was fast asleep. Andy turned off the TV and made sure to leave the lamp on so she wasn't in the dark. She walked downstairs and found Chris flipping through the channels. She smiled and tossed him a blanket. He caught it and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Coffee is in the cabinet next to the fridge."

He nodded. "Nick and I are going to trade off in a few hours."

"Okay. Yell if something happens."

She went back upstairs and climbed into bed. Sam set his off duty weapon on the nightstand before climbing in next to her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around 2 in the morning Andy heard a small crack and then the alarm going off. Sam shot up in bed and grabbed his gun. Andy sat up and looked at him.

"Sam?"

He motioned for her to be quiet. He stepped into the hallway and went downstairs. She tiptoed into the twins room. Christian was sound asleep on his stomach but Kinsley was wide awake. She smiled.

"Hi."

Andy giggled. "Hi Kinzie."

She grabbed her and snuggled her close. She then checked on Ella. She was cuddled in the blankets asleep. One hand was clamped over her teddy bear. She stood at the top of the stairs and heard people talking. She then saw flashing lights. She walked downstairs and found Nick coming in through the back door holding Boo by his collar. Andy grabbed him and looked up at him.

"What happened?"

"We got one of them."

She felt fear prickling in. "What?"

"One of the hitmen was sneaking around the side. Chris tackled him and cuffed him before anything happened. Sam is handing him off to Traci now."

She nodded and Kinsley smiled.

"Ick!"

Nick chuckled and grabbed her. "What are you doing up?"

"I no sleepy."

"Your not?"

"Nope."

He smiled. Andy convinced Boo to settle down and Sam and Chris came in with Oliver. Sam saw Nick holding Kinsley and raised his brows.

"We didn't wake her did we?"

She shook her head. "I think she was already up."

Oliver took the baby from Nick and smiled. "Guess what Kinz? Uncle Chris tackled a very bad man."

She smiled and pointed at Chris. "Unkie Chris."

Sam smiled and grabbed her. "Come on Kiddo. Bedtime."

Andy kissed her cheek and watched Sam carry her up the stairs. The next morning Andy was pouring coffee for Sam, Nick and Chris when Ella walked downstairs. She looked around. Chris smiled.

"Hey Ella."

She smiled and hovered. Andy heard the twins stirring and smiled at her.

"Do you want to help me get them?"

She nodded and followed Andy into the nursery. Christian was trying to climb out of his crib. Andy grabbed him and set him on the floor. He smiled.

"Ella."

Ella smiled. "Did you want out?"

He nodded. Kinsley waited to be lifted and was eager to be changed. Soon Andy was carrying Christian down the stairs while Ella helped Kinsley walk. She then helped them sit at the table. They all ate breakfast then Sam sat down and looked at Ella.

"Well I just spoke with Sergeant Shaw and he wants me to take you to the hospital to see your mom."

"You found her?"

He nodded. "And we found the men that were after you. I can promise you they will not bother you again."

Ella was quiet for a minute then she stood and hugged Sam. "Thank you Detective."

He smiled and patted her back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy groaned and crawled back into bed. Sam turned onto his side and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him. "I didn't have morning sickness this bad with the twins."

"Sorry."

"It's not totally your fault."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. He then noticed the look on her face. "What else is on your mind."

She sighed. "When we questioned those hitmen they said that there is a whole network of them. It just makes me think."

"How can we stop them?"

She nodded. "I know it's not our job but...now that we know they're out there..."

She expressed her concern to Juliet. She understood.

"Andy I get it. The internet has made this whole thing bust wide open. We can't track these guys."

"But if they are based out of here like that guy told Sam?"

She sighed. "I would go and check it out but I am due soon and I don't want to leave Nick. But I can arrange for a few officers from 15 to head to Vancouver and check it out."

Andy nodded. "That would be great."

Later that day Andy found herself being called into Oliver's office with Chris and Dov. He cleared his throat and spoke to them.

"So Ward came to me about Andy's concerns regarding the hitmen. The Vancouver field office that Ward use to work out of is willing to hand over the case. However that involves a two and a half week briefing...in person."

Dov nodded. "So they're coming here?"

"No. I have selected the three of you to go to them. I was going to send Collins but with Ward being due in a few weeks and the fact he is all thumbs with computers..."

Andy looked at Oliver. "Oliver I can't leave my kids for three weeks."

"I'm sure Sammy can hold down the fort. Besides we can all lend him a hand. I need you to do this."

Andy nodded. "When would we leave?"

"Next week."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy and Sam discussed the situation and decided that Andy did have to go. However standing in the airport Andy was starting to have second thoughts. She hugged Sam tight. He rubbed her back.

"It's only for two weeks."

She nodded and pulled away. "I want a picture every morning."

He chuckled. "If they will cooperate."

She nodded. Chris nudged her.

"Hey Andy we have to go."

She nodded and followed him through security. Once they were on the plane Andy sighed and stared out the window. Chris smiled.

"Hey think of it as a vacation. You'll come back and be a better mom because you got some rest."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
